Blueberry Blue the Cherry Red Sequel
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Jude was fifteen when she entered the Instant Star Competition, that’s fifteen years that she could have gotten into trouble. Fifteen years that someone could have lured her onto the wrong wide of the tracks. Maybe now she is headed back there? Jommy
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Red

Summary: So you read all these stories about Tommy being part of a gang or illegal occurrences, but what if it was Jude? She was fifteen when she entered the Instant Star Competition, that's fifteen years that she could have gotten into trouble. Fifteen years that someone could have lured her onto the wrong wide of the tracks. Maybe now she is headed back there? Slightly AU, Tommy never left. Jude is now nineteen and big things are happening.

Jude heard the phone ring; it was the familiar chime of her cell phone. Jude groaned and looked at the digital clock, "Seven a.m.?" She asked no one in particular. "Who's calling me _now?_"

Jude buried her head deeper into the pillow but the phone kept ringing. She felt the arm that was resting on her hip move, "Jude, get it…" Tommy said. Jude looked over at her lover, annoyed. "Why don't you?" She snapped. Tommy sat up, his bed-head looking unbelievable adorable, "Because if I get it people are going to know that you are with me, and if you are with me at seven in the morning then you were also with me last night, and unless you want to explain what we did last night…" he smirked in remembrance, then shook his head, "Just get it!" Tommy pulled the covers up over him again and tried to go back to sleep. Jude just laughed and waited for the phone to stop ringing, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Once the phone stopped ringing Jude sighed happily and lied back down, but then it started ringing again. "Damn whoever that is straight to hell!" Jude yelled. She finally got up and walked over to where her jeans were. She bent over and picked them up, fishing the cellular device out of her pocket. Tommy enjoyed the view seeing as Jude didn't bother to take the covers with her when she exited the bed.

Jude looked down at the called ID, completely ignoring the lust filled holes being burned in her back by Tommy's eyes. "1-570-764-6787" Jude mumbled, the number was unfamiliar to her. She shrugged and flipped open her cell and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"He's out…" Was the only response and then Jude heard the dial tone.

But that was all that needed to be said. Jude's jaw dropped, she would know that voice anywhere, and there was only one person she could be talking about.

Jude jumped when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Tommy started kissing her neck, "We don't have to be in the studio for another 4 hours. And you don't need to sneak home until another two…" He said between wet kisses moving from behind her ear, slowly down to her shoulder.

Jude groaned and pulled away. "I actually need to go now…" She quickly started gathering her clothes and started getting dressed.

Tommy looked at her confused. "Where you going? You never leave this early…"

Yes, this was an almost daily thing for them. It all started when Jude turned eighteen, finally legal and Tommy used it to his advantage. But at that point Jude wanted to make him suffer; she wasn't going to be with him just because it was finally convenient for him. So after awhile of dating around and avoiding Tommy, they both cracked. So now, they hooked up just about every night at Tommy's penthouse, no one knew and they could finally be together with no one judging them. Then Jude would sneak home in the morning, and at the studio they acted totally normal, except for the few times they sneaked off to Tom's office or the cleaning supplies closet.

Jude finally pulled her shirt over her head from the night before and started quickly running down the stairs. She was dialing a number along the way; Tommy quickly grabbed a sheet to wrap around his waist and then followed her.

"Hey, I just got the call…yeah of course I'm heading over…you don't think I should?...I know it's been forever…well I'm sorry I never saw him…I'll talk to him when I get there….I am surprised she called me…whatever…am I going to meet you there?...I'm heading over to G-Major Studios now…you can pick me up?...five minutes?...great, I'll be there…thanks Brooke." Jude hung up her phone and grabbed her back from the floor where it was carelessly dropped last night.

She slipped her phone into the side pocket of the bag and went to open the door but Tommy stopped her, "Okay first of all, what's going on? Second of all, who was on the phone before? Third of all, who's Brooke? You don't have a friend named Brooke. And what guy are you talking about?" Tommy had now memorized all of the friends Jude had, he needed to make sure she didn't hand out with guys too much.

Jude just rolled her eyes at him, "Tommy, we hook up every night and that's it. So stop acting like a jealous boyfriend!"

Tommy felt like he had just gotten smacked in the face. "Jude, you don't mean that…"

"I don't?" Jude asked sarcastically. "I need to go now, I am heading over to the studios so my friend can pick me up and I gotta leave now if I will make it there on time." Jude was pulling on her Vans sneakers as she talked, "I might not be back for a few days so don't expect me, okay?"

When Tommy didn't say anything Jude just rolled her eyes again. She kissed his jaw and walked out the door. When she was at the end of the hallways Tommy shouted out the door, "Wait, I'll drive you."

Jude slicked her wrist at him, as if to say 'forget it,' "Tommy, you're still in a sheet and I need to run there now. I will be late and then Brooke won't be there to pick me up and then I have no ride."

Tommy shrugged, "So I'll take you wherever you need to go."

Jude shook her head and looked down, "This is something I don't want you to get involved in, look if you are really worried about me call my cell but other then that I will see you in a few days." She blew him a kiss and ran down the stairs. '_What would she not want me involved in?'_ Tommy silently thought to himself. He padded back up the stairs to get dressed, there was no going back to sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

---Cherry Red---Chapter Two---

Jude pulled the seatbelt off of her and looked over at her friend. Brooke smiled back at her and gently placed a hand on her knee. "It's gonna be okay cherry. We all still love you."

Jude smiled and put her forehead against Brooke's, out of the corner of her eye she saw Brooke holding up something shiny. Jude turned her head and saw a pad lock on a thick chain dangling form her fingers. Jude smiled broadly and took it form her, clasping it around her neck while Brooke took her own and let the chain dangle from her pockets.

They both exited the car and looked around. Brooke shoved her hands into her dark blue jeans with her black blazer. Jude hitched her thumbs into the back pockets of her light, ripped, blue jeans and looked down nervously at her black shirt. It was a v-neck that dipped down pretty low and the shirt itself went all the way down to about where her hips were.

Jude looked around at her surroundings. In front of her was a long and tall wire gate. There was barbed wire on the tops and guards standing where the gate opened and closed. Jude directed her gaze in front of her and came face to face with people she hasn't seen in over five years. And she honestly never thought she's see them again, and they were all wearing identical chains.

Jude's eye met all of her friends, Brooke, Matt, Caleb, Tyler, Lucas, Reid, Nathan, Kris, Sasha, Kylee, Amber, and finally Sabrina. Jude nodded slightly at everyone and everyone just nodded back. Matt pushed himself off of his car and walked over to her, "Nice to have you back Cherry Red."

Jude smiled at him, Matt had always looked out for her like a brother and she loved him. He leaned down and pulled her into a hug which Jude gladly returned. They pulled away when they heard the gate start opening. Jude looked over at the rest of the group, all the guys had solemn faces and the girls were all wearing eager smiles. A tall, very muscular man walked through the gate holding a duffle bag on his right shoulder. He had brown hair but he also had a buzz cut so you could barely see it, he was wearing baggy jean shorts and gray boxers were seen around his hips. He was wearing a gray tee shirt where the sleeves had obviously been ripped off, and he had a baseball had that was backwards on his head. His eyes immediately met Jude's and he smiled. Before Jude could move, however, Sabrina was in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck happily.

"John! I am so glad to see you again!"

John awkwardly put her down, "Yeah, I could tell from the way you came to visit me so much…" he said sarcastically and awkwardly. But then his smile grew again and he hugged the rest of the group again. "At least everyone else took care of me." When he finally got up to Jude he flicked one of her hairs. "Cherry Red. Not exactly a cherry anymore are you?"

Jude just smiled at him and gently tugged down her jeans to expose a tattoo on her lower hip of two cherries. "I'll always be cherry red, Johnny Boy." Jude smiled and leaned up to hug him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "I'll always be _your_ cherry red. God I missed you so much…" Jude buried her head into his collarbone again and he just smirked and kissed her neck tenderly. "I missed you too cherry." Jude smiled but also felt all eyes upon them so she gently pushed him away.

Jude smiled and gave him a slight nod before climbing back into Brooke's car and watched as everyone else got in their cars. Sabrina wrapped her arm around John's waist as she walked along side him but his eyes wandered over his shoulder and looked at her.

Jude opened her window and pulled herself out, perching herself on the door. "Hey guys! Follow me and Brooke! I got a place we can go!" Everyone honked their horns, agreeing. Jude gave Brooke directions to the rehearsal space and Brooke nodded, pulled away.

Jude looked out the window as they left and watch the sign disappearing behind her.

'Toronto National Jail' it said, Jude sighed and looked ahead of her, telling Brooke to turn right.


	3. Chapter 3

---Cherry Red---Chapter Three---

Jude looked around at everyone hanging out in the rehearsal space. It still looked that same but now everyone was sitting around and holding big red cups with various drinks in them. Jude was happily holding her coke. Sabrina walked up to her, holding a drink of her own and stood awkwardly next to Jude. They used to be best friends; I mean like _best_ friends, they were like sisters until something got in the way.

Sabrina awkwardly cleared her throat causing Jude to come back from memory lane and look over at her. "Thanks for calling me to tell he he's out." Jude said. Sabrina just nodded. "No problem, I know he would want to see you, you two were…close."

Jude turned to Sabrina, "Bina, nothing happened between us. I swear!"

By now basically everyone was looking at them. Matt stood up and walked behind Jude, there in case a fight broke out.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest, "So you're telling me that even after your brother died you didn't turn to your best friend for support?! That you didn't sleep with him even though he was my boyfriend? Then how come I found your stuff all over his place?!"

John stood up and walked over to Sabrina, stepping between them. "Hey, hey, hey now. We're all a family. The past is in the past and we need to just let it all go." Sabrina and Jude huffed, crossing their arms over their chests.

John turned to Jude, "Cherry Red…" he turned over to Sabrina, "Baby Brina…" He wrapped an arm around both their shoulders bringing them closer to him, "You are both the babies of this family and we all love you. Now if you two insist on continuing to fight over me, then let me get some pillows…" Jude and Sabrina both smiled and hit him in the chest. He laughed and led them back over to the couch where they all sat down. Jude threw her legs over his lap and she caught Sabrina's eyes. She smiled and nodded, Jude smiled knowing things were okay with them again.

A few hours later Jude was dancing around with Matt and Reid to the music that was blasting through the radio. Usually Jude didn't like rap but this was something John had recorded himself. John came up behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. Jude just smiled wider and continued to dance. Still holding onto her hips, John backed up taking Jude with him. He sat down on the big recliner chair and Jude lowered herself onto his lap and continued to subtly sway her hips to the music while sitting on his knees.

The doors opened and Jude looked up, but didn't stop dancing. Tommy walked in and looked around, everyone looked over at him and Sabrina walked over to the sound system and turned it off. Everyone was really staring at him now. He waved to everyone awkwardly. Jude just continued smiling; she didn't notice that he was feeling awkward. "Tommy!" She smiled happily at him but made no effort to get off of John's lap. Feeling like he needed to mark his territory, John wrapped his arms from where they rested on her hips and snaked them around to the front of her lower stomach and pulled her from his knees to his lap. He held a tight grip on her and kissed her cheek, "Introduce us cherry."

Jude just laughed and wiggled herself out of his grip. She walked over to Tommy and hugged him, he awkwardly hugged back, still not knowing what was going on. "Jude, what's going on?"

Jude turned to everyone, their eyes still on them. "These are my friends, Sabrina…" she pointed to the small, dark haired girl who was wearing a jean skirt and a tee shirt, her chain wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. "Amber, and Kylee, their sisters…" Amber had red/brown hair that was long and pin straight, she was a rocker type of girl and Kylee was just wearing black slacks and a black v-neck shirt. Her hair was medium length, dark brown, and wavy; Amber's chain was dangling from a breast pocket on her shirt and Kylee had hers dangling from one of her belt loops on her pants. "Sasha and Kris are sitting next to Nathan and Caleb…" Sasha had dark, curly hair and was wearing a dark green beater and camo sweat pants, her chain wrapped around her wrist. Kris was wearing washed out jeans and a white cami under her black one with her chain hanging around her neck. "Tyler and Reid are over there playing pool…" Jude pointed to two guys in the back corner. Reid had long, blonde hair and was wearing a gray sweat shirt and gray beanie hat, his chain hanging from his pocket. Tyler had long (ish) dark hair, spiked above his head, he was wearing a white beater with a baggy dark green jacket, and his chain was hanging around his neck. Reid looked warily at Tommy and bent over, shooting his pool stick and making a combo shot…without ever losing eye contact with Tommy. "This is Brooke, my savior, and her boyfriend Lucas…" Jude pointed to Brooke who was sitting on a blonde guy's lap. Lucas had a sort of mustache-goatee thing going on. Brooke's chain was dangling from her pockets while Lucas' was hanging around his neck, over his black beater. "This is Matt; he's like my brother…" Matt was the only one who got up from where he was. He walked over to Tommy, sizing him up. Matt was a little on the short side but definitely not small or scrawny. He was thick and muscular with curly brown hair. His chain was held tightly in his hand, not letting it go. He stuck out his hand for Tommy to take, it was the one with the chain in it, Tommy looked at him for a minute before taking the outstretched hand awkwardly. Matt just wandered over to the side after dropping hands with Tommy. Jude sighed and turned to the guy sitting in the recliner. "And finally, this is John…" John stood up and let his head loll back a little bit, he didn't move from where he stood. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and led him over to John. "John Cena, Tom Quincy." John's chain was hanging around his neck and he didn't move from his spot, even when Tommy stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Tommy awkwardly let his hand drop and looked at Jude. "Who are these people?" He asked in a hush whisper. Jude waved her arms around, "These are my best friends, they are all like my family…"

"Jude, you think we can go talk somewhere?"

John wrapped his arms around Jude's waist from behind, "I don't think my girl wants to talk to you."

Jude looked up at him with a funny expression, but Tommy grabbed her hands and tugged her toward him, "She's _my_ girl and I think she can decide if she wants to talk to me or not!"

John didn't let go and neither did Tommy. Seeing that they both started to tug Jude to their side Matt and Reid both swiftly walked over to them. Matt shoved John's shoulders so he stumbled backwards. Reid grabbed Tommy's upper arm, dragging him a few feet away from Jude. "I think it's time you leave man." He told Tommy.

John pushed Matt away from him, "Back off me man!"

Matt didn't let go though, "When you were locked up someone needed to step up as leader! That person was me! And now just because your out doesn't mean you can go telling us what to do like you were here the whole time and screw with my little sister! Back off!"

John was speechless. No one had ever stood up to him like that before. Jude was speechless too; she knew Matt was always the quiet behind the scenes guy so this was very new. Jude turned to Tommy. "C'mon Tommy, we can talk upstairs."

"oooooooooo" Brooke said like they were in high school, she expected everyone else to join in but when they didn't she looked around awkwardly, "No?"

Lucas just laughed and shook his head. Jude rolled her eyes and grabbed Tommy's hand and led him up the stairs. The brought him to one of the bedroom and closed the door. "So what's up?"

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy, "You leave this morning without a word. You say you won't be back for a few days but yet here you are. You are hanging out with people that I have never seen before. A guy that I don't know is ready to kick my ass for talking to you. He called you his girl. You are all wearing these chain things! What is going on Jude?!"

Jude just looked down, bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around herself. "How did you find me?"

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy, he just threw ten things as her and she wanted to know how he found her. He threw his arms over his head and then back down to his sides. Seeing that Jude still wasn't moving he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was heading over to the studio to see if you were there, on the way I saw your car here so I came in."

Jude nodded, still looking down. "I can't really tell you anything…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything you asked me, I can't really give you an explanation except that those people are like my family but then again so are you, so I want you guys to get along…"

Tommy just sighed and stormed out. He hoped Sadie could explain things to him…


	4. Chapter 4

---Cherry Red---Chapter Four---

Tommy knocked on the Harrison's front door; he waited patiently for Sadie to answer. When she finally did he invited himself in. "Tommy, what's going on?"

"It's Jude!" he said frustrated while running a hand though his hair and sitting on the couch. "I went over to their rehearsal space and she's hanging out with all these people that I don't know; some guy is acting like he owns her!! Who are they, what's going on?"

Sadie looked at him confused, "You come to me to ask about her friends? As for the guy, Tommy Jude is nineteen, she hangs out with people whose ages range from 18 to 25, she's hot and she's single, some guys are going to act possessive over her if they're into her."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "No I mean he called her his girl and everything, and they kept calling her Cherry. She hasn't had red hair since she was sixteen!" Sadie's eyes widened.

She suddenly ran upstairs and into her room, Tommy looked at where she was sitting on the couch confused, when she came back home she had something clutched in her hands and she was holding it against her chest. "Were they wearing these?"

Tommy looked at the chain that Sadie had, he thought back and realized that a lot of them were wearing them and the people that weren't had something like it in their pocket or something. "Yeah, why?"

Sadie sighed and looked down to the chain again, lightly stroking it with her finger tips.

"It's called the Chain Gang."

Tommy's eyebrows raised, "Gang?"

"Let me finish…" Tommy sighed and nodded.

"Me and Jude, we weren't the only kids in the family…" Tommy looked at her confused but let her continue without interruptions. "We had an older brother. He got involved with the wrong people. He was in a motorcycle gang and they called themselves the Chain Gang. John was the leader and Paul, our brother, was his right hand man. He and Jude always had this, special bond. He took her out with him, but never once did he invite me to come. I wasn't interested in what was going on but I still would have gone, he was my brother and I loved him. He was a good 7 years older than me making him like 9 years older than Jude; I never understood why he liked her so much. He would go out to clubs and stuff and she would go with him, she was freaking TEN YEARS OLD! But he always was careful with her, never once did she get hurt…" Tears started to build up in Sadie's eyes. Tommy didn't know how to comfort her so he just sat back and let her continue.

"Anyways, when Jude turned thirteen I was fifteen and Paul finally started taking me out too. All we did was hang out and old, beat down apartments and be with his friends. They all loved Jude and talked with her, hung out with her like she was part of their little family. I was invisible. The only person that would talk to me was Paul, he tried to make me feel comfortable but that was it…"

Sadie wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath to continue. "Then when I turned sixteen I finally realized what was going on. Paul started staying out later and later, he got a motorcycle, they were all wearing identical chains. They were in a gang. A few times the police would show up asking for Paul's alibi for something. I told Jude to stop hanging out with him but she refused, she loved him even more then she loved my dad, and you know how close they were."

Tommy nodded and rubbed the back of Sadie's neck gently, knowing this was hard for her. "Anyway, John was going out with Sabrina, even though John was eighteen and Sabrina was fifteen. Sabrina was Jude's best friend. This was before the Jamie era. John and Jude got really close, closer then anyone was comfortable with. Even Paul tried to limit her time with him. Sabrina started getting insanely jealous and she and Jude started their falling out. Well one night, Jude was getting all ready for her night out with the boys, she was fifteen now, and was waiting for John to pick her up. I remember sitting on the couch and she came down the stairs wearing the shortest jean skirt I ever saw, and a really sexy red top. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was curled; she had bangles on her wrists and some really long chains around her neck. She was wearing red heels; you don't wear heels to go dancing. When she opened the door John came in and handed her the chain. He saw me and handed me one too…"

Sadie laughed nervously and held the chain close to her chest again. One single tear fell from her eye and went down her cheek. "We were officially part of the Chain Gang, sisters."

"Anyways, um…after they invited me out with them but I said no…"

Sadie was silently crying now but she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "That night, right before they got in the car, I saw Jude and John kissing. I mean like really kissing. Then they got in the car and drove away. That night, Paul didn't come home. The police came and told us that they found him in some alley, a bloody brick next to his head. When Jude got him I told her and she broke down. I told her that the police were looking for John; apparently he was the number one suspect. When he didn't have an alibi they put him away. I guess he got out on parole or something…"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Jude's hanging out with a whole bunch of murderers! She doesn't even care!! They killed her brother and she is down there having drinks with them!!" Tommy quickly rose from the couch and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

When Tommy got to the rehearsal space he stormed in and was going to grab Jude's arm to talk to her but he felt like he got a slap in the face when he saw Jude sitting on John's lap, making out with him.


	5. Chapter 5

---Cherry Red---Chapter Five---Rated R---

Tommy quickly ran back out of the door he entered and slid down the door. "I am so stupid!" he told himself. He suddenly fell backwards and was lying on his back, he looked up at Jude, she had opened the door he was leaning against. "Tommy!"

"Jude." He said. He stood up and was about to walk away but Jude stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do, but I would rather do that when I didn't interrupt your make up session with a murderer!"

Next thing he knows he cheek is burning and his head was thrown to the side. She had slapped him. When he looked up at her, in shock, she looked so sad. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Tommy I am so sorry!"

He just rolled his eyes and turned away. "Forget it."

"But Tommy, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Tommy just waved her off and turned to walk away again when a big hand grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into the room. He turned to see John standing in front of him with a cold expression. "We need to talk man…"

Tommy looked at him like he was crazy, "I need to talk to Jude, not you."

John rolled his eyes and dragged him into one of the bed rooms anyways. Outside Matt wrapped Jude in a hug and let her cry onto his shoulder.

John shoved Tommy to a wall. "You need to stop messing with her head man!"

Tommy shoved him back, "_You_ need to stop messing with her! You screw with her when she's under aged! Kill her brother! And then come back just to screw with her again!"

John punched him right in the jaw, "Like Jude said, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Tommy got up from the ground and sighed when he saw John sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked really torn. "Then explain it to me…" Tommy said, keeping a level voice. He really cared about Jude and is this guy did to, he should hear him out.

"That night Paul was killed, I was with Jude."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "So…?"

John turned to Tommy, "No, I was _with_ Jude. After that night, she wasn't a virgin anymore…" Tommy wanted to punch this guy but he kept himself calm, knowing that there was probably more.

"Jude was my alibi, and when the police asked me for it, I wouldn't tell them. I didn't want Jude to get a bad reputation, and I would be going to jail anyway for statutory rape. Plus there as Sabrina to worry about, we were still together then. Paul was my best friend. I would never kill him. Jude wanted me to just tell them that we were together but I wouldn't let her, she would not throw away her whole life for me. We were already talking about her entering the Instant Star competition and I knew that if we told people the truth then it would be on the news and people would label Jude as a slut, whore…things I didn't want her to deal with, especially if she was going to be in the public eye. You see the cop working on the case, he had some bad blood with my father, and he was always looking for things to nail me on. This was that thing. She was only fifteen, hell she had just turned fifteen and I was nineteen. We weren't exactly everyone's cutest couple. Her parents already hated me, Paul and me started getting into it more because of all the time we were spending together…"

Tommy was in shock, "So you went to jail, for Jude?"

John nodded, "I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I loved her. So when she told me she was ready for us to be together, we ran away, even if it was just for that one night. Then all this happened and she was willing to give up everything, everything we built for her, for me. But I wanted what was best for her."

Tommy slumped down against the wall. This guy did everything Tommy wanted to do for Jude. He wanted to be with her and he didn't care about the consequences. Meanwhile Tommy waited until she was legal and even now their 'relationship' was kept in secret.

"Ever since Paul died, Matt stepped up as her brother. Reid has always had a crush on her but I wouldn't let him go anywhere near her. While I was away I told Jude to try and move on, go out for instant star, she did. I thought she forgot about me until when I got out today and there she was, standing at the gate, waiting to pick me up, along with my gang. She still had her chain, that's the most loyal thing a guy could ask for."

Tommy nodded; this was all a lot to think about. He finally got up and went out of the room, not looking at John. John sighed and got up to follow him. Tommy got out to the main room and looked at Jude. "Darius said that you can have today and tomorrow off but he wants another song and you need to be back in to record it by Thursday. Then he wants it finished by Tuesday, and a new song written."

Jude nodded. "Anything else you want to talk about?" Tommy shrugged, "Nothing comes to mind…" He lied through his teeth. Jude rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a pansy and stop lying to me! Tell me what you want to talk about! Tell me that you hate the fact that you aren't my number one priority! Tell me that you hate me getting messed up with this! Tell me! Tell me Tommy!" Jude lightly shoved his shoulders and tears were forming in her eyes. "Show me that you care…please…" She whispered, she fell into his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. Tommy held her close and looked around at everyone's eyes on them. Brooke got off Lucas' lap and walked over to them. She gently rubbed Jude's back and showed Tommy where he could bring Jude to talk. She led him into one of the bed rooms and sent a sympathetic look to Tommy who was holding a sobbing Jude bridal style. He gently lied her down on the bed and nodded in thanks to Brooke who pulled the door shut behind her.

Tommy stroked Jude's hair while her sobs subsided. "Jude, baby, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Jude sat up and rubbed her nose, "Honestly? I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that I abandoned my friends after my brother died, I wanted to forget that my brother died, I wanted to forget that I betrayed my best friend, I wanted to forget that I was the reason John was in jail, I wanted to forget that I loved him…"

Jude gasped at the last confession and put a hand over her mouth. "Tommy…I…"

Tommy just put up a hand and turned away, "Don't worry about it Jude, like you said this morning, we just hook up every night. That's it. I gotta go produce Karma so come by the studio tomorrow with a song."

Before Jude could say anything Tommy had gotten up and was leaving.

Jude sighed; _this couldn't be happening…_ she thought. _I love Tommy, I know I do, just having all this come back is confusing me…_

There was a knock at the door and Jude looked up and saw John enter. "Cherry, you alright?" he saw Jude's tear strained cheeks, "Whose ass do I need to kick?"

Jude laughed and rubbed her eyes, "Mine, I am such a bitch." John walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey now, don't worry about it. Jude, worry about today, this moment, because that's all you can control. That's all that matters." John softly kissed her lips, "Remember **this** moment." He leaned in and kissed her again, Jude felt how much he loved her, and she knew she loved him too, but _Tommy_ she thought again. John gently stroked the side of her face as the kiss grew more passionate, but still loving. Jude forced herself to concentrate on this moment, because he was right, it was the only thing she could control in life. She kissed him back.

John laid her back down onto the bed and started to pull her shirt over her head. Jude helped him to slip it off and then started to pull off his beater. John hovered above her and smiled as he held onto her chain. She looked down at it and smiled, she grabbed his chain that was around his neck and pulled him toward her, kissing him lovingly. John smiled when they pulled away for air, he crashed his lips onto her, this kiss was harder, and more filled with lust. But every time Jude looked into his eyes, she could tell how much he loved her, not just lusted after her.

As the kisses became harder, so did the touches. John started grabbing Jude's hips and pulling her closer against his body; they were both lying on their sides as Jude scratched her nails across John's back and chest. Jude quickly undid his pants and started to slide them down. John looked at her, "You sure about this? It would be the first time that we're together since…" Jude silenced him with a kiss. "I can only control this moment right?" John smiled at her and crashed his lips onto hers once again. He pulled her tight jeans down to her ankles where she daintily kicked them off. Jude forced him to stand up and knelt down in front of him; she pulled off his sneakers and socks and smirked when she saw the boxers he was wearing. They were his lucky pair. "Hoping to get lucky tonight Cena?" John smirked, "I wore my lucky pair because I was hoping you'd be there when I got out. I told you they always worked."

Jude smiled, and started to slide the boxers down. His semi hard erection popped out at her. Jude just smiled and lightly stroked it before standing up again to meet him face to face. She was feeling a little shy, she didn't know why, she had done this with John before, and she had done this with Tommy just about every night. Her breath started to get a little shaky but then John grabbed her hand tenderly. "We don't have to do this Cherry, I love you…"

Jude looked up at him, he told her that the night she lost her virginity too, but that was the last time he said it to her. Four years ago. Jude smiled at him, she can only control this moment, and at this moment, she loved him too. "I love you too."

John smiled and pulled her into another kiss. He walked her backwards until she felt the bed on the back of her legs. Jude started to let herself fall backwards; knowing John wouldn't let her head hit the bed without his hand behind it. ((John Mayer---Your Body Is a Wonderland anyone? I love that line…))

Jude smiled as John climbed on top of her; she kicked off her shoes and socks, now she was just lying in front of him in her bra and lacy boy shorts. The only thing separating their bodies. John passionately kissed her and rolled them over so she was on top of him, he took this angle as the opportunity to unclasp her bra and throw it behind them. Jude lifted her hips off his abdomen so he could slide the red underwear off her. Jude smiled and kissed him one last time, again he flipped them over so she was under him this time.

John sent Jude one last look before slowly entering her, Jude smiled at him the whole time, never one losing eye contact. Jude pushed her hips forward, telling him that it was okay to go faster. Once fully inside her John kissed Jude softly on the lips. When they pulled away Jude laughed a little, "You were never a patient man John Cena…"

John smiled and looked down, "I am just trying to love you the way you were meant to be loved."

Jude smiled and she felt John moving inside her again. Jude moaned as John started to thrust faster and faster. Jude lifted herself up a little to get a better angle. She held onto John's shoulder tightly and bit down a little, earning a little moan from him every once in awhile. Jude smiled in satisfaction when she saw a little red mark forming where she bit. John started moving faster and faster, Jude raked his back with her nails she even thought she drew blood.

John roughly pushed Jude away from him; still staying connected, and grabbed the chain around her neck. He brought her face to his and kissed her so hard that it brought on her orgasm. She screamed into his mouth; feeling her moan John came to, seeping inside of her. They both fell back onto the bed; Jude looked at him lovingly and traced the outline of his swollen lips. "Remember this moment, right?"

John kissed her again, "Right."

The Next Day…

Jude walked into the studio, happily fingering her chain that was around her neck. She walked into Studio A to find Karma standing against the soundboard with Tommy in front of her, "You're producing Karma _now?_ But it's my studio time…"

Karma shrugged and smirked, "Tommy's just teaching me how to push his buttons."

Tommy just laughed and wheeled himself away from her. "She just came in to get her things; I was mixing, so I started showing her the board."

Jude raised her eyebrows, "Oh…"

Jude shrugged, "Well I have a new song so if we could get started." Tommy nodded and motioned for her to go into the booth. She nodded and walked in and scowled when she saw Karma sit in Kwest's chair, ready to help the mix. Jude rolled her eyes and decided to give this take her all, show Karma that she will always be on the top.

"Where's my will  
Can I find the way

A familiar sound  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay

I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong 

A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay 

And I'll stand up on the ocean

Just to show you that I am strong, strong

But what if I am wrong

A familiar look

A familiar smile

Makes it so hard to make a choice

I don't know if I should stay

Away"

Jude finished it off softly and walked out of the sound booth and into the mixing booth, "I already talked to Spied about the music, I want it to be mostly piano and he said he would talk to Kyle and Wally about the other music. They will be here later. I can't sing the song better that what I just did so if you have a problem with it, fix it with your magical mixing powers…"

Jude shrugged and walked out. Tommy quickly got up to follow her, and for once in her life, Karma realized that she wasn't the best around here. Tommy followed Jude into the hallway and stopped her. "Jude, we need to talk…"

"Oh now you want to talk?"

"Yes. Jude can we go somewhere?"

Jude completely ignored him, "Do you think anyone's in studio C?"

"Jude, c'mon talk to me…"

"Because I think I'll hang out in there for awhile…"

"Jude, please…?"

"Bye Tommy." She turned on her heel and walked away from her; she pulled out her phone and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

---Cherry Red---Chapter Six---

Darius was sitting in his office going through some papers. Jude sighed nervously as she watched him through the window in the door. She went to grasp the door handle when another hand grabbed it. Jude looked over and saw Tommy standing next to her. "Sorry, I just finished your single." Jude nodded nervously; she was hoping she could talk to Darius alone.

Tommy walked into the office and Jude followed. "T, Jude, whatcha got for me?" Darius asked, reclining in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

Tommy handed Darius the c.d. "Jude's got a new single, I think it's gonna be a hit. I just finished mixing it." Darius nodded and walked over to his stereo system. After he put it in he looked at Jude confused. "What are you doing here? You don't need to be here for me to okay it…" Jude nodded, "I wanted to talk to you." Darius noticed a c.d. hidden in her jacket. "You got something else for me to listen to?" He asked gesturing to the hidden c.d. Tommy looked over at her confused, "You got something else Harrison?"

Jude looked down, "Can we just listen to my single?"

Darius nodded but Tommy's eyes still lingered on her. The room first filled with a soft piano tune that Jude recognized as the music she and Spied had laid out for I Don't Know If I Should Stay. Darius nodded his head along to the song and smiled when Jude's vocals entered the speakers. After it was done playing Darius smiled, "It's gonna be number one. Great job guys. Save it onto the albums first draft." Tommy nodded but didn't move. He wanted to know what Jude wanted to show Darius.

"So Jude, what did you want to show me?"

Jude sent a look to Tommy but he didn't move, "Can we talk in private?"

Darius looked at Tommy, then back to Jude. "Jude if this is about music; Tommy is your producer so he can stay. If this is about something else then Tommy, can you excuse us?"

Tommy looked at Jude to see what she said, she wouldn't meet his eyes so he sighed and got up to leave, angrily. Jude sighed and walked over to Darius' desk. She handed him a c.d. "After my vocals were recorded I spent the day in Studio C with a friend."

Darius rolled his eyes, "You know that if you aren't recording you should be writing."

"I know Darius, but just hear me out. He is an amazing singer. He does a lot of rap but he just recorded a few rock songs too. He's amazingly talented."

Darius cut her off, "He recorded how many songs in one afternoon?"

"Two, but there are two he already had recorded on the c.d. too."

Darius nodded, "Not bad, not bad at all. And you produced these two songs?"

Jude smiled proudly, "Yup."

Darius smiled at her, but then frowned. "Your not thinking about producing instead of singing are you?"

Jude shook her head furiously, "No! No, but I was thinking maybe I could co-produce my own album and co-produce John's."

"John is your friend?" Darius asked. Jude nodded.

"Why do you want to co-produce your own album? Do you not like what Tommy and Kwest are doing with it?"

Jude shook her head again, "No, they're both amazing. It's just that I could co-produce with them because they can show me the ropes and I am most familiar with my own music so I figured it would be easiest for me to learn that way. And I know that I will be busy with my own album so I would co-produce John's…"

"You're already making plans and I haven't even heard this kid sing yet."

Jude looked down and laughed, "He isn't a kid. He's 25 years old, and I am planning it already because I have faith in his talents."

Darius smiled at her, "You could make a great business woman Jude. You have that edge."

Jude smiled, "Thanks Darius. So you want me to put in the c.d.?"

Darius smiled and watched her walk over to the stereo system, "Sure."

The first song was one of the rap songs that Jude and John were dancing to earlier.

**((The Time is Now by John Cena))**

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off  
My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this  
It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished  
A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'  
Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning  
Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails  
Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail  
I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing  
they could run with my division but they gone fishing -  
- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight  
I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate  
In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot  
you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater  
If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan  
Lay yo' ass down for the three second tan  


_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

_  
Yeah, uhh  
It's gon' be what it's gon' be  
Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T  
Uhh - it's a war dance and victory step  
A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep  
John Cena, Trademarc, y'all are so-so  
And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though  
Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no  
When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show  
See what happens when the ice age melt  
You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps  
I rock a timepiece by Benny if any  
The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me  
A man's measured by the way that he thinks  
Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks  
I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self  
So for now Marc Predka's livin' live for wealth_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

**((Bad, Bad Man by John Cena))**

_Aww, you done did it now  
Chaos you shoulda put this one in the vault man!  
They not ready - they don't know what's comin man!  
Oh we gonna drop this on 'em right here  
Y'all ain't ready for this, Y'ALL AIN'T READY FOR NONE OF THIS!_

Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets  
Make unclever rappers scurred, they be droppin the heat  
Shocked the world, now I'm standin alone  
I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones  
You can't help but nod your head to the track  
Fuck the watered down rap, we be takin it back  
Give it to me straight - ain't no chasin it  
Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facin it  
Cause you, playin the role and you plannin to fold  
This the masterplan, we got the planet on hold  
We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker  
Breakin up your sound like a drive-through speaker  
Everything that I be spittin is strong  
After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song  
We the monkeywrench, that's gonna ruin your plan  
And don't fuck with John Cena - I'm a BAD, BAD MAN

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man  


_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_  
We devils - rockin ambient levels  
We set loose among hot tunes to instrumentals  
And cats got one-liners, I drop several  
And I think it's funny you choose, losin progress  
or runnin in place; we makin moves, and y'all settle  
I rip rappers and take responsibility  
for makin future hall-of-famers look third rate  
Y'all are lost for words like conversation on your worst first date  
and ride beats, creep through side streets  
Looseleaf notepads that's where rhymes leak  
Punchlines - man, don't even beg  
I got knee-slappin tracks, y'all brusin your leg  
You a rhyme writer - funny man, that's a joke  
You ain't worthy of bein my secretary man that's a quote  
I flood tracks like cracks in boats  
And pussy rappers choked up with they own lines in they throat_

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

TURN UP THE MICROPHONE and feed me I'm a beast  
MC's and they beats is what I eat, 16 I'll leave you in the street  
My rhymes are sicker than gangrene in both feet  
It's spreadin up the leg, and headed for the head  
Your rhymes are whack your style is proof that the brain corrosion  
is fuckin with your chosen flows, I'm nice with mics  
My hands'll break your nose like Mikey Tyson  
Fightin in his prime, one rhyme  
And I shake up the room one time, BOOM! To the jaw  
Your face is a coat type raw  
And the blood and snot they mix, jelly on the floor  
My love is cop them bricks, belly on the floor  
I rob you, you soft and you really ain't a problem  
I solve you, 357 long nose revolve you  
Acid in your face, bad look, dissolve you  
I'm a bad, bad man

Yeah, check it out  
It's Bumpy Knuckles baby  
And I want you to say hello to the BAD, BAD, MAN - C'MON!

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

"Those were the two rap songs he already had. This next one is called Lips Like Morphine. The rest are his rocks songs that I produced."

Darius smiled, but he had a poker face on so Jude couldn't tell if he liked them or not. It was silent except for the c.d. they could hear spinning in the stereo. Finally the rock music filled the room, followed by John's lyrics.

**((Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah))**

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

Knock me out (knock me out)  
Knock me out (knock me out)  
Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

Knock me out (knock me out)  
Knock me out (knock me out)  
Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

**((Cherry Red by The Static Age))**

_In the pictures  
she's been moving  
black and white and cherry red  
drawing thin lines  
between our lives  
black and white and cherry red_

_the tightrope dance of the walking dead  
we do all we can  
in an hour  
you could have had me  
and by nightfall i was yours  
it wasn't your fault  
you never met me  
pandora's box  
she sings a siren's song  
i am the damage done  
it was all i needed (was all i needed)  
in the pictures  
she is reason  
a promise i keep to myself  
drawing substance from a dry stone  
black and white and cherry red  
tightrope dance of the walking dead  
do all we can  
she sings a siren's song  
i am the damage done  
and maybe i'm not right  
to think of things this way  
but it's all i have now  
so look away  
it's funny  
they go just like they came  
she sings a siren's song  
i am the damage done  
i am not you she said  
i am not you she said  
won't you listen  
i am not you she said  
i am not what you need  
won't you listen_

_won't you listen_

_won't you listen_

_won't you listen_

Jude blushed at this song, but Darius didn't notice; he didn't know the song was about her.

Another song started and Darius looked at her confused. "This was an unfinished demo. I guess we forgot to take it off."

Darius stopped her from taking out the c.d. He was intrigued by what he heard of the demo so far and wanted to hear what was left.

**((Cherry Red by ZZ Top))**

_Strange things goin' through my head. Oh!_

_Crazy things that I think she said._

_Slides so slinky that it's gotta be real._

_she just wanna know how to feel._

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_She just wanna feel cherry red._

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_She just wanna feel cherry red._

_This town of killer tits is doing me in._

_Tried to leave once wanna do it again._

_But this one little thing's such a thoroughbred._

_I'm addicted to the feel of her cherry red._

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_Addicted to the feel of her cherry red._

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_I wanna keep thinkin' 'bout cherry red._

_Whip out a bottle of your favorite rave_

_I think you better tend to your cherry crave_

_Ain't nothin' stupid what we're talking about_

_Take a little twist and then you pour it on out_

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_Think you better tend to your cherry red._

_Cherry red, cherry red_

_I think you better give me that cherry red._

Darius folded his hands on his lap. "Well, I've gathered that this guy likes cherries." Jude blushed and this time Darius noticed it but chose to ignore it, seeing as he didn't understand it. "Get him in here and we'll discuss a contract." Jude smiled excitedly and jumped up to go find John.


	7. Chapter 7

---Cherry Red---Chapter Seven---Rated R---

Jude ran into studio C and launched herself immediately into John's arms. "He wants to talk about a contract!!"

John smiled but still put her back on the ground, "You didn't tell him about my past though did you?"

Jude shrugged, "He doesn't need to know…"

John sighed and looked away, "Jude, Officer Carden will make sure that everyone knows who I am. He hates me, and he knows a lot of people."

Jude just shrugged, "Sucks for him, nothing can keep us down." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Mmmm…" John said as he wrapped his arms along her back, he looked to the soundboard and back to Jude. He did this motion a few times. "Got any soundboard fantasies you wanna try?" John raised her eyebrows at her and Jude just laughed and hit his chest. "This is a place for work now, no fooling around." John face suddenly turned serious. "Who said anything about fooling around? I wanna work it…" He started thrusting his hips toward her, Jude just laughed and lightly pushed him away. "I don't think so…"

John sighed but kept the smile on his face. "Alright Cherry, let's go talk to this big boss-man of yours."

Jude smiled widely and grabbed his hand. She led him out of the studio but accidentally opened the door and hit someone. Jude looked down at the lump on the floor and threw a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry…Tommy?"

Tommy turned to her, rubbing his arm. "Yeah Harrison, it's me. What is with me, you, doors, and pain huh?" Jude smiled at his comment. Tommy saw John standing behind Jude and gave him a tight smile. Jude turned from John to Tommy, "John is probably going to be another artist here. And I'm gonna co-produce the album. Isn't that awesome?"

Tommy just nodded, "Sounds great. So I guess you'll be sticking around?" He asked John.

John just smiled at him, and wrapped an arm around Jude's waist. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Tommy just took a step toward the two, "Well, you never know what can happen within a few days." John just stared him down but Tommy was backing down either. Jude was in the middle and started to feel very uncomfortable. "Alright guys well we have a meeting with Darius but Tommy I think we should talk later." Tommy looked at her and smiled, he nodded and walked off.

Jude started walking toward Darius' office, signaling for John to follow. He walked after her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. Jude smiled sweetly at him as she opened the door to Darius' office.

"John I presume?" Darius said to John. "Yes sir…" John stuck his hand out for Darius to shake. Darius smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I have to say man, I love your work." John said, ((I know the dude that plays Darius was a big time rapper so right now, so is Darius)) Darius smiled and nodded at John, he turned to Jude. "I like this guy." Jude laughed and grabbed John's hand, smiling at him. They both sat down on the couch opposite his desk but they didn't release each others hands. John's fingers were intertwined with Jude's and their hands rested on Jude's thigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Darius. "So John, I figured we'd start off nice and easy. A one year, one album contract, complete with album release party and tour afterwards. Then after that we will see how everything turns out and talk about bringing you back for a more permanent artist. Like Jude three year contract. Think of this as a trial period. But from what I heard we shouldn't have any problems." John smiled.

"Thanks man; that sounds great."

Darius smiled and leaned over his computer. "Now for a producer I figured I would give you Johnson, he's fairly new to G-Major but not new to producing. He's a great guy but he works more with rock bands so this will be a change for him. But since Jude will be co-producing I figured you could make it work…"

John interrupted him, "No disrespect, but I was sort of hoping I could just co-produce with Jude. I mean, I did show her everything I know. And I know it will probably take longer because I'll have to worry about singing, producing, and writing, but I do already have 4 songs finished and recorded. We could just take another day or two to perfect them."

Darius pursed his lips and nodded his head, considering the idea. "He taught you how to work the board?" He asked Jude.

Jude turned to John and smiled, "Yup, when we were younger we got a bunch of cheap equipment so I got the basics down. Then he was just familiarizing me with everything today. Plus I've picked up a few things from Tommy and Kwest over the years." Darius smiled at them. "Well I like the idea. There songs are great as they are. Just clean it up a little bit to make it platinum worthy; if you need any help I will tell Tommy that is your on-call producer. If there are any problem just tell him to help you. John, you have any experience with actual producing?"

John shrugged, he learned how to while he was locked up, but he didn't know if he should tell Darius that. He looked at Jude who just smiled at him, she didn't catch on. He decided the truth was the best. "Well like Jude said we had some cheap equipment that I taught myself to use and then while I was locked up I learned the more professional stuff and I got my raps recorded, but nothing like this."

Darius just looked at him, "You were locked up?"

John shrugged, "Yeah I just got out a few days ago…"

"Under what charges?"

"Murder, but I swear to you I didn't do it. The cop working the case had some bad blood with my family…"

Darius shook his head, "Bad blood alone wouldn't put you in jail man…"

"I had an alibi I just chose not to use it."

"Why the hell not?"

"It would have jeopardized a very close person, I loved her and she was at risk if I would have told where I was at the time of the murder."

Darius shook his head, "Sorry man but I just don't think this is going to work. I am Darius Mills, I have an image to uphold and my artists are always in the lime light, and I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Darius can I talk to you alone?"

John turned to Jude like she was crazy, "Jude, we need to talk, now."

Jude shook her head, "I need to talk to Darius, why don't you go wait in the studio we were in before. I'll be there in a sec."

John shook his head and stormed out. Jude turned to Darius. "D, listen you need to give him a chance…"

"Jude! You shouldn't even be hanging out with him!! He just got out of _jail_!!"

"It was my brother!"

"What?"

"The murder, they said John murdered my brother. Me and Sadie had an older brother and he was murdered. The night he was murdered, John was with me. He wouldn't tell anyone that we were together because I had just started Instant Star and he knew everyone was watching the moves I made and everything, so he went to jail instead."

Darius walked over to Jude and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Jude, I am so sorry."

"It's alright; just please trust that he didn't do it. Give him a chance."

Darius looked away, "I don't know Jude…"

"Look at it this way. Shay lost sales because he was pretending to be a gangsta but he grew up with a silver spoon. This guy, John is a real life gangsta. He was in jail, no pretending. All the guys will envy him for his street cred and all the girls will swoon over him, trust me." Jude blew a stand of hair out of her face.

Darius looked at Jude, "Jude, you know the rules right?"

"What rules?"

"No interoffice relationships. If you and John are involved then I can't let you work together. I will have to put Johnson on the album and you can't co-produce."

Jude looked at Darius and laughed, "I am just good friends with him Darius. We have been friend even before I entered Instant Star, since I was ten I was hanging out with him."

Darius looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Darius, nothing is going on there…" Jude smiled; she was a pro at this anyway. After everything her and Tommy had been going through she was a natural liar.

"Alright Jude, I'll have my lawyers draw up the contracts for John, go tell Tommy about your co-producing arrangements because he would want to know now that your whole schedule will be rearranged."

Jude smiled, "Alright, bye Darius."

Jude left the office and went to find Tommy. She was walking toward Studio A to find Tommy when someone latched an arm around her waist and pulled her into a room. Jude looked around, her eyes finally focused in the dark lighting and she realized they were in a stock closet. All around her were file cabinets, shelves, and stacks of papers. Jude felt someone start to kiss her jaw and they made their way up to her lips. Jude knew those lips. They pulled away when Jude needed air and the lips went back to her neck. "Tommy?" Jude gasped.

"Yeah…?" Tommy whispered in a raspy voice as he moved to the other side of her neck.

"What're you doing?" Jude asked as she giggled.

"I've missed you so much…" He said and his kisses moved lower. "I've missed you skin…" He said as his hands traveled under her shirt slightly.

"I've missed your kisses…" He said as he pecked her lips.

"I've missed your body…" He growled as his hands traveled over her breasts and flung off her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"But most of all…" He said as he slid her bra off her shoulders and down her arms, then he pressed his body against her and blew hot air in her ear, making her shiver. "I've missed your screams." Tommy quickly bit down on her ear lobe and smiled as Jude moaned.

She quickly started working on his belt buckle. She flung it over his shoulder and started unbuttoning the jeans he was wearing. Tommy had one hand on each side of her head, balancing himself as he watched Jude slide his pants down his legs.

Jude finished with Tommy's pants and then quickly ripped off his shirt. Tommy hooked a finger onto Jude's panties and slid them down roughly. Jude pulled down Tommy's pants as well.

Tommy quickly stuck two fingers inside of her and Jude moaned, she reached for Tommy's member but he pulled his hips backwards and out of her reach. "You are so beautiful that I would crawl ten miles on my hands and knees through broken glass just to jerk off in your shadow." Tommy mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder. Jude laughed through her moans, Tommy was making it hard to concentrate on anything at the speed he was forcing his fingers in and out at her.

"Tommy, I'm almost there…"

Tommy quickly pulled his fingers out of her and before she could protest Tommy pushed himself into her. Jude moaned feeling him inside her. "Ugh Jude…"

"Tommy, to-tommy…"

Tommy lifted Jude up against the wall and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to thrust into her so fast and hard Jude wanted to scream. She knew she couldn't know, because unlike the studios, the closet wasn't sound proof. So instead, Jude bit down on Tommy's shoulder hard. "ahhh…" Tommy said.

Pain was pleasure.

Jude watched at her bite mark became her mark. She seemed to be leaving her mark on a lot of guys lately. "Jude…" Tommy grunted. She could tell he was close and she was right there with him. Jude pushed Tommy away from her slightly so she could put her feet on the ground. Tommy quickly turned her around and she put her hands out in front of her on the door. Tommy took a hold of her hips and entered her from behind. They stayed like this for a little bit, Tommy was continuing at a fairly fast pace. He heard Jude's breathing becoming choppy so he sped up and slid his one hand form her hip, to the front on her stomach, then lower, and pressed into her clit. Jude moaned loudly as she came and started breathing heavily when she felt Tommy seep into her.

Jude and Tommy both collapsed onto the floor together, Jude turned and kissed Tommy soundly. "I missed this, Jude."

Jude laughed, "I'm sure you did Tommy."

Tommy laughed and pulled her closer. "No, seriously. I miss you Jude."

Jude looked up at him. "What?"

"Jude, I miss the time we spent together. I miss how close we used to be…"

"I slept with John." Jude whispered.

"What?" Tommy pulled away from Jude. "How, how could you do that? You saw him for the first time in years just two days ago!! And he already got in your pants!"

Jude sat up and looked at him, "Hey! Don't talk to me like that. I am so confused!"

Jude grabbed the roots of her hair and pulled back, trying to relieve the migraine that was growing.

"Jude, sleeping with him won't resolve your problems…"

Jude looked up at him, "Says you…you never wanted to be with me. I mean be with me as in going on dates and holding hands in the park, you never wanted that. So whenever I bring up the subject, suddenly you're kissing and touching me in all the right places and whispering all the right things. And we never get to the actual subject! So for you, sex solves your problems!!"

Jude got up and started getting dressed again. She turned to Tommy who was finishing putting on his pants. "Just give me some space to figure stuff out…alright?"

"No…" Jude turned around to see what he meant but he crashed his lips onto hers. "I will not give you space. Let's go to dinner tomorrow night."

Jude looked at him astonished. "Really?"

Tommy nodded with his forehead still against hers. "Really. I want us to try this whole thing out Jude. You know I care about you." Jude smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

---Cherry Red---Chapter Eight---

Spied and John were talking in Studio C. "So you and Jude are…close?" Spied asked.

John nodded, "Yeah, I mean me and her brother were best friends, and her and her brother were close, so we were constantly hanging out when we were younger and we just grew from there I guess."

Spied nodded, "Wait, Jude doesn't have a brother…"

John sighed, "He died, about when Jude turned fifteen, I was twenty one."

Spied looked down, "I never knew. Wait, you were 21, how old are you now?"

"25."

"Oh…I can't believe I never knew about Jude's brother. I knew her since kindergarten. Hell I dated her and I still never knew…"

"You dated her?"

"Yeah, when she was seventeen we dated for awhile. Why?"

"No reason, anyone else she's dated?"

Spied thought for awhile, "Well her first boyfriend was Shay…"

"Shay? As in the big S-to-the-H-to-the-A-to-the-Y?"

Spied nodded, "You know him?"

"Please that guy is a total poser. Acting all gangsta like he's from the hood but he grew up…god don't even get me started." Spied and John laughed, both agreeing on the fact that they didn't like Shay.

"Anyway, she went out with Shay, Jamie, me…"

"Jamie? That dorky kid form next door?"

"I'm not so dorky anymore." Spied and John both turned to see Jamie standing in the doorway. "Hey John, nice to see you out of prison."

Spied turned to John in astonishment, "You were in prison?"

John turn sheepish, "Yeah, just got out."

Jamie pushed himself off of the doorway he was standing in, "Well, I got work to do and I am guessing you have Jude to do so I'm gonna go."

Jamie left and Spied turned to John, "You and Jude…"

John looked down, and Spied stood up hastily, knocking over his chair, and leaving.

Jude exited the closet she was in, took a deep breath, and smoothed out her shirt. She walked toward Studio C to find John when she saw Jamie in the doorway. "I got work to do and I am guessing you have Jude to do so I'm gonna go…" Jude's jaw dropped and she was going to walk into the studio but Spied suddenly stormed out of it. Jude sighed and walked in to find John sitting there with his head in his hands.

"What was that about?" Jude asked throwing her hands up. Her day was going great and now this. John looked up at her, "Look, I was just talking to that Spiederman kid when Jamie came in, saying that I needed to _do_ you and then Spied got mad and left. I didn't do anything."

Jude just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She let herself fall back onto the wall; she looked up and blew some hair out of her face. "Nothing can ever be easy can it?"

"Not with us Cherry," John said with a smile.

Jude sighed, "Well, Darius said to come in tomorrow for the signing of the contract."

John stood up and walked toward her, "You didn't tell him did you?"

Jude sighed, "Yeah, yeah I did. This whole situation already put you in jail; I wasn't going to let it ruin your career too. I've already done enough damage."

John rubbed his hands along her arms in a soothing way, "You never do any damage. It's like my song says, _she sings a siren song, I am the damage done…_" John started to sing to her. Jude smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Jude grabbed John's hand and led him out of the studio. Tommy watched from the lobby and sighed, maybe he would never fully be hers.

Jude pulled John to the car and shoved him toward the passenger seat playfully. She got into the drivers side of John's car, it was a nice black Mercedes SLR McLaren.

IMGhttp://i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007?action view¤t; SLR.jpg ((just take out the spaces))

Jude hit a button one the remote and the doors on the side rose up, opening for them to get in. Jude smiled as she slid into the car. "I missed this car; I can't believe you still have it." Jude said as she ran her hands along the steering wheel. John laughed, "Remember when I taught you how to drive?"

"You taught me? I think it was more of a fatal attempt. I felt so bad for Brooke's poor cake."

John laughed, "Yeah, it was your birthday and Paul, me and Brooke put that surprise party together. You were turning fourteen and me and Paul swore you were mature enough to drive. I was supposed to bring you to the house for the party and Brooke was walking across the street with the cake…"

"Yeah, and I almost hit her so she ran and dropped the cake, we ran right over it and then I backed up and ran over it again on accident. Her face was so funny."

John and Jude laughed together. "You know Tommy tried to teach me how to drive on his Viper when I turned sixteen. Let's just say I didn't get any better." Jude laughed but John just looked at her. "You and Tommy are pretty close huh?"

Jude looked down, thinking about the right way to answer the question. "Yeah…he's my best friend. I can come to him for anything…"

John turned his head and took a deep breath, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Jude sighed, "I don't really know. We were always close when I was in Instant Star and then when I turned eighteen we sort of got together. And now tomorrow night I have a date with him." When she said this Jude looked away from him, not wanting to meet John's eyes. She heard him sigh but was happy when he didn't press the subject.

Jude started the car and pulled away.

They ended up at the rehearsal space; Jude knew that this was where they were going to be hanging out for awhile. Jude was sitting at the drum set banging away at the poor defenseless drums and symbols; taking out all her frustration that was built up because of Tommy and John.

Jude hit the symbol one last time and took a deep breath. She looked up and saw John staring at her, when their gazes locked he started laughing. "A little pent up anger their Red?"

Jude laughed and was going to answer when they heard a knock at the door. Jude got up to answer it, confused as to who it was. When she opened it Matt, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Caleb and Tyler all walked in holding big boxes, behind them walked Kris, Sabrina, Kylee, Amber, and Sasha. "What are you guys doing?" Jude asked with a laugh. Someone else burst in through the door, it was Reid. He kissed her cheek, "We're gonna hype this place up a little bit Cherry Baby."

Jude laughed and shut the door behind him. She turned to the main room and saw all the girls hanging out as they watched the guys unloading rocker chairs, a big screen tee vee, some gaming systems, some speakers for the surround sound, and then a new sound system for the whole apartment. Jude smiled; this was going to be awesome. "Hey watch the instruments!" Jude yelled as Nathan accidentally backed into one as Sasha pushed herself against him.

John walked over and wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders, "Pretty cool huh?" Jude looked around and watched as the guys unrolled a modern rug in front of the couch, "It looks awesome, but this is supposed to be our practice space. How are we gonna do that with all this stuff here?"

John shrugged, "There's still plenty of room for the instruments…" Jude looked to the back of the space and saw all the amps and instruments pushed back there.

"I guess…" Jude said uneasily. "Where did you get all this stuff anyway? It looks expensive."

John shrugged and sweetly kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about it babe."

Jude definitely felt uneasy now, she watched as John walked over to help the rest of the guys install all the equipment. Matt walked over to her and gently nudged her with his elbow, "Why the long face?" he asked.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff from?" Jude asked motioning to the room. Matt shrugged, "I had some money saved, as did the rest of us, and the guys insisted we had cool stuff to do since we had you and John back which meant more parities. So we moved all the money to a private account and the girls went shopping. They can be very persuasive." Matt said with a wink. Jude laughed, "So none of this stuff is illegal right? We're done with that?" Matt nodded, "Don't worry about it. The game systems are ones that Lucas and Nathan already had, Kris had the rug, we only bought the tee vee and the speakers. We rebuilt the sound systems ourselves."

Jude nodded and still looked around, "It's just that, this used to be where we came to practice our music, and now it's the hang out spot for out gang. It's just a weird change I guess."

Matt nodded, "A lot of things will be changing again I guess, but if you are ever uncomfortable just tell me. I guess the gang's just happy to have John back, and that means you're back. We all missed you Cherry."

Jude smiled. "Alright, love you Matty." Matt smiled and pulled her into a hug. John put on a c.d. and Jude smiled when she realized it was her song that she recorded that day. People started getting up and dancing. Jude heard the door open and close, Spied, Wally, and Kyle all entered.

"Man, this is sick!!" Kyle and Wally said together, they walked over to where Kylee and Amber were standing by the piano and started talking to them. Kylee saw them walking over to her and Amber and lightly tapped Amber's arm. "Excuse me, do you guy's have the time?" Kyle smiled, "Sure, do you have the energy?" Kylee rolled her eyes and Amber laughed, "That was cute."

"I'm Wally form Spiederman's Mind Explosion. I'm the bassist." Wally said proudly, interrupting the embarrassment of his friend. Amber smiled at him, Kylee just laughed, "And how are you little boy?" Wally's face fell, "I'm nineteen and I am not a little boy." Kylee stood up straighter. "Sorry…" she said sarcastically. Amber smiled at him, "Excuse my sister, she just broke up with that guy over there." She said pointing to Tyler who was playing a game on X-Box with Nathan.

Kylee rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly over him Amber…" Kyle smiled, "Then allow me to get you a drink, I'm Kyle by the way, the drummer." Amber laughed, "What a coincidence, She's Ky-_lee_." Kylee blushed a little and took Kyle's hand, allowing him to lead her over to the bar. Amber turned to Wally and smiled, "I'm 21, and I'm Amber. Me and Jude go way back."

Wally smiled. "Cool, would you like a drink too?" Amber shook her head yes and walked over to the bar behind Kylee and Kyle.

Spied walked over to Jude, "So, you just take over our space now?" Jude looked at him, "It's not our space. I'm the one paying the rent every month, so it's my space. You guys are welcome here any time. Besides, you should be happy, they brought all this really nice and really expensive stuff and they are leaving it here. It's not just a party thing."

Spied looked down, he was still a little peeved that Jude was hanging out with this John guy. Deciding to try and rid this awkward silence, Jude decided to be blunt. "I heard you talking to John and Jamie today. Jamie has been jealous of John ever since I can remember. He never liked me hanging out with my brother. We didn't become best friends until after he died. You shouldn't listen to him, and I would like to think that you wouldn't judge me." With that, Jude walked away, leaving Spied to feel like crap in her wake. He walked over to the game system and waited a turn to play Grand Theft Auto. He knew his relationship with Jude would all blow over soon.


	9. Chapter 9

---Cherry Red---Chapter Nine---

John and Jude were sitting in Darius' office again the next morning. Jude let go of John's hand so he can sign the contract. Jude then signed it as the witness. Darius smiled and signed on behalf of G-Major. "Welcome to the team John." John smiled and shook hands with Darius and then turned to Jude, he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. "Thank you so much!" Jude smiled, "No, this was all you." John shrugged and put her back down on the ground.

They exited the office and then second they were in the privacy of the studio John pulled her into a bruising kiss. Jude smiled but pulled away, "I need to go John, write some new stuff and I'll talk to you a little later." Jude quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed her pocketbook and walked out of G-Major. She got into her Mustang and went home, her actual home, not the rehearsal space. This was something she needed Sadie for.

Jude walked into the house and called out for Sadie, "Sades, I need help." Sadie came down the stairs with a curling iron hanging from her hair. "What's up Jude, got another hot date with John?" Jude looked at her, "How'd you find out?" Sadie rolled her eyes, "First of all, I'm your sister so you should have talked to me already. I loved Paul too. Second, he's the new artist of G-Major and I'm the receptionist, I usually know things before you do…" Sadie decided to leave out the fact that Tommy came to talk to her about it.

Jude rolled her eyes, "Whatever, anyway I don't have a date with John, I actually have a date with Tommy. A real date so I need your help."

Sadie smiled at her sister, "Alright, let me just finish my hair and I'll help you out." Jude smiled and walked into the kitchen for some coffee while Sadie finished up her hair.

Jude sipped the last of her coffee and was about to get a muffin when Sadie appeared. "Finally." Jude said as she put the muffin back on the plate. Sadie smiled and flipped her hair, "Perfection takes time. Speaking of time, what time is Tommy gonna pick you up?"

Jude shrugged, "I think he said seven, but he's gonna pick me up at the rehearsal space." Sadie nodded, and smiled. "Well let's go upstairs, I'm a bridesmaid in my friend Angela's wedding and it's a summer wedding. You can wear my dress, she just sent it over. It's beautiful." Jude smiled and nodded, following Sadie up the stairs and into her room. Jude looked to Sadie's closet and saw a dress bag hanging from the top of the door. Sadie walked over and unzipped it. Jude smiled, it was perfect.

IMGhttp://i137. s137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007?action view¤t; it0702.jpg ((just take out the spaces))

The skirt ended right about her knees and it was black; it was a soft, silk like material. The shirt dipped a little in the center, making a very slight v-neck. The material of the shirt was a pale yellow color and bunched up to make a stripe like effect. Then there was a black jacket to match the skirt, it was three quarter sleeves with a wrap around breast and a big bow on the side to tie it together. Jude smiled and twirled around in Sadie's full length mirror. She loved the way it fit. Jude smiled and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in it. She turned to Sadie, "I love it." Sadie smiled, "Good, I liked it too. I thanked god that Angela wasn't one of those brides who picks out horrible dresses for the bridal party to make her seem more beautiful." Jude laughed and looked at the clock. "I have an hour and a half." She told Sadie.

"Alright, so hang the dress up and get in the shower. I'll do your hair and make up when you get out." Jude nodded and took off the dress, putting it back in the dress bag and hanging it on the door. She slipped on her robe and grabbed a towel and went to take her shower.

Sadie walked down the stairs and picked up the muffin that Jude was going to eat before. She wrapped it in a little towel and walked up the stairs with it. She set it on the vanity and started pulling out the make up that she knew Jude would like and heated up the curling iron and straightening iron. She then relaxed on the bed and pulled out a magazine, thinking about what the night held in store for her baby sister.

Jude exited the bathroom when she finished her shower and walked into Sadie's room. Sadie smiled at her and handed her the muffin. "In case you don't like the food at the restaurant, eat this." Jude smiled and took a bite out of the chocolate chocolate chip muffin and moaned, "You made these? They're so good." Sadie smiled, "I can cook and bake, but can't sing; you can sing, but can't cook or bake. We level each other out." Jude smiled at Sadie and nodded.

She sat herself down at the vanity and let Sadie work her magic with her now wet hair.

IMGhttp://i137. s137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007?action view¤t; JudesHair. Jpg ((just take out the spaces))

Sadie twirled her hair up behind her head and stuck a few pale yellow flowers in it. Sadie just happened to have a lot of accessories for hair and stuff. Sadie blew out her bangs and then straightened them so they had that glossy look to them.

Jude smiled at her reflection once Sadie was done. Sadie spun the chair so Jude could face her. She then grabbed the eye liner and instructed Jude to closer her eyes. Jude closer her eyes and softly took the last bite of her muffin. Sadie laughed and wiped the crumbs from her sister's mouth. Jude smiled and tried to contain her laugher as Sadie applied the eye liner. She then took some yellow colored eye shadow and then some shimmer over that. The yellow really made her blue eyes stand out. Sadie then put some foundation on her face and then a very light, natural colored, blush on her cheeks. Jude smiled and thanked Sadie. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. Pucker up missy." Jude laughed and dramatically pursed he lips so Sadie could apply some nude lip stick and then a lighter colored gloss over it. Jude smiled and took the lips stuff and put it in her pocketbook; a black clutch Sadie had let her borrow. Jude threw in some money, her phone, the lip stick and lip gloss, and she turned to Sadie. "I need anything else?" She asked doing a quick turn. Sadie smiled, "One more thing." She took some brown mascara out of her jeans pocket and put some one Jude quickly. She then threw it in her bag and smiled. "Well little sister, I think you're ready."

Jude smiled, thanked Sadie and was about to walk out the door when the suddenly turned around. She grabbed a small notepad and a pencil and told Sadie with a smile, "You never know when inspiration will come." Sadie laughed and pushed her sister out of the house. Jude got into her car and started over to the rehearsal space. Jude opened to door to just find Matt, John, Reid, Brooke, and Sasha all sitting on the couch. "Where's everyone else?" she asked. John shrugged, "We sent them out."

Jude looked confused, "Why?" John shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't want everyone here when you go on your big date…" Matt answered. Jude laughed, "Why not have everyone; you three are enough to scare him away." Reid laughed, "You don't have to go on this date if you don't want to. I will be perfectly content to take you out Cherry." Reid said with a laugh. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but Jude pulled away, "Don't; touching the make-up is a big no-no." She said. Reid laughed but backed away anyway.

Jude sat down between Matt and John, John wrapped and arm over her shoulders, "You look beautiful Cherry Red." Jude smiled. "Thanks John." They heard the roaring of an engine come to a stop so Jude looked out the window and saw Tommy getting out of his viper. He was in black dress pants, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and a white beater under it. He pulled his sunglasses off his nose and hooked them in his shirt. Jude smiled and started toward the door. "I'm gonna go meet him. Bye guys."

"Bye!" they all chorused.

"Be back by 11!" Matt yelled, his older brother instincts coming into play.

"Use protection!" Brooke yelled after her, shooting a look of dominance toward Matt and sticking out her tongue. Matt looked horror stricken, "You don't think she'd sleep with him do you?"

John looked content with himself and confidante that she is his and will always be his, "No, she wouldn't. It's just a date." Matt seemed satisfied with the answer so he turned back to the tee vee. "Well then let's play, I will so kick your ass in Madden." John laughed and picked up a controller.

Jude was walking down the stairs when she was greeted by her prince. Tommy stopped at the bottom of the stairwell when he heard her coming down and his jaw was now on the floor. "Jude, you look…amazing." He breathed. Jude smiled and did a little pose, "Thanks, you looked pretty amazing yourself there Quincy." Jude walked down the remainder of the stairs. Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly. Jude smiled, "So, where are we going?"

Tommy smiled and rested his forehead against hers, "That nice little Italian place down on Carvington Street, Il Terrazzo Carmine." Jude smiled, "I've always wanted to go there." Tommy smiled and kissed her, "Well, I'm glad."

Tommy took her hand as they walked toward the car. Tommy gently tugged on her hand so she fell towards him and he nuzzled her neck, "You really do look beautiful Jude." He said into her hair. Jude just smiled, blushing a little bit.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Tommy gingerly kissed her knuckles and smiled at her before getting out of the car and running to her side to open the door for her. Jude smiled as she took his hand, getting out of the Viper. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated. Jude smiled the whole time. They ordered and got their drinks. Tommy never once let go of her hand over the table.

Feeling flirtatious Jude slipped her bare foot out of her heel and started running it along Tommy's leg. He smiled but never lost his composure and continued on conversing with her. Jude then felt his own foot tickling her ankles. She giggled a little bit and blushed. This was turning out to be a perfect night.

Jude pushed the plate away from her when she was halfway done. "That was so good." She declared. Tommy looked at her, "You didn't even finish. And if you love it so much then that is quite odd, especially for you." Jude laughed, "Well Sadie advised me to eat a muffin before coming in case I didn't like the food, and that was a good muffin." Tommy laughed, "I thought you said you've always wanted to come here?" Jude laughed, "I did, but you never told me where we were going. Hell, I was even worried if I was over dressed or not." Tommy just continued smiling, "Well I would hope that if you didn't like the food then you would tell me and we could go somewhere else." Jude smiled, "Well, no need now. I loved the food; I just don't want to gain twenty pounds if I continue eating, which I would love to. This is amazing food." She took one last bite and smiled at Tommy. "See?" Tommy laughed and continued eating his food; he didn't have a muffin before the date.

Jude laughed and wiped some of the ice cream from their ice cream and brownie off Tommy's face. "Babe, you are one messy eater." Tommy just smirked but kept his dirty comments to himself. Tommy picked up a little brownie and ice cream onto his fork and went to feed it to Jude but he wiped it on her cheek instead, "Looks like you are too baby." Before Jude could yell at him or wipe it off Tommy leaned over the table and kissed it away. Jude smiled and looked at him; they both leaned forward at the same time and shared a sweet, loving kiss. There was nothing lustful, or demanding, or pushy about it. Jude two people who were in love, kissing. Jude smiled when they pulled away and licked her lips, she could still taste the vanilla ice cream.

Tommy and Jude were now taking a walk in the city. They just decided to walk around. Jude noticed a lot of people staring at them, probably because they were Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison and they were both in formal wear. Tommy was holding Jude's hand as they talked about nothing in particular but yet they never seemed to have nothing to talk about. Jude started to have a weird feeling that someone was watching them…more particularly, her. She kept looking over her shoulder but saw no one.

Tommy saw Jude look over her shoulder and then walk closer to him, he wrapper his arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Something wrong Girl?"

Jude looked up at him, "What? No, no…"

Tommy gave her a disbelieving look, "C'mon Girl. What's going on?" Jude leaned into him some more, "Nothing, I just don't want this night to end." Tommy smiled, satisfied and kissed her forehead.

Tommy looked around and realized where they were, "We can cut through this alleyway here; it will bring us right to the car. You wanna see a movie?"

Jude smiled and nodded, pulling herself closer to Tommy. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Tommy. She felt herself being shoved against the brick wall and the person holding her arms so she couldn't move. She heard the impact of a fist on a face and next thing she knows she was free. She looked down and even in the dark she could make out the face of her attacker. "Tommy, Tommy stop! Let him go!!"

Tommy stopped punching the man long enough to look up at Jude, "Jude, this guy was attacking you!" Jude jogged over to them and pulled Tommy off the guy. She looked down at her now ripped dress and the strap on her shirt was ripped to. "Tommy, it's…"


	10. Chapter 10

---Cherry Red---Chapter Ten---Sort of Rated R ((Deals With Rape))---

"Tommy, its Officer Carden. The police officer that put John in jail." Officer Carden got off the ground angrily and was wiping the dirt off himself. "Yeah, and against my will he got let out." Tommy stepped in front of Jude to block this guy from Jude. "So, being a policeman doesn't give him a reason to attack you Jude!" Tommy was so frustrated.

Jude looked up at the man in front of Tommy, "That's right, he's out. And he has people like me, his parole officer, and his gang supporting him."

Carden just looked at them with a smirk, "Well where were you when he got attacked tonight. The Front Brothers, you remember your rival gang from 23rd street? Yeah, you might want to go warn your little pimp, I am sure your old friends would like to see you again, Whore."

Jude immediately pales and started running. Tommy ran after her. "Jude! Jude' what's he talking about?" Jude just turned around and reached her hand into Tommy's pocket, he was taken aback and looked at her. "What are you doing?" Jude pulled the car keys out of his pocket and dangles them in front of his face. She ran to the Viper and got in the drivers seat, as started that car so Tommy quickly climbed into the passenger's side. Jude pressed her foot to the pedal and pulled away.

"Jude, what is going on? What was that guy's problem?"

"He had some problems with John's dad. So Carden was always trying to nail us for the smallest things. But John always found some loophole. Well, we had a rival gang and they called themselves the Front Brothers." Jude was crying now. "Me and Sabrina were walking to one of John's parties with Paul when we were jumped by one of their groups. I was only thirteen and Sabrina was fourteen. Paul was twenty two. We were late so John came out looking for us. He saw Paul getting beat, he put up a good fight but there were at least 7 of them. John started going at them too but eventually they got Paul and John pinned to the ground. Then they turned to me and Sabrina…" Jude was crying hysterically now and started to swerve the car.

Tommy leaned over and grabbed the wheel, keeping the car going straight. "Jude, pull over."

"No!" Jude screamed, hitting the wheel wither fist, the car was still driving. "No! I need to get this out!!"

Tommy sat back in his seat; he had tears of his own. Here was the love of his life pouring her heart out to him about how she got raped at the tender age of thirteen. "Alright, alright…"

"Those guys raped me and Sabrina, right there in the alleyway. That's why we were best friends; we were the only ones who understood each other. John sent a bunch of our guys to beat the crap out of them but someone tipped Carden so he had some of his guys waiting. Matt got arrested that night, along with a bunch of other guys. Carden offered them a deal, give up John and they don't go to jail. But, number one rule of the gang, protect our brothers and sisters, because we're the only family most of us had. John went to visit them everyday. Me and Sabrina never cried rape but that defiantly made us both have a colder exterior. We became stronger and I became more independent. Meanwhile Sabrina became a slut; she started dating John right after the incident."

Tommy nodded; he wanted to kill these guys. "Anyways," Jude continued, "It wasn't the first time. John and the group made peace a year later. I was fourteen then, and the guys that did _that_ to me and Sabrina had been locked up so John, being the leader, made peace with the rival gang. But it wasn't real, John thought they were genuine but they weren't. I was a quiet little fourteen year old so when they started whispering to me and touching me, I thought they were just into me, not getting ready to rape me again. Ever since it happened Carden has been using it against me because he knew that I was the youngest in the gang and he figured that made me the most likely to crack and give him something on John…"

Jude pulled the car over and jumped out. They were in front of the rehearsal space. Jude was about to go inside but Tommy stopped her by grabbing her arm. She spun around and fell into his chest; he hugged her close to him, trying to get all her bad memories and feelings to vanish. He could feel her crying into his shirt so he picked her up bridal style and led her upstairs to the space. When they got in John was lying on the couch, all beat up, dry heaving. Jude started crying harder. She ran to his side and started stroking his face. "Cherry, I…I'm sorry…" He managed to rasp out.

Jude shook her head, "Don't worry about me, John. I'll go get you something." Jude walked into the kitchen area and came back with some aspirin, a wet cloth, and some ace bandages. Jude kneeled down next to John and pushed the aspirin through his lips and helped his drink the water. She dabbed his cuts with the wash cloth and gently kissed the cut going along his hairline. Gently holding her wrist to stop her movements, John whispered to her, "You look so beautiful Jude, I am sorry I ruined your night…" Jude shrugged, "I would rather be here taking care of you then out in the real world with you over here hurt."

John couldn't take it any more. With much difficulty, he lifted his head and brought his lips to Jude's. Jude didn't respond, nor did she push him away. She just let him kiss her. John set his head back down on the pillow and let Jude, wordlessly, wrap his head in an ace bandage with some ice, and then lift his shirt to clean the cuts on his abdomen. "Rahhhh…." He yelled as Jude wiped some peroxide along his cut, after seeing some dirt in it. Jude bent over and gingerly blew some cool air on the cut trying to relieve the pain.

This whole time Tommy was standing there watching them. If one were to look at them they would see someone who was pissed. But inside Tommy was making peace with himself. '_She cares about him, she always will and I just need to deal with it…'_ he reasoned with himself. '_I just hope she can care about me like that one day…or at least I find someone who will…'_

Tommy walked over to Jude when she got up to get some more things from the kitchen, "Jude, I think I am going to go, unless you want me to do something else."

Jude looked from John to Tommy and then back again, "No, I think I should stay here anyway. I'm really sorry our night ended like this. It was perfect up until Carden attacked us…"

Tommy nodded and swiped a strand of hair out form her face and tucked it back behind her ear. "Hey, you're perfect, just being with you was a perfect night." Jude smiled as Tommy leaned in to kiss her. Jude returned this kiss tentatively, knowing that John was most likely watching them. She walked Tommy to the door and told him that she would most likely miss the studio tomorrow but she would be in the day after. Tommy said he'd call her and for her to call him if she needed anything or any help with John. Jude agreed and waved as he left.

She walked back into the kitchen and was rinsing out the wash cloth when someone started touching her hips from behind. She felt lips on her neck and swiftly turned around. Suddenly the lights were out and Jude couldn't see anything. "John?" She asked, thinking he was up and fine. "Jude?" she heard him call in the distance. Getting really nervous now that the person touching her wasn't John she looked around but it was too dark and her eyes wouldn't focus. Suddenly two hands grabbed her from behind, Jude screamed and she heard shuffling from the living area. "Cherry? Jude?" John asked trying to walk toward the kitchen but his fractured leg was making it really difficult. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, "And stay down" the voice whispered. John took a few swings in the direction he heard the voice but he didn't hit anything. Suddenly everything went black, "Jude…" he whispered one last time.

"John?! Help!!" Jude tried to scream but got no response; the body lowered her onto the ground and forced her jacket and shirt off, which wasn't hard since Carden ripped it. Jude whipped out her cell phone before the mystery man threw her clutch bad across the room. Suddenly Jude felt someone else, besides the man on top of her, standing above her. Jude started to cry and tried even harder to fight the guys off. She held down Tommy's speed dial and prayed that he answered. Suddenly Jude felt something against her face. '_Pick up, pick up…'_ Jude silently prayed.

Suddenly something was thrusted into her mouth; some guy started forcing himself in and out of her. Jude started to gag when she heard the beautiful voice of Tommy. "Jude? Hello? Something wrong?"

Tommy heard Jude crying and gagging through the phone and quickly turned the Viper around. He sped all the way back to the rehearsal space and took the stairs two at a time. When he finally got up there he tentatively opened the door and stepped in. "Jude?" he called. He turned on the lights and followed her whimpers. He walked into the kitchen and saw some guy holding Jude down to the kitchen floor and he was pulling down her panties and some other guy was kneeling above her head, forcing her to blow him. He looked over and saw John knocked out on the ground. His immediate reactions kicked in and he ran over, kicking both guys' asses. After many punches and kicks the guys got up and ran out of the space. Now if it were any other situation Tommy would have followed them and made sure they both died, but right now Jude was his number one priority.

Tommy pulled Jude up to his chest and held her while she cried. Tommy looked beside her and noticed a pin. It resembled the wings pin that airline attendants get when they fly or something like that. Tommy looked at it closer and saw an engraving, _'Front Brothers on 88th street'_ Tommy closed his fist on the pin and held it, silently vowing to get whoever went near his girl again.

The next day Jude walked into the studio, tears still in her eyes. Tommy had stayed with her until she fell asleep and then when she woke up Matt and Lucas were standing above her. Matt looked pissed and Lucas looked sympathetic. Jude finally convinced the guys that Carden was onto them and to not go after the Brothers. She then went to the studio to find Tommy.

Jude walked into Studio A and saw Tommy with his head phones on bobbing his head to a beat. Jude walked over to him and took off the headphones gently. Tommy turned around, "Hey, sorry I wasn't there this morning but I needed to be here so I got your phone and called Matt and Lucas because those were the most recent calls…" Jude just smiled sadly at him, "Yeah its fine. I'm okay…"

Tommy smiled and cupped the back of her neck; he brought her head down so she could rest her forehead against his. "You sure you're okay? Because it's alright to not be…" Jude shook her head, "I just need to bury myself in work right now. But I promise I'll be alright." Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek quickly before letting her go in the booth.

Jude softly started strumming her guitar but then started hitting the strings harder. Tommy knew that he would only get this much emotion once so he quickly pressed the 'record' button.

**((I'm With You by Avril Lavigne))**

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

Images floated through Jude's head, she was walking through the alley happily with Sabrina and Paul; they passed a dark alley and Jude started to get scared when she heard heavy footsteps coming toward them.

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

Jude was lying on the cold concrete ground with one of the Front Brothers hovering over her, she was crying hysterically, calling out for John or Paul to help her but they were both pinned to the ground just feet away.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Jude took John's hand as they walked around years later. But did she really know who he was? His past, who he was, all these thought floated through her mind as he leaned down and sweetly kissed her. '_This moment is all that matters, its all I can control'_ Jude heard her tell herself.

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Jude walked into the rehearsal space but no one was there. She dropped her pocket book onto the end table and shrugged off her jacket, looking around. She checked her phone for any missed calls or messages but there were none.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Tommy was lying in the kitchen with her, holding her whole she cried. And she thought, did she really know who he was either?

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

Jude was running around in a place of nothingness, Tommy and John stood next to each other and she didn't know who to run to. So she kept running and Tommy and John just watched her run away.

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Jude started to sing with more passion then ever. She was strumming harder and harder against the guitar strings.

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you 

She just wanted to get up and run. She didn't know where or why but she wanted to run where no one knew her, and she could start fresh.

Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Jude started to silently cry, Tommy went to get out of his seat to go in and comfort her but a big hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and saw John standing there. "Let me go, okay?" Tommy nodded and watched the beaten man limp into the sound booth.

Deciding to give them some privacy he got up and shut the door to the studio behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

---Cherry Red---Chapter Eleven---Rated R---

Jude looked up from her guitar when she saw heard the door open and close. "John…" She said when she saw him limping. "Cherry, don't worry I'm alright." He pulled a stool up and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I was sort of thinking, maybe to try and get your mind off things, we could record something together?"

Jude looked over at him and smiled sadly, wiping her tears. "It sounds great John but right now I don't really think I would be able to write anything good."

John smiled, "That why I dug this up…" John held up an obviously old, folded piece of paper. Jude looked at it confused. John opened it up and read over it aloud. Jude smiled and threw her hands around John, "Thank you; this is just what I need." John smiled and hugged her back.

Tommy counted down from 4 on his hand signaling Jude and John to start singing.**  
**  
((Say I by Christina Milian featuring Young Jeezy—**Bold is Jude** and _Italics is John_))

_This is...this is...this is... hot  
_**You like this**  
_You are now witnessing  
The flyest shit in the world  
I can't think of nothing else to say  
Christina Milian  
Cool and Dre  
_  
**I got the urge to scream out  
Pull out the bird, it's me now  
And I don't know about you  
I'm got it popping like I'm suppose to do  
Don't hold your breath girls breath out  
Sweat out the perm pull the weave out  
And tell the world it's time and that we going to**

**love you and hurry scream out loud  
Say…  
**  
**Ima make it happen  
Ima make a way  
If you got something to prove  
If you feel the same way  
Say I...I**

**I'm going to keep it gangster  
I'm going to make it hot  
If you feeling like I do,**

**then people throw your hands up  
Say I...I**

**You want to dance then get down  
You tryna chill then sit down  
Do what you wanna to do  
don't let nobody tell you what you re suppose to do  
You want to go...you grinding  
Tryna get me in bed  
Tryna do the timing  
I know you feel this rough  
**_hey_**  
And if your with me people let me see your hands up and say…**

**Ima make it happen  
Ima make a way  
If you got something to prove  
If you feel the same way  
Say I...I**

_Ya heard the lady  
Say I if you feel it  
Yeah_

**I'm going to keep it gangster  
I'm going to make it hot**  
_Yeah you already know me Snowman  
_**If you feel like I do,**

**then people throw your hands up  
Say I...I**

_My nephew getting known and starting to talk  
Now my mom's got sick and she can't walk  
No high school diploma But I know math  
Ain't write one song and she still want half  
Dead beat dad is what the media say  
Best father in the world is what my son will say  
Won't stop til you roll, that's what his mom's going to say  
But hey  
That's the type of game you play  
The media talk so bad about me  
The streets doing so bad without me  
Can't band the snowman  
This is thug motivation is just part of the program  
The first day of class and all you gotta do is stack cash to pass  
Don't mind me I'm just thinking out loud  
Pert Got my head in the cloud_

**Getting to it, let's just face it  
We can do it if we try  
We can make it if we try,**

**make it if we try (say Ohh)  
Ain't nothing to it  
Let's just take it  
We can make it if we try  
Say Ohh  
**  
**Let's just do it  
We can make it  
I know we'll make it if we try  
Say Ohh...**

**Whoaaa...**

**Ima make it happen  
Ima make a way  
If you got something to prove  
If you feel the same way  
Say I...I**

**I'm going to keep it gangster  
I'm going to make it hot  
If you feeling like I do,**

**then people throw your hands up and  
Say I...I  
**  
**Getting to it, let's just face it  
We can do it if we try  
Ain't nothing to it  
Let's just take it  
We can make it if we try**

**Ima make it happen  
Ima make a way  
If you got something to prove  
If you feel the same way  
Say I...I**

Throughout the song John was dancing around and trying to get Jude to smile, but she wouldn't. She just seemed emotionless but she still sang the song amazingly. John gently rubbed her shoulders and smiled. "Its gonna be a hit Cherry." Jude just gave him a fake smile that he didn't catch but Tommy did. A buzz came from John's pocket and he looked at his beeper. "Oh, I…ah…I gotta go." He kissed Jude's cheek and quickly walked out.

Jude took a heavy sigh and walked out to meet Tommy. "Hey…"

"Hey…" he responded. "You did a great job with that song."

Jude nodded, "Thanks." They had made their way outside and Tommy opened the door for Jude and she climbed in. It was some unspoken message between them; Jude didn't want to be alone tonight.

They pulled up to Tommy's penthouse and Jude dropped her stuff onto the floor. Tommy shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hanger and grabbed Jude's, hanging it also. While Tommy did this Jude walked over to his music player and pressed a few buttons. The lights were dimmed and she turned to see Tommy standing by the light switch smiling softly at her. Jude smiled at him too and returned to the music. John Mayer's voice filled the entire apartment, and the soft sound of a guitar.

((Your Body is A Wonderland by John Mayer))

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

Jude felt something warm engulf her hand so she turned and saw Tommy, still smiling at her. He gently tugged her hand and Jude followed closely behind Tommy to the bedroom. There was nothing rushed, no words spoken, just natural.

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

Tommy turned once they passed the doorway to his bedroom and lightly kissed Jude. The kiss was loving and soft, not demanding or lustful like they had been in the past. Tommy felt Jude's mouth twitch a little, as if she wanted to smile. He wrapped her arms around her and they got over to the bed. Tommy sat down and Jude stood in front of him, still not disconnecting their lips.

Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Tommy slowly slid off her shirt, and her jean skirt soon followed. Jude slowly unbuttoned Tommy's shirt, button by button. In the past she would have just ripped the buttons off, but there was something differed about tonight. Maybe it was the song, _If you want love, we'll make it…_we they making love? Not just sex?

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland 

Tommy's hand skillfully slithered all around her body, barely touching her as his fingertips skimmed her creamy skin; Jude shuddered at his touch. Tommy smiled, he usually smirked when he got a reaction out of her but this time he was all smiles, warm, calming smiles. Jude met his eyes and she leaned in to kiss him, Tommy met her halfway and put his hands on her hips lightly.

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

Tommy tugged Jude closer to her; he sat up a little straighter and spun around slowly so Jude's back was to the bed. She gently jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her onto the bed, his hand cupping the back of her neck and the other supporting her with his hand on her lower back. After lying down Jude unwrapped her legs from Tommy and slowly undid the button on his pants. When Tommy was pulling them off his legs Jude slowly backed herself up to the head of the bed. The backwards movement caused her hair to fall from behind her ears and into her face. Tommy smiled at her and rested back on her elbows, her ankles crossed and her knees slightly bent. Jude bit her lip and smiled shyly.

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Tommy climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her, his warm eyes and soft smile never leaving his face. Jude smiled and pulled him closer. He gently pulled her bra off her body and then he placed feather light kisses along her stomach before pulling her panties down too. Jude smiled and pulled his boxers down his legs, leaving them at his ankles for him to kick off himself. Tommy let them drop to the floor before pulled his legs back onto the bed. Jude's face stayed emotionless and Tommy's smile, though his face was still warm, was now gone and replaced with a serious expression. Jude gave him a small smile and slight nod telling Tommy is was okay to continue. He nodded too and let his hands travel from her finger tips, up her arms, down her sides (which made Jude giggle), and then down to her hips.

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Tommy let his hands rest on her hips. Not pushing her any further unless it was truly what she wanted. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Jude just smiled, a real smile, not one she gave John earlier. "Yes." Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek, he still wasn't going to treat this like every other time they were together. He didn't know what was different, it just was. So Tommy started to drag the tips of his fingers up from her hips again, back up her sides, down her arms, and then he took Jude's hands in his. Lightly caressing her fingers.

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes 

Jude smiled as he played with her hands. She moved up toward the head of the bed a little bit so she could sit up more. Tommy pulled back slightly and couldn't help but give her a once over. She looked amazing, there was something shy about her, but there was also a glow she had that was just so outgoing. He smiled at her, assuring her that he had no intention of hurting her, but loving her. Jude just looked at him for a minute before kissing him, once again, softly.

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland 

During the kiss, Tommy slid himself inside her. Jude moaned slightly and Tommy swallowed it. The kiss continued soft and Tommy and Jude started to move, together. Tommy wrapped his arms across her back and he pulled her to sit up with him. Jude smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy continually kissed her temple, her hair, her cheek, wherever seemed the most intimate.

Da da dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba la la la  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da

Jude lifted her head and looked at Tommy, once their eyes met that was it. They both lolled their heads back and screamed in ecstasy. Tommy cupped the back of her head and lied her back down on the bed. Her face was slightly sweaty and the little baby hairs along her hairline were sticking to her face. She took a deep breath and looked up at Tommy. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her passionately, but again, not needy. When they pulled away Tommy rested down next to Jude and pulled her closer to him. Jude turned so she could face him and without looking into his eyes she snuggled into his chest, "I really do love you, you know."

Tommy smiled and stroked her hair, "I know; I really do love you to." Tommy felt her smile against his chest but she didn't say anything. She just snuggled next to him and kissed his side, where his third rib was, she knew that was his weak spot. She then rolled over so her body was able to fit better against Tommy's, and drifted off to sleep.

And for once, neither of them worried about her having to sneak home in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

---Cherry Red---Chapter Twelve---

Jude walked into G-Major the next morning pretty expressionless. She had woken up with Tommy in the morning and they had breakfast. Jude barely said anything but Tommy could see the smile she was trying to hide. Jude kissed him softly before leaving to walk to G-Major. On the way she saw a picture of her and John on a newsstand. There were magazines placed all over with her and John smiling at each other with their chains.

'_Instant Star from the Hood?'_

'_Ms Harrison will do anything to expand her range, huh?'_

'_Jude hooking up with the new kid on the block.'_

'_INSTANT STAR POSER'_

'_From sad girl with guitar to gang banger? I don't think so…'_

The titles were hurtful and Jude felt tears in her eyes. She proceeded to G-Major and walked right into Darius' office. But before she could make it in there John caught her and spun her around. Jude broke down into his arms and they sunk to the floor together, John stroking her hair as she cried. "I just wanted to sing with you, I didn't think everyone would call me a poser…" John nodded and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, kissing her hair and her temple.

Jude stood up and brushed herself off, "John, I need to go…" Before he could stop her she walked into Darius' office. Darius gave her a sad smile upon her entrance and motioned for her to sit down. "Hold on, let me get Tom in here." Jude nodded, Darius picked up his phone and beeped him. "I have a phone call to make so, make yourself at home." Jude smiled and walked over to the magazine rack and started browsing. She read over some of the articles about called her a fake and she finally put them down and walked back over to her seat. The door opened and Tommy walked in, he smiled sadly at her, knowing what was going on. He saw the papers on his way to work. Darius, seeing him, got off the phone.

"Tom, Jude, I take it you have both seen the papers." Jude and Tommy both nodded. "Well, I was thinking we could have a press conference, introduce John and get this all straightened out. I don't know why the public is reacting this way; it was a great song…" Darius said shaking his head and flipping through some papers. Tommy looked up, "Why did you want me here?" he asked. Darius smiled, "I want you two to write a song, a great one that will blow these people out of the park and know that you are here for good. You are a star Jude, and you are definitely no poser."

Jude smiled slightly and nodded, "Alright, well I'll be in the studio…" She said getting up but Darius stopped her, "Nope, no studio. I want this to be an amazing song so you both have the day off to go somewhere inspirational and write."

Jude smiled and took Tommy's hand, leading him out of the office. John was standing in the lobby, waiting for them to come out. He spotted them and walked over; he never took his eyes off their joined hands. "Cherry Red, what's going on?"

Jude shrugged, "We're going to write a song and I am gonna sit in at your press conference." John smiled. "Well alright, that's at 4 so I'll see you at like 3?" Jude thought for a minute, "Well its noon now, so I am not sure when we'll be back."

Before John could answer Jude had grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him out of the studios. Jude stood in front of the Viper and smiled, holding out her hand for the keys. Tommy sighed and handed them over. Jude smiled and walked over to the driver's side.

Jude pulled up in front of the park; it was an old abandoned park, secluded behind some thick willowed trees. Jude smiled and walked over to the rusty swings and sat down. "I always come here to just relax; I don't think I've ever written a song here though…except 24 Hours. Here is where I re-wrote it right before the Vinyl Palace."

Tommy smiled and sat on the swing next to her, "Don't sit there!"

Tommy quickly jumped up and looked down, "What? What?!"

Jude shrugged, "It's got history…" Tommy looked at her like she was crazy, "History?" Jude smiled and pointed, etched into the metal was a conversation.

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

'_Movies tonight?'_

'_yeah…'_

'_So who's Nick?'_

'_Well who's Richelle?!'_

'_You're unbelievable'_

'_What I did was unforgivable…'_

'_But I'll forgive you.'_

'_Because I'm irreplaceable.'_

'_But I CAN replace you.'_

'_I'm glad you don't want to,'_

'_Me too…'_

Tommy read the whole conversation, "Who were you talking to?"

Jude shrugged, "Wasn't me. I used to come here and no one else would come here except this one other couple. I didn't know them but I used to follow their conversations and stuff."

Tommy smiled, "Well then get up because I don't want to sit on 'the history.'" He said using air quotes and laughing. Jude smiled and got up, letting Tommy take her swing. She then sat down on his lap. Tommy smiled and put his hands on her hips. He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Maybe we should write that song." He said when they pulled away.

Jude smiled and pulled out her acoustic. She sat on the cold ground with her notebook by her side and a pen in her hand. "What should I write about?" Tommy shrugged and slipped off the swing, sitting behind her. She lied back between his legs and rested herself on his chest. "Well babe, I hate to say it but you have a whole hell of a lot of drama going on."

Jude looked at him, then over at the swing, and then back to Tommy. "I think I got it…" Tommy smiled and watched her pick up her guitar and started to strum the chords.

((Unbelievable by Kaci Brown))

I wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me by you your side

"No, no that's not right."

Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you 

Jude looked over at the swing and smiled, she wanted that. The kind of love that you can accuse them all you want but they will always be there for you. And you will always be there for you, they might not want to be near you all the time and you might not want to near them all the time but something always pulls you together.

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

Yeah Yeah

Jude sighed heavily and looked at Tommy, he had written down everything she sang. He had a solemn face on after she sang. She leaned back and wrapped herself in Tommy's arms again. She could feel how reluctant he was. She turned her head slightly so she was looking up at him, "I wrote the song about John, this wasn't about you."

Tommy sighed, relieved. "Good." Jude laughed slightly and kissed his cheek. Tommy looked down at his phone, "It's three so we should probably head over to the studio." Jude snuggled closer to his chest, "No, not yet…" Tommy nodded and held her for a little longer. After about twenty more minutes of silence they knew they were going to be late so they headed back over to the studio.

Jude sat down next to John at a long table; he grabbed her hand and winked at her, telling her everyone would be alright. Jude smiled and nodded at him too. Suddenly questions were all thrown at them. "Ms Harrison! Over here!"

Darius pointed to the man with a camera ((one of many)) raising his hand, everyone quieted down to hear the question. "Why now? You used to follow punk influences and now this new, obviously popular, rapper comes in and you change you image…why?"

Jude took a deep breath, "The truth is me and John go way back, we wrote the song awhile ago and we both could use some cheering up so we recorded it. We were best friends before I entered Instant Star…"

"When John went to jail…" The reporter pressed on. Jude reluctantly nodded. The press boomed with more questions at this new information, this time directed at John. Darius chose another reporter to ask a question, "John, why were you in jail?"

John opened his mouth to answer but then stopped, thinking of how to answer the question. "No comment." He finally said.

"I heard you killed Jude's brother…" They heard a deep voice say. Everyone looked around as to who said it but no one looked suspicious enough. John turned to Jude, _'what do I do??'_ his expression read. Jude shrugged, "That's not true…" Jude finally said into the microphone. Everyone looked at her, "I did in fact have a brother who was killed but John did not kill him."

"But those were the charges…?" The reporters continued. Jude shrugged, "Yes. But it was not true. I swear by anything you want."

The questions continued but the questions were less and less awkward, after Darius sent all the reporters a death glare.

John squeezed Jude's hand under the table, showing her that things were going well. A female reporter noticed their exchanged looks and smirked, "Are you two seeing each other." Jude's eyes widened and she felt John looking at her, waiting for her to answer the question. Jude turned her head and met Tommy's eyes. She opened her mouth to tell them 'no' but John beat her to it, "Actually, we are." John was so happy so he pulled his and Jude's hands up to rest atop the table. He smiled and leaned toward the microphone, "There are no boyfriend/girlfriend labels yet but, we are seeing each other." John squeezed Jude's hand again and smiled at her, she forced a smile back.

They finished up the questions and left. John led Jude into the studio and kissed her lips. "Looks like everything's cleared up." He said as they pulled away. Jude shrugged, "Yeah, guess so…" She turned her gaze out the studio door and caught Tommy's gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

---Cherry Red---Chapter Thirteen---

Jude walked into the apartment and threw her stuff down on the floor; she didn't really care about it at this point. She looked around for Tommy; the building manager had let her into his apartment. "Tommy?" She called through out place. She heard her voice echo but no one responded. She walked further into the apartment but still didn't see Tommy. She heard shuffling upstairs and then she saw Tommy coming down the stairs. He was in blue paid pajama pants and no shirt. He was holding a cup of coffee and when he saw her he rolled his eyes. "How'd you get in? Your _boyfriend_ pick the lock for you?"

Jude sighed, "Look, I told you something happened between us right before that day at the studio we were together; I just never thought that he thought we were actually together. And when he said it I couldn't just turn to him and say '_no, it was just sex'_ in front of everyone, my fans, his fans, the press, Darius, my older sister…" Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yeah but then you didn't exactly say anything in the studio either."

Jude shrugged sadly, "I didn't know what to say. Everything was just happening so fast."

Tommy sighed and took his coffee mug into the kitchen. He dumped the remainder of his cold coffee into the sink and tossed to mug in it. He turned around angrily, "Jude, why are you here? You don't owe me and explanation."

Jude sighed and started to scuff the tip of her boot into the floor, "I know…" Tommy sighed and walked past her, stopping briefly in the doorway where she was standing. They were facing each other in the tight confines of the kitchen doorway. Jude looked up at him awkwardly but he just sighed and continued on his way. Jude took a deep breath and followed him. He was halfway up the stairs when Jude grabbed onto his arm and spun him around. "What Jude? What else could you possibly want?!"

Jude looked on the verge of tears, "I want you! Why is this so hard!?!" Tommy sighed and rotated his neck, trying to figure this all out. "You think I know why this is so hard, huh Jude?! Well I don't!"

Jude looked away and rubbed her eyes with her hand, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I want us to be together. I mean really be together. But you're afraid, Sadie will her mad, John will be hurt, God only knows what Darius will think…"

Tommy sighed, "I know Jude. I know this is hard but I don't have the answers. I'm sorry." He slowly and gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her other cheek, and then his lips hovered over hers. He dropped his head down, deciding against the kiss, and turned around to head up the stairs. Jude whimpered, letting a tear fall from her eye, knowing that that was his way of saying goodbye.

A Few Days Later…

Jude was on her way to the rehearsal space when she saw a familiar car pull up next to her; Brooke rolled down the window and motioned for Jude to get in the car. Once Jude was seated in the passenger side Brooke threw something in her lap. Jude looked down at the cover and saw a picture of her and Tommy standing in the alleyway talking about a song, but in reality is was just an awkward silence; like everything else between them since that day at his place. Jude sighed, "There's nothing going on there Brooke."

Brooke sighed and pulled away from the curb, "Yeah, I know. But John doesn't. He says your being distant. Look Jude, I know you really love him and I know he loves you. But is there any chance that you are only with him because you are looking for something familiar? I know you've been through a lot lately and then suddenly John is back and he's really sweet and he really loves you, but nothing will be forever unless you love him too. If you really do love him like he loves you then just ignore me and do what you gotta do but I just wanted to make sure." Jude nodded and looked down at the picture in her lap again; forcing herself to look away she shook her head and turned back to Brooke who was concentrating on the road. "Was that all you picked me up for?"

Brooke sighed and looked at Jude briefly before pulling next to another curb; she looked out the window and pointed. Jude looked past Brooke and out the window and saw yellow police tape wrapped around a small section of the sidewalk. Jude's eyes widened and then she noticed a little further down there were a few police cars and she noticed them putting John in the car. There were other people in there too. Jude sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "John went after the Front guys didn't he?" Brooke turned to Jude and gave her a sad smile, "Not just John, Matt, Nathan, and Caleb went too. I managed to catch the other guys before they got arrested too and apparently Reid went but he ran away before the cops could get him."

Jude slumped back in her seat, "Can we follow them? Make sure they don't go to jail." Brooke nodded and followed the squad car. Jude pulled out her phone and called Sadie, saying she was going to be late.

Later…

Jude wiped her tears and pressed a few buttons on the Apple lap top that was hooked up to the soundboard. It was about one in the morning and Jude had gotten to the studio just a little while ago. She furiously wrote down the music and lyrics to the song bouncing around her head. She figured she was alone so she walked into Studio B, pressed record, and walked into the sound booth with her guitar. The thoughts of what happened that night flowed through her head.

((When it All Falls Apart by the Veronicas))

I'm having a day from hell,  
It wasn't all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)

_Jude stormed into the rehearsal space with John hot on her heel. "Why would you go beat them up? Huh? You know you're on parole! You are so lucky that they didn't press charges…" John groaned angrily, "Oh my god, Jude! I went there for you!! That kid is fucking obsessed with you and unless we went over there he would continually attack you!"_

_Jude sighed and turned to him, "They never bothered me until the other day…" John sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Maybe it's my fault then." Jude shook her head and sat next to him, she took his hand, "No, don't think that. Alright? I am so happy to have you back in my life…" John pulled away and stood up, pacing. "Maybe I should go." Jude stood and walked in front of him. "No, John, please. Don't leave…"_

_John took Jude's hands in his and gave her a sad smile, "Jude, you know I love you but this life…it isn't good for you. This life with the gang, you said it yourself those bastards never came at you before." John leaned down to kiss her cheek and wiped away one of Jude's fallen tears before walking out the door._

And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Tommy walked into the studio to get his cell phone which he had left in the lobby. He saw one of the lights on down the hallway so he walked over. He looked in and saw Jude strumming her guitar and signing. The sounds were muted because the door was closed so he quietly opened it just a crack, only enough to hear.

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

_After John left the space Jude cried and cried, and the more she cried the madder she got. She ended up calling Brooke and Patsy over and they all drank until Jude was slurring her sobs. Suddenly Matt burst through the doors and Jude glared at Brooke, knowing she had called him. Matt held her until she fell asleep. Once they were sure she was out cold they all left, leaving Jude to wake a few minutes later and sneak out to the studio._

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad every time  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again

She lost Tommy because of John, now she lost John too. Who was she supposed to turn to now? _On the way to the studio Jude pulled the car over and leaned over to the glove compartment. She opened it up and pulled out a black case. She quickly opened it up and pulled out the razor and cloth. She made a few small cuts on her wrist and then held the cloth to it, sighing as she finally gained a sense of control over something._

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

_Jude knew that millions of other people lead more difficult lives then she did, but she just wasn't as strong as them. She had only cut a few times when things got really crazy, like when she found out Tommy wasn't coming back (or so Darius told her) and when she found out that on her mother's plane to Europe there were some turbulence problems and how it crashed. That was it, until now. Jude felt like she was losing everything._

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart (falls apart)

Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart…

Jude sighed, the tears pouring from her eyes. She stood and set the guitar down softly. She opened the door to the control booth to clean up the track a little when she felt someone looking at her. Getting afraid Jude looked up, and met the cool blue eyes of Tom Quincy.

"Tommy…" Jude breathed.

"Jude, I think we should talk." Tommy said stepping into the booth and closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

---Cherry Red---Chapter Fourteen---Rated R---

Jude sucked in a breath as Tommy walked toward her, he gently cupped her cheek, "You can always talk to me, and nothing has to fall apart."

Jude smiled sadly but just looked down; Tommy hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He gently kissed her lips and pulled away smiling. "I was serious when I said I love you. It felt really good to say it and actually mean it." Jude smiled at him, something was finally going right. "But what about…" Tommy silenced her with a kiss, "Don't worry about everyone else, or whatever is going on. Just concentrate on our happiness."

Jude smiled and kissed him. Tommy smiled against her lips and wrapped his hands around her hips. He brought her into the sound booth and gently put her on the ground. Jude held the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down with her. Tommy climbed on top of her and connected their lips again.

Tommy lifted her shirt as the kiss got more intense and Jude willfully raised her hands above her head so he could get it off easier. Tommy smiled as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down, kissing his way up her stomach and over neck caused a moan to come from Jude's lips. Tommy smirked and pulled off his own shirt. Jude smiled and quickly hoisted herself up so she could undo his pants. Tommy let her push them down his legs and then kissed her. Jude moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. She had him back and she wasn't letting him go anywhere. Tommy felt her possessiveness and just pulled her closer to him also. His hands rested on her behind pulling her closer. Jude smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up to sit in his lap. They only disconnected when Jude pulled away to kiss his neck. As she was preoccupied with him Tommy quickly put his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. Pulling it away from her body and throwing it over her shoulder.

Jude moaned as Tommy started to knead her breasts and she grabbed his rock hard shaft and pulled him out of his boxers. Tommy moaned as she started to work his up and down, and Jude smiled. "God…" Tommy said, burying his neck in her shoulder. She quickly let go of him and yanked down his boxers. Tommy smirked and pulled down her panties. Jude smiled and pulled him closer. He entered her fast and continued to move fast. Jude moaned over and over again, she reached her hand up and grabbed at the steam covered glass window of the booth. Tommy smirked and gently licked and sucked on her breasts as his thrusts went deeper into her each time. "Ahh, ah, ah…" Jude yelled with a high voice. Tommy smirked but then he felt Jude flip them over and ride him quickly. "God baby…" He grunted, finally coming inside her and Jude smiled, coming too.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jude screamed as she came and collapsed on top of Tommy.

Tommy smiled and pulled her closer.

-C-H-E-R-R-Y-R-E-D-

Jude was standing in Darius' office smiling as he bobbed her head to 'When It All Falls Apart.' When the song was over Darius smiled, "Great job." He turned to Tommy who was standing next to Jude, "Clean up the track a little bit and then bring it back to me. Great job you two." Jude smiled and nodded; Tommy was also smiling and walked over to get the disk out of the player. Some odd noise came from the speakers so Tommy stopped. Darius' face scrunched up in confusion and held up his hand, stopping Tommy from removing the disk.

The sound of ruffling came though the speakers and then smacking. But it wasn't actual smacking, like lips smacking. Darius raised his eye brows and turned to the two. Moans were then heard and Darius chuckled. _'God'_ a male voice said and Tommy's eyes widened. It was him.

Jude chuckled but then blushed furiously when she could hear her own moans, _'ahh, ah, ah, ah…'_ Darius glared at Tommy, "Shut that off!" Tommy quickly pulled out the disk and covered his face with his hands. Jude collapsed onto the couch trying to hide her face.

Darius folded his arms and looked at the two. "Would someone like to explain?" Jude just shook her head but didn't remove her hands from her face. "Tommy, would you excuse us please." Tommy looked up at Darius, "What?"

Darius motioned to the door. Tommy sighed and left. Jude looked up at Darius and he saw how red she was. "How long as this been going on?" Jude shrugged, not wanting to be having this conversation. Darius sighed, "Keep it out of my studio and I won't fire you both." Jude nodded slightly, still embarrassed. "Don't let it interfere with your work." Jude nodded again. "And finally, to get back on my good graces, I have a campaign I want you to cover."

Jude looked at him confused, "What? That's it?" Darius nodded, "The public loves you and Tommy together, and now that your 19 people can't frown upon it. The campaign is just payback for doing that in my studio."

Jude nodded and looked at him, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

-C-H-E-R-R-Y-R-E-D-

Jude smiled as she posed for Tommy. People walked in frenzy all around them and Tommy just smiled. "What do you think?" She asked twirling for him. Tommy smirked and pulled her closer, crashing his lips onto hers. "What do you think I think?" Jude laughed and pushed him away, "Stop, you're going to ruin my make up."

"Jude! We need you!!" The manager called and Jude nodded. It turns out that Darius got a call from Victoria's Secret who has a new Sex, Rock and Roll Chic Campaign. They wanted a true rocker chick and asked for Jude Harrison. The lingerie was incredibly sexy and Jude got quite a few samples which made Tommy happy. Right now they were at the premier fashion show to promote the line, it was one of four shows that Jude would need to walk in. She had been neglecting Tommy due to her runway training and didn't tell him about the line until now. They were backstage and Tommy wanted to rip her ensemble right off her. Jude was wearing a see-through short robe that was black with silk lining, under it she had no bra but the small design on the robe covered her breasts. The robe was tied loose so it hung off her right shoulder and traces of the black, silk bikini bottoms she was wearing was visible. Jude got in line behind one of the other models, she was the last to go on and this was just her first outfit. She pulled the robe up so it covered her shoulder and she heard the music starting. It was one of her songs and she smiled and she saw a few of the beautiful girls smile and a few start to sing along. The curtains opened and the girls immediately got cool expressions on. Jude smiled as she saw Tommy shuffling over to his seat runway side. He smiled and watched as the first girl walked down.

The models and strutted down the strip and then it was Jude's turn. She walked and posed at the beginning, the crowd stood and cheered. She felt like Gisele. Jude kept her cool, though, and never let her emotions show like the runway coach had said. Jude turned right in front of where Tommy was and sent him a look, her curly hair bounced with her as she walked. She twirled at the end and gently threw her robe off her shoulder again. She heard a guy catcall and she couldn't contain her smirk. She flicked her head, throwing a strand of hair out of her face. She continued to strut with her high heels and made it back down to the end where another model was already out in her second outfit.

Jude was quickly dragged into a dressing room and thrown her second set. Jude smiled at the gray corset. She quickly put it on and then pulled on the matching, gray, ribboned, boy shorts. She came out and a hair dresser quickly pulled her curls into a pony tail and ran a comb through it a few times, making the curls bigger and her hair seem softer. Jude smiled and was quickly thrown back onto the runway. She did the same walk as she was instructed, walking in front of Tommy again Jude met the other model halfway down the strip. They glared at each other as instructed before continuing. Tommy called out, loving this fashion show. Jude smirked as she made it back stage again.

Jude changed outfits 2 more times, a yellow baby doll and lacy garter set, and a dark purple push up bra and matching thong. The bra had a painted, white, guitar on it. Jude felt a little exposed in that outfit but the nice backstage workers quickly sprayed her with a fake tan, but not too dark because Jude was naturally light, but it was just enough to look good. Jude smiled as she strutted to the end where she stomped both her feet, shoulder width apart, and raised her arms. The runway then filled with all the models wearing some of the pieces that were presented that evening. Everyone cheered as Jude let her hands drop and smiled. Cameras clicked away as people thoroughly enjoyed the show. Jude smiled as people fanned out back to the stage.

At the after party the girls were all given matching robes and were expected to wear the lingerie to continue the advertising.

Tommy smiled as Jude approached him at the party. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Tommy smiled and kissed her again, "Of course, seeing my amazingly hot girlfriend modeling lingerie for me is always fun. The only thing I didn't like was that asshole across from me that kept screaming those catcalls."

Jude smiled and played with the hairs on the back of his neck, "Well then next time I model for you it will just have to be me and you alone now won't it?" Tommy smiled and crashed his lips on hers, "I love you, you know that?"

Jude smiled and hugged him close, "Yeah, I can tell." She said subtly grabbing the bulge in his pants.

The Epilogue is next…


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Jude was now on her back with Tommy on top of her; they had gotten back from the after party and were now at the rehearsal space. The door opened and Tommy quickly got off of Jude, they both straightened out their clothes and waited for whoever it was to come into their view. John walked in with a smile, Jude's face broke into a smile and she ran up to hug him. She gave him a chaste kiss, just from friend to friend, and hugged him close.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran away?"

John smiled, "I realized I just couldn't live without you guys." Jude pulled away and smiled, then the rest of the gang flooded the doors and smiled, bumping knuckles with Tommy. Tommy smiled at the group he had learned to know and love. Jude pulled away from John and walked over to sit on Tommy's lap. Holding her hips, Tommy leaned back against the couch, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

Jude saw Brooke out of the corned of her eye lighting a candle and holding a blade over it, sterilizing it. Jude inwardly smiled, knowing what was now going on. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. John walked over to the two and motioned for Tommy to stand up. Tommy shrugged and Jude stood up with him.

Still holding his hand, Jude quickly pulled it out upwards making sure to flip his palm up. Tommy looked confused and watched as John made a slight cut in his own palm and then Jude holding his out. Brooke walked over and made a slight cut in his palm. Tommy winced and looked at them. John grabbed hands with Tommy, letting their blood mix, from Leader to Newcomer. "You don't have AIDS do you?" John asked with a chuckle. Tommy rolled his eyes, "No!"

When they let go of each others hands John smirked, motioning to Jude. Jude smiled and turned to Tommy. She kissed him hard before ripping his shirt off. Tommy pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy. "What is this?" Jude quickly uncapped a sharpie and pushed him down onto the couch, then straddling him. "It's custom to mix blood with a member, get a tattoo designed by another member, and then you get your chain." Jude used the sharpie to write her signature on his shoulder and then 'Property Of' above it. Tommy laughed when he saw it. Jude kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, within time it will be a real one." Jude smirked and pulled down her pants a little to expose the cherries on her hip. She looked over at John and winked.

John walked over to the two with a smile and handed Tom his own chain. Jude smiled and kissed him, "Now we really are together." Tommy laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her in front of their new family.

Jude smiled and turned to everyone else. Brooke laughed and help up her hand in a surrendering motion before grabbing Lucas and dragging him out of the apartment, everyone else followed suit except for John. John smiled and kissed Jude's cheek, lingering there a little longer then necessary. It was obviously known that he still loved her and always would but at least now they both had a little closure. John clamped a hand on Tommy's shoulder before nodding and leaving.

Jude turned to Tommy and smiled. Tommy leaned in and kissed her hard, "This is awesome." Jude nodded, "Yeah it is. I knew everyone liked you but we aren't allowed to initiate anyone unless the leader's there." Tommy just continued to kiss her jaw and neck, "mmhmm." Jude laughed and leaned her head back.

"Mmm Tommy." Tommy smiled and bit down slightly. "How about we do a different kind of initiation." Jude smiled and stood up. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled himself to stand. He laughed and pulled her body flush against his, "So I've seen your tattoo, where's this scar that John branded you with?"

Jude laughed and pulled down her shirt slightly to show him a small scar in the shape of an 'x' on the top of her left breast. "It wasn't John, me and Brooke were already friends so we though it'd be fun to put on a little show for the boys when I was initiated."

Tommy growled and pulled her even closer to her if it was possible. "X marks the spot." Jude laughed as Tommy's kisses moved lower and lower. Jude giggled at Tommy picked her up and ran into the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING THE STORY!!! I LOV E YOU ALL AND AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT!


	16. Authors Note

I am really glad that everyone liked the story. I am thinking…sequel?

Tell me if you want me to…if I do it will just be continued under this name/thread.

Review with feedback!!

Summary ((it's really general because the idea just came to me…))

The Chain gang is dealing with the death of one of their own. Tommy, now being a part of the family is dealing with the loss and trying to help Jude through it. When she pulls away from him can their relationship survive? John needs comfort too, is he willing to pull Jude away from Tommy to find it? Even though Tommy is now his brother? Paul, Jude's brother, also plays a larger role in this story (even though he's dead).


	17. Chapter One Teasers!

alright guys...i have six fics going on right now

i know i am not posting them yet...except Emotionless...i usually like to have one story up at a time but i don't think this can wait. i am so excited and i just finsihed chapter one

So be on the look out for updates in Blueberry Blue  
Emotionless

and new stories...  
Insomnia ((**not** the juderman fic you might have seen))  
The Covenant Two  
Kissed By An Angel  
-and-  
High Society

i am changing Cherry Red...the sequel will now be called Blueberry Blue ((for good reason))

anyways. so i am going to try and write some more chapters before i actually start posting but i will put up some teasers for now. you already know the summary

teasers!!

"John, you're drunk. Go back to Tyler and have him bring you home."

Jude smiled as he kissed her once more before going lower and kissing the scar on her breast. He always made a note to do that when they made love.

Jude crouched down and Tommy protected her with his arm, pushing people so they could get through.

What if he was shot? What if _he_ shot _someone_?

_Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam_

Jude heard the gun fires again and looked around. "Tommy!"

A body.

They ((someone's eyes)) were blueberry blue, just without the great light they used to have.


	18. Chapter 18

Cherry Red Sequel-Blueberry Blue

Jude smiled and threw her head back and moaned. Tommy smiled and kissed the valley between her breast and down her stomach. He pulled down her dress the rest of the way and panties at the same time. Jude smiled and ripped his boxers off his legs.

The music was booming outside of the room. They were at a party and right now they were having a party of their own. Jude's hair scrunchie was tied around the doorknob outside so they were surprised to hear a knock at the door.

Tommy sighed and continued to kiss her but Jude pulled away, he went to kiss her neck as she called out. "What?!"

"Jude…?"

Tommy sighed and rolled off of her, letting Jude get up. She wrapped the sheet around her and she walked over to the door, cracking it open slightly. "John…what are you doing?"

She could tell he was drunk but she didn't want Tommy to get mad. "Jude…"

John tried to stroke her cheek through the little crack but Jude backed away. "John, you're drunk. Go back to Tyler and have him bring you home."

Jude softly closed the door, but not before hearing "You're so beautiful, I love you" escape his lips.

Jude rested her back against the closed door and sighed. Tommy motioned for her to return to the bed.

Jude smiled and trotted over, dropping the sheet on the way. Tommy grabbed her hips and brought her down to him. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth and Jude happily responded. "Where…were…we?" Jude asked between sweet, searing kisses.

Tommy smiled and pushed her onto her back, "Right about here I think."

Jude smiled as he kissed her once more before going lower and kissing the scar on her breast. He always made a note to do that when they made love. He them went lower and lower, finally getting to her center and spreading her legs. He had just dipped his tongue into her when they suddenly heard a gun fire. Then another.

Four more sounded and then tires screeched. Jude's eyes widened and she felt like she couldn't move. Tommy immediately sat up and threw on his pants, leaving his boxers and shirt off. Jude sat up and grabbed the small dress she'd been wearing. She grabbed her chain off the night stand and clasped it around her neck; Tommy did the same with his.

Jude ran out into the party, Tommy close behind her. They made it into the main room and saw everyone pushing to get out the front door.

Jude crouched down and Tommy protected her with his arm, pushing people so they could get through.

_Bam_

Jude was slammed into another person.

_Bam_

Jude felt another body brush past hers, attempting to get outside. Just like her.

Jude looked around and felt the people, the walls, Tommy's protective arm, all closing in around her. Her breath started to get shallow. She felt faint; all she could think of was John. What if he was shot? What if _he_ shot _someone_?

Finally getting outside, Jude collapsed onto her knees and started gasping. Her stomach was convulsing, and she started to dry heave. Tears were caught in her throat, blocking out the air. She couldn't help it; her body just wouldn't cooperate with her. Tommy bent down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Jude, we need to see what's going on."

Jude nodded, reluctantly, and got up. Tommy supported her as they pushed past another group of people that had huddled around the scene.

_The scene._

They were a police term now.

_Bam_

Jude bumped into more people.

_Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam_

Jude heard the gun fires again and looked around. "Tommy!"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, "Jude, its okay. It's okay, there's no one there." Jude clung to him as they made their way to the area where now people were backing away. Jude gasped when the scene in front of her focused in her mind.

John was on his knees, blood on his shirt, tears streaming down his face. Though he didn't look sad, he looked angry. Really angry, hateful. He had his hand raised above his head, a gun pointing up. He wanted the people to back away. Jude looked what he was kneeling over.

A body.

Reid's body.

Jude dropped to her knees and started dry heaving again. Tommy dropped next to her and wrapped his arm around her; his other hand was cradling his own head. Jude could hear him crying.

Jude wanted to cry but she couldn't, was she still in shock? All she could do was heave.

Jude finally stood all the people that didn't know Reid had left, afraid to be there when the cops got there, and now just the Chain Gang remained. Jude rubbed her forehead and took a deep, shaky breath. She looked into Reid's eyes, Reid's blue eyes. She smiled slightly, They were blueberry blue, just without the great light they used to have.


	19. Author's Note: Banners

I just wanted to share my awesome banners with you guys!! The Cherry Red Banner, I give a **major** thanks to Mishanne!!

Cherry Red Banner:: http:// i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ CherryRedbanner. jpg

Blueberry Blue Banner:: http:// i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ BlueberryBlueBanner. Jpg

_Just take out the spaces…_


	20. Chapter 20

I am sooooo sorry about the long update. I have the entire story outlined so I will hopefully be able to write faster and update more. But thanks for staying so amazing! I seriously love you all! Hopefully I didn't lose any readers or anything.

Blueberry Blue

"Alright Miss Harrison, sorry to disturb you at this time." Jude nodded at the officers and just turned back to the funeral service taking place in front of her.

She took a shaky breath and walked over to the Chain Gang. They were all wearing their chains, blue jeans and white shirts, most of the guys were wearing white beaters. John said that Reid wouldn't want them wearing black, but white to celebrate his life.

As of now they were on top of a mountain in Reid's hometown. He told Caleb that he wanted to be cremated and have his ashes thrown on all sides of the mountain.

"Will the arrow shooters please step forward…" The priest said.

John sighed and took a step forward, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Reid's brother stepped forward, wearing a black suit and shooting daggers at everyone with the chain. Caleb then stepped forward. They waited for the fourth man to come forward but no one did, John turned to Tommy and nodded his head, signaling for him to come forward.

Tommy looked around questioningly and John just mumbled, "C'mon man, he would want you to do it."

Jude gently touched his arm and nodded, signaling it was okay to go. Tommy stepped forward. The priest split up the ashes that used to be Reid into four equal piles and then small bags.

Each man was handed a bow and arrow, the tip of the arrow had the bag with the ashes on it. John was assigned to face North, Caleb East, his brother, Anthony, West, and Tommy South. The priest sad a prayer and all four men raised the arrows and let them fly. After in the air, the bags burst and everyone watched as the winds blew Reid in all different directions, just like he would've wanted.

Jude took another shaky breath as the priest blessed the ashes, the winds carrying him, and his soul. Tommy walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; he pulled her to him and let her cry into his chest. But Jude didn't want to cry. When Tommy didn't feel her sobbing her pulled her at arm's length and looked into her eyes.

Jude looked at him, her bottom lip started to quiver. "Jude, you're probably still in shock. It's okay…"

He went to pull her into a tight hug but Jude stopped him, "Is it? Is it really okay?"

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but then stopped, he couldn't answer her.

Jude pulled away and dropped his hands. She walked away from them, away from the service, away from it all.

Tommy hung his head, knowing she needed some space. John, however, felt different. He pushed past people and followed Jude out to the woods. Being on top of a mountain in Pennsylvania had its advantages for hiding purposes. But John found Jude anyway.

She was sitting on a fallen log, deep within the woods. She was holding her chain that was around her neck in one hand, and another chain in another. John sat down next to her and barely acknowledged her presence.

Jude sobbed, finally crying, John started to rub her back and she collapsed into his shoulder. "Why? Why would he leave this to me? Was it mocking?! Saying, 'ha! I'm gone but I can still make you feel guilty about abandoning us!'."

John turned to her to tell her no but Jude dropped the chain into the leaves and ran. John sighed; he bent over and picked up Reid's old chain. He rubbed his off and held it close to his chest, "He loved you baby girl…" He whispered, even though Jude was long gone.

Now back at home, Jude walked through G-Major. Everyone was looking at her, sending her sympathetic glances and knowing looks. She even got flower arrangements from 'Tiffany, Bridget, and Amanda' the three interns that she never talked to. Finally getting enough of it she slammed her bag down on the floor, the loud 'thump' got everyone's attention, though she had it anyway. "One of my best friends died. He died and it's on my shoulders, what he wanted, what he needed, and what I never did for him. I feel guilty and all your sympathetic looks won't make me feel better. So, _stop it!!_"

Jude took a deep breath and turned to walk into the studio but Tommy was standing there. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled her outside, Jude just let herself be pulled. Finally outside Jude looked around at the rain falling. "Jude, I know this is hard for you, hell it's hard for me too. We will get to the bottom of who did this, but for right now why don't you take some time off. Write some new stuff, I know you have it in you."

Jude seemed to ignore him and just look out at the rain, so Tommy continued. "He didn't deserve this; Reid was a great guy…"

"Who loved rain."

"What?"

"Rain. Reid loved the rain. I remember when I first went to a party with Paul it was raining out. Reid was hanging out outside when we pulled up. Paul nodded at him and walked inside but I stayed behind and just watched him…"

Tommy watched as Jude rested her back against the brick wall and sunk down to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. Tommy sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she continued. "I just watched him, watch the rain and smoke that cigarette. He finally noticed me watching him and smiled, we made some small talk about nothing in particular and then he just grabbed my arm. He pulled me into the rain and we started dancing. Dancing in the rain. We just swayed, he offered me a cigarette and before I could answer Paul came outside and yelled for me to come inside. He kissed my cheek and I walked inside. He stayed out in the rain all night."

Tommy nodded in understanding and just pulled Jude closer. "Is that why you like the rain?"

Jude looked at him, "How did you know I like the rain?"

Tommy smiled, "Unlike some other guys, I actually listen when you talk. I remember when we were talking about your dream wedding that one time; you said you wanted a traditional wedding in a church and you wanted a light drizzle outside. You said you liked the way it looks through the windows and the way it sounded when it hit the earth."

Jude just smiled to herself, and then she turned to Tommy and smiled. "I love you."

Tommy smiled at her, "I love you too. So much."

Jude leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was their first kiss since Reid's death. Jude hasn't gone anywhere without his chain since John gave it back to her. Jude clutched it tighter through the fabric of her jean pockets where it lied. Tommy held up his hand to cradle the back of her neck. He let his tongue swipe across the roof of her mouth. Jude smiled as they continued their sweet kisses.

"Eh-hem."

They pulled away and Tommy wiped his mouth of any traces of lip gloss that might have rubbed on him. Jude smiled, "Hey John."

"Hey Cherry. Tom." He greeted them. "Listen, I had this weird dream last night and it started this whole idea. How about we have a benefit type of thing for Reid. We can raise some great money to hire a private investigator to try and figure out who killed…what happened that night."

Jude smiled sadly, "It sounds like a great idea. What can I do to help?"

"Help me plan it?" John asked sweetly. Jude smiled, "Of course. Well I just got some time off of G-Major so I'll get some general plans together and we can hang out tomorrow, and really go through everything?" John shook his head, "I have G-Major all week. I need to get some stuff out so next week we can really plan everything. But we can still hang out tomorrow. I need to talk to you about some stuff."

Jude nodded, "Sure." She turned to Tommy, "You want to come?"

John intervened, "Um, Jude. I need to talk to you about some private stuff. No offense Tom, but it's…" He trailed off, not wanting to say much.

Tommy nodded his head, "No problem. I have to work with Karma tomorrow anyway."

Jude rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly, "I am going to go see Caleb, he hasn't said much…"

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Caleb was the closest to Reid out of everyone. They grew up together and Caleb joined the Chain Gang to get away from his abusive home and Reid came with him.

Tommy stood, helping Jude up too. They dusted the dirt off of themselves, already a little wet, and Tommy headed back inside. Jude followed to get her bag but John lagged behind. Jude turned around and looked out the window curiously.

John was standing right in front of the door, he removed the cap he was wearing and looked up. Letting the rain fall over him completely. Jude squinted her eyes and watched his lips move, talking quietly to the skies.

Jude smiled in his direction before turning around again to grab her bag and exiting G-Major.


	21. Author's Note: Hiatus

Author's Note

Sorry guys, but this fic is officially on hiatus

my best friend got in a fight and is now in the hospital, he should be coming home today but i haven't gotten the call yet. he's got a few broken ribs, a ractured shoulder (or something like that), and a mild concussion. so i need to be there for him right now

i have the story all outlined and stuff but i am just having trouble on how to get it on the track.

besides it doesnt really help the fact that i don't feel like writing lately-i have a new story idea and it won't leave me alone so i'm working on that in my free time

i am really sorry guys, i know i haven't been that generous with the updating but i'll try to write as much as i can-i am just saying not to expect so much of me right now

i will continue to update Emotionless but only because i have the whole thing finished, i am just posting it chapter by chapter.

thanks for understanding and sorry again!


	22. Author's Note: Off HiatusTeasers!

Dudes!! New idea!

Things are going a lot better with my friend, he's home from the hospital and he's on heavy pain pills, so he gets high and entertains me. Hahahah

No, he isn't a druggie or anything; he just is taking stuff for his concussion so he entertains me when he isn't sleeping. But he's feeling better and I got a new idea for this story. I didn't feel like writing because the ideas I had lined out didn't thrill me all that much but I felt like it was the only way to take the story, well something just hit me so I am going to get working on it.

Anyways, to kinda get my thoughts in order here-I am posting some teasers, they aren't for the next chapter specifically but more for the whole story in general. It's really dramatic.-But I still don't know when I'll be able to post, just know that it is officially off HIATUS.

"Let's face it Jude, John should always be your number one. And rightfully earned I think."

"Tommy's different, he's just Tommy. I can label John to be so many things to me. My first time, my first crush, my first love, my first heartbreak, all in one. But Tommy, he's just Tommy, and that's enough."

"He didn't cheat on you! He told me so!"

"Jude! I was pregnant! Do you know what you've done?!"

"You were married? Like as in promising to spend your lives together?"

"But I broke up with him!! You made me feel so guilty!"

"Paul, what did I do to deserve this? Help me decide…"

"Jude!!! Come back!"

"Please, please don't do this, you don't mean it."

"Will you marry me?"

"John, I think I made a mistake."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"911!! She fell! Her head is bleeding!"

"My baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Blueberry Blue

Tommy paced in front of the bed and sighed angrily, running a hand through her hair. "I don't like this Jude."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. But the way he was just…the way he wouldn't let me come, the way he wanted you alone."

Jude stood from her place on the bed and stopped Tommy form pacing. He stood in front of her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Jude, I just don't want to lose you and it's obvious that he's still in love with you."

Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Tommy, even if he does still care about me, it doesn't matter. I love you."

Tommy smiled, "Alright, I love you too."

Jude kissed him and reluctantly pulled away before leaving their shared apartment to go to John's place.

Jude went into John's house without knocking. He quickly swiped some things into a box and wiped his eyes. "Jude, I…uh…didn't hear you pull up."

Jude shrugged, "I didn't drive, I walked. What're you doing?"

"Nothing…"

Jude crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "John, you **did** ask me over for a reason."

John sighs and pulls a cardboard box out from behind him. "It's just some stuff that was um…left behind."

Jude put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. She walked over to John's place on the floor and sat next to him.

"John…" She said in a soft voice and pulled him into a hug. John softly held her but pulled away, knowing she should see the box.

"It turns out Paul and Reid were a lot closer than either of us guessed."

Jude looked at John with a questioning gaze, "Paul? What does Paul have to do with this?"

John slid the box over to her, "It's just; I thought it was Reid's stuff but most of it is Paul's."

Jude pulled out two sweatshirts, she held them close to her chest and inhaled; it still smelled like her brother. Jude then pulled out a small box. She smiled and touched it's contents softly. It was a little blonde curl, a bracelet that looked familiar to her, and a small hospital bracelet.

Jude delicately picked it up, the box was labeled 'My Little Sister' and the little blonde curl was from her head. Jude looked at it quizzically; it was her first curl, from when she was a baby. The bracelet was a friendship bracelet that Jimmy Pope from down the street, her first boyfriend, gave to her. The hospital bracelet was after the Front Brother's raped her and Sabrina and they went to the ER.

Jude turned to John, "What's this?" John looked at it and smiled. "Paul was always talking about how he wanted a little sister. You know how protective he can be, and he always wanted someone to look after. Sadie just didn't create that special bond that you two had. So when you were born, he said he was going to make sure that you two became close. So he started this little memory box."

Jude smiled and continued to look through the box. She continued to stifle through the papers when something metallic caught her eye. She lifted up a card, it was a baseball card. She continued to go through them and was astonished; she didn't even know he collected. John smiled as he watched the joy take over Jude's features. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something else in the box, something he figured she shouldn't see.

John lifted up a long piece of paper; before Jude could notice the legal document he stashed it into his pocket. Jude sent him a questioning look but shrugged it off. "Look at these cards. This can be worth a fortune or something." She said, still in shock. "I always though he was a football guy."

John chuckled, "He was alright with football, but swimming was the real sport he played. I guess the baseball card collecting was just a hobby. We should sell them." Jude nodded, sadly, and put them back in the box.

"So this is all Paul's stuff, not Reid's?"

John shrugged, "It's a little mixed, and I think whatever's in here they both had something to do with. I'm not really sure."

Jude nodded. She lifted up the last thing in the box; it was a picture frame, face down. She flipped it over and chuckled, tears stinging her eyes.

In the picture she was only eleven years old, Reid was seventeen. They were both smack dab in the middle of the lake, Jude was floating on her back and Reid was tredding water beside her, his hands under her back to support her. They were laughing and looked happy. Jude smiled, "I remember this."

John looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Yeah me too, we were all just hanging out in the shallow end trying to stay cool and you started doing the butterfly stroke, determined the reach the other side and back."

Jude laughed, "Yeah, but I got tired on the way back and started to tred water instead. I was pretty head strong back then, huh?" She asked.

John looked at her, "Back then? Ha! You still are, you're just lucky you have people there for you."

"Like Reid was there…" Jude whispered. John nodded, "I remember he dove right under that water, swimming straight out to get you. He was afraid you'd cramped up or something. When he got there you were on your back."

Jude smiled, "The sun was right about us, it was beautiful looking at it through the treetops."

John smiled, "Yeah, Paul ran out of the water and grabbed the camera, knowing something special was forming right then."

Jude looked at him confused, "With me and Reid?"

John shook his head, "Not exactly, mainly just you."

Jude smiled at the picture and then turned to John; he was gazing into her eyes, nothing but love showing through his brown orbs. He leaned forward slightly and Jude leaned back, the picture came into her view again and she started to tear up. John took a deep breath and held her as she cried. Not wanting to pressure her, he would make her his when the time was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Alright, I know I said I had this all outlined-and I do-but the story as a whole won't be as long as I would like it to be. It would only be pretty long is I dragged it out-which I don't think would be appreciated. Hahah. Anyways, so this story will only be a few chapters but I hope you think it's a good few chapters.

P.S.

I ADVISE EVERYONE TO GO READ THE LION AND THE LAMB—BEST STORY EVER!!!!

Blueberry Blue

Jude walked back into her apartment and sighed, dropping her stuff on the floor. Tommy came into view and smiled at her, "How'd it go?"

Jude shrugged, "Alright I guess. He found some of Paul's old stuff." Jude placed the picture of her and Reid at the lake on one of the bedside tables in their bedroom. Tommy looked at it and bit his lip. He didn't know what to think about it, Jude wanted a picture of her and another guy happy, sitting next to where they slept every night, but he was just a friend, right?

Tommy shook these thoughts away and turned back to Jude, "So you're alright?" Jude nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know. Anything could've happened." Jude laughed, "Yeah, but nothing did happen so you're all good."

Tommy smiled and pulled her close, kissing and nibbling on her neck. Jude smiled and kissed him but then pushed him away. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Tommy sighed but nodded and let her go. Sometimes he felt like he was second best to her, he just didn't know what her number one was; or who.

---

Jude woke up and turned to Tommy; she smiled and kissed him softly. Tommy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Jude and smiled, "Good morning beautiful."

Jude smiled "Good morning hottie of mine." Tommy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Jude smiled but pulled away, "Let me brush my teeth." Tommy nodded and watched her slip out of bed and skip into the bathroom; he looked at the clock and scrunched his eye brows. It was seven in the morning.

'Jude's never up this early, at least not without an alarm clock; and she's never happy about it.' Tommy thought. Jude trotted back into the bedroom and started to pull out some clothes. Tommy sighed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He started the shower and peeked out into the bedroom again. Jude was pulling on some jeans. "Are you going to take a shower?" Jude shook her head, "No, I took a shower last night before I fell asleep. I'm going to head over to the studio. I need to talk to John."

Tommy smirked, "Well you could take a shower with me if you wanted to. The offer's always there, especially for you." Jude smiled and walked over to kiss him softly on the lips.

Tommy smiled and held her close, hoping she'd take him up on his offer. Ever since Reid's death she's been absent. Their life before it they were perfect, and they would always be perfect-but now. Not so much.

Jude gently pushed Tommy away, "I need to get going."

Tommy sighed, "Jude, when are you going to be with me again?"

Jude froze. She had bent over to pick up her bag so she could leave but that hit her hard. "You're telling me, that after everything that's been going on lately, you are pushing me to sleep with you?!"

Tommy's eyes shot open, "No! Jude! God, no. All I meant was just how absent you've been lately! It's like you don't want to be with me half the time!! Why don't you just end it?!"

Jude dropped her head and let a few tears slide down her cheeks, she did nothing to hold them back. She nodded her head, letting his last remark hang in the air. She picked up her bag and silently left the room, and the apartment. She drove to G-Major, the tears still falling from her eyes but no sobs were coming through her mouth.

Jude made it to the studio and walked into Studio C. She saw John looking at a long piece of paper, his eyebrows knotted together in deep thought. Jude cleared her throat and wiped away the tears, hoping John wouldn't notice.

John heard her and smiled slightly, but Jude knew he was forcing it-like he knew she had been crying. "Jude, what's wrong? What happened?"

He immediately stood and walked to her side. He wrapped her arms around her and Jude let herself be engulfed in his arms. After a few minutes of comforting silence Jude pulled away. She looked into John's brown eyes and thought about just how different he and Tommy were. They were both completely different but they both made her feel the same. Tommy and John both hurt her terribly but she still stood by their side when they were ready for her.

John hooked a finger under her chin and smiled. "You want I should kick some ass?"

Jude chuckled and looked away, biting her lip. She finally turned back to John but saw Tommy. She smiled, but then John's face passed through. She continued to smile; she didn't want to think about the facts but she had too.

She was being selfish. John wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with Tommy, but she didn't want to lose John. Just the thought of anyone else having him made her skin crawl. She knew she'd been neglecting Tommy recently and she just played it off as dealing with Reid's death but the truth was, she was confused.

She felt like Juliet. John was her Romeo; and Tommy was her Paris. Romeo was banished and left Juliet, just like John had left Jude when he got put away. Jude never thought she'd move on from him. In the play, was Paris such a bad guy? He just loved Juliet with all his heart and died because of it. If Juliet hadn't of been so headstrong about Romeo she could've been happy with Paris. She never gave him the chance.

Jude gave Tommy a chance. Many chances. That was the difference between her and the young, dead, heroine.

John gently lowered his head to meet hers. And that's when Jude knew she needed to decide. Does Juliet want her Romeo back? Or can she live without him?

Before she had a chance to decide John pulled away and rubbed a hand over his eyes and face, frustrated. "Why?!"

Jude jumped and looked at him, "Why what?"

John turned around and kicked a chair, not hard, but hard enough to startle Jude. "Why am I so drawn to you? All this time, wasted. When I got put away, I expected to forget you and move on, but no! You still hold me in your hands, like putty."

Jude looked offended, "What?!"

John looked up, "I'm not kidding. I am actually quite serious. You can do anything you want with me, it's disgusting."

Jude definitely looked offended now, "_**Excuse**_ me? You make it seem like I lead you on and then shoot you down!! Like I put on some fake exterior just to hurt you!"

John instantly regretted what he said, he looked sorrowful and walked over to Jude and took her hands in his. "No, no Cherry, no. That's not what I meant; what I meant was me scolding myself, not you. I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I don't think any less of you than I did all those years ago, when I was able to hold you in my arms and appreciate you."

Jude lowered her head and let a few tears fall. "I just came to talk. Can we just forget whatever baggage we have and be there for each other?"

John nodded and wrapped his arms around her; Jude was comforted and felt safe. They walked over to one of the seats and John lowered them into it, pulling Jude effortlessly into his lap and against his chest.

Jude briefly closed her eyes and just thought.

John rocked back and forth slowly, "So tell me what happened…" He murmured.

Jude took a deep breath and closed her eyes tighter, "Juliet needs to pick between Romeo and Paris and she's confused."

John stopped rocking and looked down at her, "What?"

Jude shook her head, "Nothing. I've been kind of distant from Tommy and he's feeling lost. He asked why I didn't just end things and I couldn't give him a reason; but then again, I wouldn't be able to give a reason to not end things either."

John knit his eyebrows together, "So, Tommy's giving you crap. You can't decide between him and…me? And you don't know why you're with him but you don't know why you can't leave him either."

Jude nodded. "It makes no sense."

John sighed and started rocking back and forth again, Jude snuggled closer. "It sounds to me like love, Cherry. I know you love me, but I know you love him too. That's the issue here."

Jude sighed and stood; she got up to brush herself off and then grabbed her bag.

John stood and looked at her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jude shook her head, "Juliet needs to give Paris another chance-a chance to exceed Romeo."

John smiled, knowing he was the Romeo, "So you're going to talk to Tommy?"

Jude shook her head, "Sadie."

John nodded and kissed her cheek, "Call me later; I want to make sure you're okay."

Jude nodded and walked out. John looked over at the legal document that he has yet to show to Jude. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, once again frustrated with what he was hiding from her.

"Reid, what did you get yourself into?" He asked the ceiling.

Looking out the window, he realized that at that moment…

…it started to rain.


	25. Chapter 25

You guys are so amazing-thank you for supporting me through this whole thing and being patient---I know this sounds like it's over but this isn't the last chapter, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure I thanked all of you. Big smiles

Blueberry Blue

Jude quickly ran out to her car, shielding herself from the rain. She started up her mustang and peeled out of the G-Major driveway. She saw Tommy pulling in, passing her as she pulled out. Tommy quickly stopped the car and motioned for Jude to roll down her window. She took a deep breath and did so.

Tommy tried to yell over the rain, what had just started as a light drizzle was quickly turning into a storm. "Jude! I'm sorry about this morning!"

"What?" Jude yelled back, she could barely make out his words.

"I'm sorry!!" He yelled louder. "Please don't do anything you'll regret!" He called out to her. He wasn't going to stop her if she wanted to end it, but he sure hoped she didn't.

Jude took a deep breath and leaned closer to the window. "I'm not ending anything, Tommy. But I need to think for awhile. I'll be home later."

Tommy looked down and nodded. Jude quickly rolled her window back up to stop anymore moisture from plotting itself on her lap and continued down the road to Sadie's place.

Jude knocked lightly and gave Sadie a light smile when she opened it. Sadie pulled Jude into a hug and smiled. "Jude! I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!"

Jude smiled slightly, "Yeah, sorry I've been kind of hard to get a hold of since…well…" Sadie nodded and smoothed out her sister's hair as she led her into the living room.

Jude plopped on the couch and Sadie sat elegantly in the chair. "How've you been?"

Jude shrugged, "Not that you'd know Sadie, but I just feel like I lost someone I loved. That's it. That's all I feel."

Sadie knew that she should have felt pity toward her little sister but that first comment made her cringe. "What do you mean, 'not that I would know?'"

Jude sighed, "Sadie, I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that out of the share of losses we've gone through, I think I got more than my fair share."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "I've lost just as many people as you have Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes, "Please Sadie, when Grandpa died, I was the one that was close to him. When Patsy died, you hated her. When Reid died, why would you care? You hated everyone in that gang and what they stood for."

Sadie looked positively pissed now. "I never hated that gang! I never cared about what they stood for!! How can you just make snap judgments like that?!"

Jude reeled back, shocked. "I-I'm sorry Sadie. I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Sadie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jude leaned forward and took Sadie's clenched hands into her smooth ones. "Sadie, I need your help. Like, desperately."

Sadie saw the pain in her little sister's eyes and sighed. She leaned forward as well and smoothed down her baby sister's hair. "What's going on Jude?"

Jude took a deep breath. "Tommy is feeling neglected and John is becoming more open and forward about his feelings. I don't know what to do."

Sadie pulled back and crossed her arms again. "Lets face it Jude; John should always be your number one. And rightfully earned I think. He was cheated out of that one place in your heart, though."

Jude looked down, ashamed. "I know…it's just that…"

Sadie stopped her, "Look, we all know that Tommy is something special for you. Like he's some prize that you worked hard to get and you don't want to let go. But John, he'll take care of you in ways that you could only hope and pray that Tommy will do, forever." 

This time Jude pulled back. She opened her mouth to defend her relationship with Tommy but Sadie stopped her, "What makes Tommy so special to you anyway?"

"Tommy's different, he's just Tommy. I can label John to be so many things to me. My first time, my first crush, my first love, my first heartbreak, all in one. But Tommy, he's just Tommy, and that's enough."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "He's just a prize Jude, admit it and do what's right."

This time Jude was reeling, "He is not a prize!! That's all he was to you Sadie! You just proved that you could do whatever the hell you wanted and get it too! You finally got to reel in lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack! Well let me tell you something. You are a bitter person Sadie, all because you say lil Tommy Q cheated on you. But he isn't lil Tommy Q anymore! He is Tom Quincy, a person you _**used**_! A person who _**grew out**_ of the playboy lifestyle and a person who _**never**_ cheated on you. He told me so."

By the time she had finished her speech; Jude was standing over Sadie and pointing a finger in her face. Sadie was just staring up at her sister, eyes wide.

"He didn't cheat on me?"

Jude pulled herself back and calmly counted to ten and then looked over at Sadie. "No, he didn't." She said softly.

Suddenly Sadie got up and slapped, backhanded, Jude across the face. Jude, shocked, flew back onto the couch. She quickly recovered and put a hand to her flaming cheek and looked up at her sister, "What the hell?"

"How long have you known?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jude could see the tears building up in her sister's eyes and became worried. "I figured you wouldn't listen to me, you didn't listen to him, so why me?"

Sadie just stood there. She was so angry. Jude had stole Tommy from her. The guy she loved and envied, stolen.

Suddenly. She was pissed.

Sadie snapped her eyes shut and searched her brain for anything that could hurt Jude. Anything to throw in her face about her and Tommy.

"I needed an abortion!"

Jude, who had finally got herself standing, fell back onto the couch again.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

Sadie took a deep breath, "I was pregnant. When I found out Tommy cheated on me there was no way in hell I was going to ask for his help and I couldn't handle it alone. Mom had just left and Dad was being an ass, so all I had was you. And I knew how you felt about Tommy and I didn't want to ruin it for you." 

Jude brought a hand up to her mouth as she gasped and everything seemed to fall into place.

"Sadie, I am so…"

Sadie shook her head and just pointed to the door. Jude slowly stood and walked toward the front door, no questions asked. She knew what she needed to do now.

John was walking to G-Major, document in hand. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally walked into someone. Both of them fell to the floor. John quickly sprung up and apologized.

Tommy stood and eyed John, "Hey, sorry about that man."

Tommy shook his head in acceptance. He quickly looked around, "Hey, have you seen Jude?"

John looked at Tommy for a minute before answering. "Yeah, she was here earlier. She was talking about some Romeo and Juliet crap that I didn't really follow and then she said she needed to see Sadie."

Tommy shook his head, "Yeah, um…was she here after that?"

John shook his head, "Not that I know of. I haven't seen her."

Tommy nodded and turned to walk back to his car, "Thanks, and if you happen to see her can you ask her to come home so I can talk to her?"

John nodded, still a little absent. "Yeah sure."

Tommy nodded, "Thanks man." John just waved as Tommy pulled away before looking back at the document.

"Reid, what have you done?" He mumbled to himself.

Sitting in front of him was a marriage certificate. Between Reid Andrew and Sadie Ann. Witnesses were Paul Harrison and Reid's brother, Anthony. There was also a stamp on the top, "Annulment Unobtainable."

'_Sadie and Reid got married. I need to talk to Anthony.'_ John thought to himself. _'Why the hell would they do that?'_ he couldn't help but wonder.


	26. Chapter 26

Blueberry Blue

Jude was driving, tears streaming down her face, as she thought about what Sadie had told her. Tommy always talked about what he would do when he had kids. Jude knew he would make a great dad. She couldn't believe it; she was at fault for killing his first child.

She was a murderer.

Jude pulled into their apartment building's parking lot and ran up to their penthouse. She burst through the door, crying. Tommy, who was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee waiting for her to come home, jumped up. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She kept whispering and Tommy just held her and kissed her head.

She eventually calmed down and stopped her convulsing sobs, but she did still have tears running down her cheeks.

Feeling her calm down slightly Tommy pulled heart arms length. "Jude, what happened? Are you alright?"

Jude shook her head 'no' and she fell into the sobs again. "I…need…to…end…it…" She said, still sobbing.

Tommy pulled away, "End what, Jude?" Jude just shook her head, she couldn't do it. She ran off to their bedroom. Tommy followed and saw her lying in bed, her legs pulled tight to her chest.

Tommy sighed and walked over to her, laying next to her he started to trace random patterns on her back, calming her down. "Jude, just promise me you're alright."

"I'll be okay, Tommy." She said, calmly.

Tommy gave a small smile, even though she couldn't see him. "I love you Jude."

Jude just started sobbing again, eventually drifting off to sleep. Tommy just sighed, realizing that she was slipping away and he needed to do something about it. With that thought, he too drifted off to sleep.

Jude woke up to her phone ringing. She quickly slipped out of bed, noticing that Tommy wasn't there, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cherry, good you're up…" 

"Well now I am, at least."

John chuckled on the other end of the line, "Yeah, yeah. Listen, you remember that benefit that we started to plan for Reid?"

Jude nodded, even though John couldn't see her. "Yeah, what about it? We barely got anything planned…"

She could feel john smiling through the phone, "Well I got it all taken care of. You think you can play hostess at G-Major in like, three hours?"

Jude looked at the clock, she had slept all the way until noon?

"Sure, but what am I hosting exactly?"

She felt him smiling again. "I knew you'd ask that. It's like a party, music blasting, people dancing, light blinking. We're only playing Reid's favorite music, and on every wall a slideshow of Reid's life will be rolling. A different one on each wall. Plus, we're collecting fifty dollars a head for entry and we're also accepting donations. All the money we raise will go toward a scholarship that we're creating. Reid always wanted to go to college for literature. You should read some of the stuff he's written. So, we've decided to raise the money to let some other kid have their dream. Darius thinks it will be a great event for every year, so there's an annual scholarship."

Jude gasped, tears in her eyes. "John, that's amazing."

John just smirked. "I know. We were going to have an auction set up to but we couldn't put it together in time. But we are opening the door to fans. They're one hundred dollars for entry and we want all the famous artists of G-Major in tables in an empty room, they can get signatures there, pictures, CD's, the whole bit."

Jude smiled, "Awesome, Reid would've loved this."

John nodded, "Yeah, I know. So I was wondering if you could help me MC tonight, just handle the opening and the closing. The rest of the time I want you to party and be seated at your table."

Jude smiled, "No problem. I'm there."

John nodded, "Awesome. Tommy's here now. He's helping set the place up. We figured we could raise more money bringing in all the Boyz Attack fans."

Jude chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure Tommy appreciated that."

John laughed, "Yeah, we had to talk him into it but when I fed him the spiel no one can say no."

Jude nodded, "I know the feeling. Alright let me go so I can get ready."

John smiled, "Sure, thanks for doing this Cherry. It's a good thing."

Jude just smiled, "It's the least I can do. You're the one that planned the whole thing."

"Which is why it's going to be the best party of the year. Bye Cherry."

"Bye John." Jude hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom to start the shower to get ready for later.


	27. Teasers!

So sorry for the wait!

Teasers: Extra Long Chapter Coming Your Way! Double the Usual Length! Smut Included!

"Now do you want to tell me what that hysteria was about last night?"

"I cant, I can't…" She whispered over and over.

"Please don't do this, you don't mean it."

"I'll always love you, it's always been you Tommy."

"Thank you Reid. I know this is a cheesy line, but we know why god wanted you close to him-because you were truly an angel on earth. You were the most amazing brother any guy or girl could ask for."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jude slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, tears pouring down her face. "Paul, what did I do to deserve this? Help me decide…" She cried to the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Blueberry Blue

Extra long post!! With smut!! ( There you go Lydia!! D )

So sorry I've been neglecting my posting and everything. I hope I didn't lose any readers along the way. But good news, I got a new laptop and I love to type on it so I'll probably get updating a lot more. I am really, really sorry. I feel so bad about how few and far between my updates are. I really feel bad. Forgive me?

--

Jude walked into G-Major ready to help out setting everything up. But by the time she got there everything was already set up. Tommy walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey miss MC. Are you excited?"

Jude could barely look at him, she felt so ashamed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand. He brought her into a back room. She looked at him questioningly. "What's going on?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I miss you, Jude. I want you to be able to trust me. I love you. Now do you want to tell me what that hysteria was about last night?"

Jude shook her head. "I…I love you too. And, I just, I care about you so much!!" The tears started coming again. Tommy pulled her closer to his chest as she cried. He made soothing noises and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She finally calmed down and pulled away.

"I need to end it. I only ruin you." Tommy shook his head. He felt tears coming to his eyes. "Jude, what are you talking about?"

Jude just continued to shake her head as she backed away from him. "I can't, I can't…." she whispered over and over.

"I want to be with you Tommy, but this is best for you. I ruined your life."

A few tears ad made their way down Tommy's cheeks now, as well as Jude's. "Goodbye," Jude all but whispered. She kissed his cheek and turned around to leave the room. "Please don't do this, you don't mean it." Jude shook her head, her hand on the doorknob. "I'll always love you, it's always been you, Tommy."

With that, she left. Leaving Tommy heartbroken and confused.

Jude walked into the main room; she could already hear people entering. "Hello everyone!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention. She wiped her tears from her eyes, but she could barely keep the hurt out of her voice. She saw Sadie from the corner of her eye and tried to send her a look, showing her exactly what was going on. But Sadie just sent her an angry, hurt look and turned away.

Jude took a deep breath and turned back to the awaiting crowd. "How is everybody tonight??" The crowd cheered, already it was filled with fans. She wondered how Darius got everything together so quickly. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'don't question the greatness.'

Suddenly, John joined her on stage. "Alright everybody give it up for our MC tonight!!" he shouted. The crowd cheered again. John walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jude felt a little uncomfortable. She had just broken up with Tommy, like, three minutes ago. She gently pushed John away and grabbed his hand. "And let's give a hand to the planner of this lovely event." She raised John's hand and the crowd cheered again.

John brought his hand back down and the microphone to his lips, "Alright everyone, but on a more serious note. We wanted to state a few needed recognitions for tonight's event. Thank you Darius, for planning and funding this amazing event. Thank you G-Major staff for helping to set up and give us a place for this party. Thank you to all the stars in the back room, devoting their time to sign autographs for you folks. Thanks you Jude, for hosting our event tonight. And finally," he looked to the ceiling, "Thank you Reid. I know this is a cheesy line, but we know why god wanted you close to him-because you were truly an angel on earth. You were the most amazing brother any guy or girl could ask for."

The crowd cheered and Jude grabbed John's hand. That one gesture gave him that much more strength. He turned to the crowd. "And of course, thank you! All of you, made this fundraiser possible and helping out with this scholarship."

The crowd continued to cheer. Jude smiled as John waved and walked off stage. "Well I guess that's all I can say as an opening. Thanks John." She laughed. "We have some great food, help yourselves. Right in the back we have various artists and stars. Including our very own Tom Quincy of Boyz Attack, Craig Manning: solo artist, John Cena: solo artist, Mason Fox: No. 2 Instant Star winner, Karma: Instant Star 3 winner, Vincent Spiederman, Kyle Bateman, and Wally Robbins of the Spiederman Mind Explosion, Sweet Thing, and also, the Big Darius Mills himself! Many other stars will also be included. I, myself, will be drifting between back there and up here. Please enjoy the benefit, and remember, we're doing this for Reid. Any donation will be greatly appreciated and please enjoy the amazing slideshows set up around the room. Thank you, and have a great night."

Jude stepped off stage and walked over to her table. A line had already formed and there was a stack of pictures from her latest photo shoot for her to sign. The first girl stepped forward and smiled, asking for a signed photo and a posed picture. Jude smiled and nodded. She smiled at all the right times and said all the right things. But it didn't take her long at all to notice that Tommy's table was located right next to hers. He looked really hurt, Jude could tell that some of the fans were disappointed with how their pictures came out but didn't dare say a word.

Darius stood after about an hour and told everyone to enjoy the music playing outside and to give the stars a little break. Everyone started to clear out and most stars started to stand and stretch a little. Tommy stood from his seat and walked over to her table. He perched himself on the edge, right next to her. "Jude, what happened before? I don't really understand."

Jude shook her head, "What's not to understand Tommy? I ended it. You, me, we're over."

She gathered some of the papers that were still on her table and walked out. She walked back onto the stage and the crowd cheered as the music dulled. "I want to, once again, thank everyone for coming. The stars are taking a quick break, but please enjoy this amazing music and the caterers have started serving the dinner. So please enjoy tonight."

The group cheered as Jude stepped off the stage again. John grabbed her hand before she could get back to her table and dragged her over to the dance floor. "Oh no, Cherry. All work and no play makes Cherry get sour." Jude groaned as John pulled on her arms. "C'mon, I know you'd rather dance with Quincy but can't you just humor me?"

Jude just gave him a look. "Oh…" John said in realization. A slow song drifted through the speakers and John took the opportunity to pull Jude close. "Cherry, I'm sorry. What happened? Did the asshole do something because you know, me and the guys, we'll take him out."

Jude just shook her head and pulled John closer again. "No, it was me. I'm no good for him. He's way to good for me."

John hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Cherry, don't talk like that. If anything you're too good for him. You're too good for any of this. You could get whoever you want."

Jude just looked down, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just need to get away. I need to forget about everything going on here."

John took a deep breath _'it's now or never,'_ he thought. "Cherry, I know you could do whatever you want. You're sure as hell good enough to. I just hope you wouldn't want to."

Jude looked up at him, confused as to where he was going with this. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue. "I love you, Jude. I always have, and I'm guessing I always will. I never stopped."

Jude's jaw dropped. She had thought that John still wasn't ready to move on but she never thought he still loved her. "John, I'll always love you." She tried.

John shook his head, "That's not what I mean and you know it. I love you Cherry. Love as in I want to move in with you. Be able to kiss you and hold your hand. And give you my jacket when you're cold. But most of all, I want that ultimate closeness. I want to make love to you and wake up with you in my arms. I want _**us**_ Cherry, Because Jude, you've got to face it, we fit."

Jude took a deep breath and looked into John's eyes, so full of life and passion. And love. Love for her.

Suddenly John was pulled away from her. Tommy threw him onto the floor. "Son of a bitch! You were supposed to be a brother! We're family!! And an hour after we break up you're confessing your love for my girl?! No way! No way in hell!" Tommy yelled. His voice then dropped down to a menacing whisper, "All those times you wanted Jude at your place but you two wanted to be alone, I get it now. You were taking her, taking the one girl I've ever loved enough to die for her."

Tommy let go of John's collar with a shove. "I get it," he said again. He turned to Jude, "I get it, now," he said, sounding disgusted.

Tommy walked out of G-Major. Darius let him go, a sympathetic gaze following him. Jude reached out a hand to him retreating back but let him go. She couldn't fix this, not tonight. She had to. She had to let him go.

Sadie watched behind the curtain on the stage. A smile on her face as Tommy walked out and Jude helped John off the floor. Jude was finally realizing what was truly important to her; at least what should be truly important.

Tommy wasn't meant for her.

'_He was meant for __**me**__."_ She thought. She looked to the ceiling and thought about Reid and Paul, '_at least they had each other.' _She thought again. She suddenly felt the need to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't judge her. Had she taken extremes when she told Jude about the abortion? She left G-Major and got in her car, heading for the church near the family's ranch. Maybe she'd be able to talk to Reid and find some salvation. Some sign.

She needed her husband.

Jude helped John up and they walked to the car. Darius kept everyone's attention on him as they left, hoping to create a diversion and keep the energy alive. So far it was working. Jude sent him a thankful look and he just gave her a small wave.

Although John wasn't hurt, Jude insisted on him putting his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, about what I said before…" John started.

Jude took a deep breath. "John, I'm just a little confused right now. I'm sorry."

John nodded. "Just promise you'll think of it, Cherry?" He pleaded.

Jude turned o face him, "Already thinking about it." John gave her a small smile before leaning in a placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Jude let him kiss her, comparing it in her mind to when Tommy had kissed her earlier. They were both different, but similar at the same time. Tommy and John both kissed with such love, and such passion. But Tommy's lips were softer than John's, but John felt a lot different than Tommy. This wasn't helping her any,

Jude pulled away and licked her lips, smiling. John smiled too and got in his car. Jude got in the passenger side. "So, you want to stay at my place tonight? Something tells me Tommy needs a little while to cool off. Staying there might not be such a good idea."

Jude nodded, playing with her fingers in her lap. John silently started up the car and headed for his apartment.

After the twenty-minute drive, silent the whole way, John pulled into the parking garage and into an empty spot. He and Jude both exited, still silent, and into John's apartment. John led her to the guest bedroom. "If you need anything you know where my room is, just come on in." Jude nodded, still looking at he hands.

John suddenly grabbed her hands and held them up to his face. They were a bit sweaty, form the obvious stress she was feeling, but other than that she had her star ring on and that was it. "What're you doing?" Jude asked. John shrugged, "Trying to see what's so interesting. You've been staring at your hands for half an hour now."

Jude rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from John's. "Look, I'm just stressed, okay? I'm sorry I'm not very attentive."

Jude shrugged, "Well I'm not going to lie, I'm not very interesting. Just, yell if you need me, okay?"

Jude nodded and walked into her room for the night. John silently closed the door and walked to his own room. He stripped down to his boxers and just climbed into bed. It had been a long day.

Jude was in some sweats of John's. She knew he kept a few pairs of pants and sweatshirts in the dresser for when the guys spent the night or something and needed something.

Jude was tossing and turning, this vague idea that something was wrong kept driving her insane. She was finally drifting off when suddenly she rolls to one side of the bed. The weight of another person dipping down the mattress. She flopped right into another body. She quickly pulled herself away and sat up. She tried to make out the figure in the moonlight. "Lucas?"

The blond looked up at Jude and smiled. "Oh Cherrrrrrry! Wow, it's just a pa-paaarty ain't it?" He slurred.

"Luke, are you drunk?"

Lucas started laughing hysterically. "You know, _drunk_. It's such an interesting word. Isn't it Cherrrrrrry? Who came up with _that_?!"

Jude shrugged, "Luke, did something happen with Brooke?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. She's visiting her mom remember? I haven't seen her in a week. I miss her." Lucas said sadly, leaning over to rest his head in Jude's lap.

Jude rolled her eyes and ran her hand through his hair like a mother would, "It'll be okay Lucas. She'll be home in four days."

Lucas nodded, snuggling closer into her knee. "You're comfy Chers."

Jude sighed, "Thanks, go to sleep now."

She heard Lucas take a deep breath and she knew he had closed his eyes. Within a few minutes she heard his steady breathing, She gently moved his head, cradling his neck with her hand, and laid him on the pillow. Lucas stirred slightly but didn't wake. Jude was grateful. She quietly placed her feet on the hardwood flood and tip toed to the hall. She closed the bedroom door behind her and walked into John's room. Knocking softly before entering.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still awake. "Oh good, you're awake."

John moved his hands from behind his head to his lap as he sat up. "Yeah, I heard someone walking around out there, I was just going to come check it out, make sure you were alright."

Jude nodded, walked closer to the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lucas just showed up. He looked a little buzzed. He didn't know I was in the guest room and plopped himself right in there. But he's okay now, sleeping. He just startled me is all."

John nodded, "Well I guess you'll stay in here tonight. I'll stay on the couch. No need for you to sleep in there with Lucas and his disgusting alcohol breath along with his morning breath."

Jude couldn't help but make a disgusted face. "Ew." John just nodded as he grabbed a pillow and walked to the closet to get a blanket.

Jude gently grabbed his hand. "You don't have to do that. We've slept in the same bed before, hell we've even slept together. There's no reason for you to sleep on the couch. Unless of course you feel uncomfortable, in which, I'll take the couch." She rambled, as she started to reach for the pillow for herself.

John pulled the pillow out form her reach. "Fine, then no one sleeps on the couch. I was just trying to make things more comfortable for you."

Jude shrugged and turned toward the bed. She got a running start and jumped into the fluffy white sheets and pillows. "God, I love this bed. I thought about stealing your mattress once of twice, and blame it on the Front Brothers."

John chuckled and slid between the covers as Jude just buried her face in one of the many pillows.

Jude looked at John, all laughter ridden from her face. "You know this is hard for me, but I am going the make the right decision. I'll always love you John."

John smiled and leaned toward her. He kissed her softly at first but the passion quickly took over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, "Last time we did this you chose Tommy. I don't think I can go through that again."

Jude shook her head, "I love you, but I am honestly clueless as to who is right for me."

John leaned forward again, "Well then let me try to help you to decide."

Jude accepted the tentative kiss he placed on her lips. She reached behind his neck to pull him closer.

John rolled over so her was hovering over her. The only things touching her were his lips. He placed his hands on either side of her chest, holding himself up. His legs were between Jude's. Jude pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

John bent his elbows so his body lowered over hers. Now resting on his elbows, he used his free hands to pull his sweatshirt off Jude's body. It was easy because of how large it was on her and she had sat up. He reached down and took her breast in his hand. He felt no material of a bra and then dipped his head low to take the other breast in his mouth.

Jude placed one hand behind her, supporting herself, and the other had cradled John's head against her chest. She threw her head back and groaned. "John…" He knew her body just about as well as anyone.

The first time they were together was the most special. Every time after that they strove to make that same kind of magic, but they always fell just a tad short. Tonight, John was determined to make Jude feel that same magic again.

John released her breast and gently took hold of her waist. He kissed lower and lower before meeting the waist of the pants she wore. He pulled the sweats down to her knees before kissing up her left leg; his right hang running simultaneously up her left leg.

Jude, now leaning on both hands to support her, closed her eyes, and let her love for John take over.

John pulled Jude's black lace boy shorts down her legs. When they met with her sweats he pulled both items of clothing off of her all the way. On his way back up to her core he bent her knees and then pushed them down to the bed, spreading her legs. John placed a light kiss at her opening, making Jude squirm. He kissed right near her thigh, and then her other thigh, before kissing her core again. He then slipped a finger inside of her, then two. He pulled them out before pushing them back in and curling them. Jude moaned, her eyes still closed in pleasure.

John placed a rough kiss against her clit, making Jude rush to the brink of an orgasm. Feeling her clit engorge again his lips, John knew she was close. He pulled away all together and leaned up to kiss Jude. He did so before she could complain.

Jude leaned over and kissed down his neck, as she did so she pulled down his boxers. John gulped when he felt her brush again his erection. Jude just smiled sweetly at him before lying back on the bed. "Please John, make love to me." John looked at her, a soft smile on his lips. "I love you Jude."

Jude smiled and nodded, "I know, I'll always love you John."

John kissed her and slipped his tongue into her, just as he slipped his erection between her legs. Jude moaned as he filled her. There was something different about tonight.

John began to move into her, slowly. He felt Jude tentatively wrap her legs around his waist, almost in a shy way. And just then he knew he had succeeded in recreating that magic of their first night together.

John moved in and out of her at a steady pace. It wasn't rough at all. In fact, the feeling and John slowly pulling and then slowly pushing back in soothes her. Jude allowed him to grab her hands and pin them above her head. Jude smiled as John leaned down to kiss her neck sweetly. Jude leaned her head to the side to give John more access.

John moaned, the feeling of her walls tightening around him was getting to be too much. Jude smiled and giggled slightly as John let his fingertips brush against the underside of her arms, barely brushing against the skin. His hands traveled under her arms, across the side of her breast, and down her sides. He grabbed her hips and let his one hand reach between them to rub against her still engorged clit. Jude moaned as she was brought to an orgasm. "John, oh god…" She panted.

John smiled as his name escaped her lips exhaustedly. John began to pump just a bit faster; Jude rode out her powerful orgasm. John then let go and shot out into her. Jude smiled and John collapsed next to her and pulled her close, close enough to rest on his chest. Jude heard John's steady breathing and she knew he was fighting off sleep. Jude let him give in, as well as herself, to the darkness of dreamland.

Jude awoke with her head lying on a hard chest. She smiled and snuggled closer to it. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Mmm, I love you Tommy." She whispered.

She name sounded foreign after the night before. Jude felt it and looked down. Images of the night before flashed in her mind. She looked down at John and sighed in relief to notice her was still asleep and hadn't heard her.

Jude pulled away, the depth of what she had done really set in. She wiped her eyes and collected her clothes. She wrote a note to the sleeping John and kissed his lips softly. She grabbed her bag was out the door. She hadn't noticed that it was still nighttime. She looked at her cell phone and realized it was only one in the morning. She and John hadn't been sleeping for that long.

She got in her car. She promised herself she wouldn't hurt John again, but she knew that sneaking out she was doing just that. But she needed time to herself. Had she done the right thing by ending it with Tommy, or had she don't the right thing by sleeping with John. Maybe she did belong with John, she _**did**_ keep going back to him.

She thought about it as she started the car and drove. She didn't know where she was gong but her mind took over, as if she was on autopilot, and just drove.

Jude felt a tingling feeling spread across her scalp. Knowing the feeling as stress she pulled to the side of the dirt road she ended up on. When the feeling reached her eyes, it stung. The thought brought tears to her eyes. And she let them fall freely.

Jude slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, tears pouring down her face. "Paul, what did I do to deserve this? Help me decide…" She cried to the sky.

She shouldn't be trusted with decisions such as these. She couldn't handle it.

Suddenly lightening struck. Then rain started to fall. "Reid…" She whispered to the sky. She got out of the car and fell to her knees. "Reid! Paul, help me!!" She yelled. The tears and rain blanketing her voice. But she continued to yell anyway. "Help me! Send me something! Please!"

Suddenly her headlights flickered. She hadn't even had them on. They flickered on and shone straight ahead. Jude followed the light and saw it engulfing the old church. She had ended up right near their family's old ranch. She saw another car at in the parking lot, the only car. Jude looked to the sky, silently thanking her brother and Reid.

She took off running, through the rain, to the direction of the church.

Jude had made it to the big, wood doors and she just wrapped her arms around the frame. She looked at the inside and took a deep breath. A head of beautiful blonde hair caught her eye. She turned toward the figure. It was a woman; she was on her knees, praying.

Jude felt something nudge her from behind. She turned and saw Reid, smiling. She turned back to the church, only to whip around again to look at Reid, but his figure was gone.

Jude turned back to the church and entered. She dipped down to her knee and did the sign of the cross before entering further.

Jude looked over at the woman and recognized it as Sadie.

She gasped and listened to her sister's confession. "Reid, it's me. Look, I know you probably know what's going on with Jude. But I just got so mad. I'm sorry I never told you that it could have been Tommy's. And I'm still sorry that I got rid of it. You would have made a great father, and a great husband."

Jude gasped. _'Husband? Father? Reid?!'_

A/N: ahaha, cliffhanger-ish. Until next time lovies! What will Jude's reaction be? How will Sadie explain herself? How will Tommy react to the news?


	29. Chapter 29

All right, the reviews after the last update were amazing. So thank you guys so much, you are all amazing. But there's one little thing I want to clear up.

When Sadie was with Tommy, she spent one night with Reid. She didn't know, and still doesn't know, if the baby was Tommy's or Reid's. She only married Reid because he thought the baby was his and was trying to make things right. They tried to get an annulment when they realized they had made a mistake but after intercourse an annulment is unobtainable. So they were in the process of getting a divorce when Reid was shot. No one knew about this except Sadie, Reid, Reid's brother, and Paul. John doesn't know the full story, only that Sadie and Reid were married (and technically still are). Tommy doesn't know anything and Jude only knows what she overheard Sadie saying. But she doesn't necessarily understand it.

Blueberry Blue

John woke up to see nothing, or rather no one, in his bed. His groaned and fell back into the pillows, his head hitting something crunchy. He turned over and saw a now crumpled note.

'_Johnny Boy,_

_I know what you're thinking. She left_

_me. But I didn't. I mean, I did. But, not like_

_that. Alright, this is making_

_no sense. I love you, I really do._

_I just need to clear my head. I went_

_for a little drive. I'll be back in a few hours._

_And I'll probably be at the studio tomorrow,_

_so there's nothing to worry about. I'll have_

_my cell on, so don't worry. I'm not_

_running away. (Although that will_

_probably be easier.) I love you, no_

_matter what I do. You'll always be it._

_Love you always,_

_Cherry_

John groaned again and stood. He pulled on some clothes and looked at the clock. 3 a.m. He grabbed his car keys only to realize they weren't there. _'Jude…'_ he inwardly groaned. _'She went for a drive, for a __**few hours**__, in __**my**__ car.'_

John sighed and opened the front door; maybe a nice jog would calm him down.

Jude walked further into the church. "Sadie?!" She yelled. The blonde jumped. She turned around, "Jude?"

Jude nodded, "Oh yeah. But let's talk about you. You were married? Like as in promising to spend your lives together? With Reid? Why didn't I know about this?!"

Sadie help up a hand, signaling for Jude to calm down. "Now Jude, it's not what it sounds like. You don't understand."

"Did you love him?"

Jude crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Sadie's answer.

Sadie stuttered, taken aback by the question. "Uh…um…wh-what?"

Jude rolled her eyes. "So you didn't love Reid. My brother. My best friend. You married my best friend!! And you didn't even care about him!"

Sadie looked angry, "Of course I cared about him!! But I love someone else! It's hard to say I love someone else too!"

Jude rolled her eyes again, "Please, you never cared about Reid. What's his favorite color? His favorite fruit to eat in the morning for breakfast? His favorite--"

Sadie cut her off, "Color? Blue. Fruit? Blueberries. Favorite Person? You." Jude took a deep breath. "Alright, so you know a few little facts about him. Don't think of it as a win Sadie."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But Reid and me wanted to keep it quiet! After it happened we tried to get an annulment but we couldn't. So we were in the process of getting a divorce when…well, you know."

Jude took a deep breath. "Let me guess, Sadie. You were all broken about Tommy and the baby so you ran right into the arms of the next guy that would take you."

Sadie looked taken aback by Jude's words. "No…"

"Yes! That's exactly what you did Sadie! Don't lie!"

Sadie walked closer to Jude, screaming now. "No! The baby could have been his!"

Jude stood there astonished. "But…but I"

Sadie looked down, ashamed, "Look, Jude, I'm sorry bout what I said…"

Jude smacked her across the face, just like she had smacked Jude that day. "But I broke up with him!! You made me feel so guilty!"

Sadie reeled back and held her cheek. "Jude, I said I'm sorry…"

Jude just ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the church. Sadie just watched her go.

"Alright where is she?!"

Tommy stood from his place at the dining room table. He looked at John with confusion. "What're you doing here?"

John looked around the apartment. "I know she's here! You probably apologized and fed her some crap excuse. Where is she?"

Tommy followed John around the apartment, "Jude? Are you talking about Jude?"

John stopped and turned to Tommy, a livid expression on his face. "If you think I'm gonna find a different girl in your apartment I am going to kill you."

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "No, there is no one else here. What are you talking about? I haven't seen Jude since yesterday. But I figured you'd have seen her."

John looked down, "Look man, I'm sorry. I really am. But I do love her, and I can't help that. Try to understand."

Tommy nodded, "I do understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

John rolled his eyes, "Well then I don't have to like the fact that you make Jude feel like she isn't good enough."

"What are you talking about?"

John sighed, "Like she didn't tell you. Jude broke up with you because she thought she ruined your life. She felt like she brought you down and you were better than her."

Tommy looked shocked, "Why would she do that?"

John shook his head, "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter why I did it. All that matters is that I did."

Both guys turned to the doorway and looked at Jude. She threw the car keys at John and he caught them, "Sorry about taking the car." She turned to Tommy, "You deserve better than me. I'm a murderer Tommy. I ruined your life and if Reid was still alive I would've ruined his life too."

Tommy walked toward Jude and took her hands in his, "Jude, if that's why you ended things than I disagree. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But how would a baby make you feel?"

A smile spread across Tommy's face, "Are you pregnant?!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. John watched from the side, an emotionless expression on his face.

Tommy set Jude down and she shook her head, "No, I wasn't the one who was pregnant. It was…" But then John's cell phone rang. Tommy turned to him quickly but then turned back to Jude, signaling for her to continue.

"Yes? Oh hello…it was?...but why?...Carden…is there going to be a trial?...No?...Alright, thank you so much. This is great…you too…bye."

Jude shook her head when Tommy told her to finish. She walked to John and took his big hands in her small ones. "What was that?"

John put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked a Jude. A smile spreading across his face. "Officer Carden is in jail. Along with Brock."

A smile spread across her face too, "Brock? As in leader of the Front Brothers?"

John nodded, but his smile fell. "Yeah, apparently Carden called in a favor with Brock. Take me out. They missed in the drive by and got Reid. There's no trial. They're both going on for life."

Jude pulled John into a hug, holding him close. "This is great. Gone forever?"

John pulled away and looked down, "Yeah, just like Reid."


	30. Chapter 30

Blueberry Blue

Chapter Nine

About a Week Later

Tommy walks into G-Major, distraught. Jude was still with John. They were dating but he could tell it wasn't going well. Jude still hasn't finished what she had started to say. Something about a baby. He wanted her back, he needed her. No way in hell was she bad for him, they were perfect together. Weren't they?

Tommy walked passed the receptionist desk. That's another thing. Sadie's seemed to be in some kind of depression. She was crying right now. She quickly blew her nose and stood when she saw Tommy. "Tommy, wait!"

Tommy turned to her, "Sades, what's up?"

She wiped he eyes quickly and looked at him. "It's time I come clean. You need to know."

Tommy looked at her quizzically. "Sadie, are you alright? What's going on?"

Sadie took his hand and led him to Darius' office. "He's out of town for the day." She explained.

When they got into the office Sadie turned and locked the door and then shut the blinds to the small window. Then she turned to Tommy who was leaning on the desk, looking a little frightened. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Sadie shook her head. "No…"

Tommy stood and took her small hands in his big warm ones. "Sades, it's okay. You can tell me."

Sadie looked up through teary eyes. "When we were dating, I cheated."

Tommy pulled back, "What?"

Sadie looked down, "It was just one night, we had that really bad fight. And you said 'Well maybe I should just end it then.' It scared me so I went to Paul. I couldn't find Paul but I found Reid. He was apparently hurting because of something Jude did. He was crushing on her, so we kind of, hooked up."

Tommy looked angry. "Sadie! You cheated! I never cheated! Even when you thought I did, I didn't! And you were screaming at me and broke up with me, you hypocrite!!"

Sadie looked down, "I know, and I am so sorry. But there's more."

Tommy's eyes blazed, "More?"

Sadie nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "I was pregnant."

Tommy's eyes widened and he sprung up from the chair. "You knew you were pregnant and you still cheated?!"

Sadie frantically shook her head. "No! No, after that night I got pregnant. But the whole ordeal with me thinking you cheated happened. So I kidded myself into believing you weren't the father. Me and Reid eloped."

Tommy's jaw dropped and he let himself fall back into the chair. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sadie…"

Sadie shook her head, "I know, it's so bad. Anyways after awhile I was hurt and Reid and me knew that getting married was too rash. I went and got the abortion without anyone knowing, not even Reid. Then we tried to get an annulment but we weren't able to, so we were in the process of a divorce when he was…shot."

Tommy shook his head and put his head in his hands. "Sadie…this would have totally altered everything."

Sadie nodded and sat next to him, "I know."

Then it clicked in Tommy's head, a baby. "Wait, why does Jude think this is her fault?"

Sadie shook her head, "Um…I kind of threw it in her face. I told her that I got the abortion because I knew she liked you and I didn't want a baby to get in the way of that, she didn't know about Reid…"

"And now she figures she killed the baby." Tommy finished for her. Sadie nodded, guilty. Tommy shook his head and stood up. "I need to talk to her."

Sadie stepped in front of him. "Wait Tommy, do you hate me?"

Tommy looked down at her and he saw the genuine regret and guilt in her eyes. "No, Sadie I don't hate you. I definitely don't agree with you and I am pissed at what you did to Jude, and me but I couldn't hate you. Not for this."

Sadie smiled sadly and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him close. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Her maternal ways would have been great for a baby, and it was hard for Tommy not to feel comfortable in her arms. He had to hold back tears.

Sadie pulled away first and looked at him. "Thank you Tommy. And I really am sorry."

Tommy nodded, "I know."

They hugged again when the door opened. They both pulled apart and looked to the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Jude…" Tommy said, pulling away from Sadie.

Jude shook her head, "No, I really am sorry."

She walked out again and closed the door behind her. Tommy looked at Sadie for permission; she just nodded and motioned to the door. Tommy quickly followed after Jude.

"Jude! Jude, wait!!"

Jude stopped outside of G-Major, in the alleyway. Tommy quickly caught up to her and took her hands in his. "Jude, listen. It wasn't what it looked like."

Jude rolled her eyes, "No of course not. Look Tommy, we're broken up. You don't have to explain these things to me anymore."

Tommy shook his head, "Jude. C'mon. You know we weren't doing anything. Actually, Sadie was just clearing some stuff up for me."

Jude got a frightened look in her eyes, "Like, what?" she murmured.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Like the baby, the abortion, Reid. I know everything Jude. It wasn't your fault. It was Sadie's. Besides, if I wanted a baby I wouldn't want it with anyone but you." He whispered in her ear. Jude closed her eye and leaned toward him. But then she snapped out of it and pulled back.

"I'm no good for you Tommy. You could be happy with Sadie and a baby by now. It's my fault. You would be with Sadie, there would be a little baby running around, and Reid would still be alive."

Jude looked down and a moment of awkward silence passed between them. "I am with John, I should go meet him by now anyway." Jude whispered. Tommy looked up at her and shook his head 'no'.

"Jude please."

"Goodbye Tommy." She said coldly as she walked away. She always put up a rude front when she was scared or nervous. This was going to be harder than Tommy thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Blueberry Blue

Chapter Ten

About a Month Later

You remember that rude front Jude put up? Yeah, still there. Tommy was getting tired of it, his patience was wearing. They started getting in petty little fights in the studio, yeah, they still worked together.

Jude and John were still dating, casually, but they weren't doing so well. They barely talked, most silences between them were awkward, and they never did more than peck each other on the lips and hold hands. Jude said she wanted to take things slow; things were still awkward for her.

They also barely said 'I love you' to each other anymore.

Jude grabbed the headphones and ripped them off her head, throwing them to the ground in defiance. "No! I am not singing the song again just so you cam hear it faster!!"

Tommy stood so hastily he knocked over the chair behind him. Kwest stood at the same time, but it was to run out of the studio.

Tommy watched him go and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the microphone button and yelled, "Jude! Do your damn job!!"

"Do yours and speed it up with one of the clips you already have!! I can't sing it any better than that so stop making me!!"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "Maybe this isn't a good song then. If that's the damn best job you can do?! Screw it!! Nix the song all together! It's over."

The words with spoken with such finality and the double meaning brought tears to Jude's eyes. She quickly wiped the tears and ran out of the studio. Tommy took a step to follow her, guilt crossing his features. "Jude!!! Come back!" He yelled after her.

Jude continued to rip her eyes as she ran out. With tears blocking her vision she missed the pothole in her path. She tripped and fell to the ground smacking her head on the concrete. She slowly sat up, holding her head and feeling the blood there.

"Jude! Watch out!" She heard multiple people yell. She turned her head just in time to see the front bumper of a car speeding at her. She instinctively brought her hands to cover her face but it was no use, the darkness surrounded her.

Tommy followed Jude out of G-Major just in time to see her trip. He saw her lying in the middle of the street and he broke out into a run, his voice escaping him.

He suddenly found it again when he saw the car speeding for her. "Jude!! Watch out!" He yelled, he heard someone mirror his words but he didn't care enough to turn around. The car smashed into Jude, dragging her under slightly, before throwing her a few feet. Tommy stopped briefly. Not being able to register this in his mind.

The driver peeked out of the window, looking at Jude briefly. Panic covered the strangers face and he quickly got in his car and drove away. A few people ran after him, yelling out his license plate number but Tommy was too engulfed in Jude. Lying helplessly on the floor, drenched in her own blood.

Sadie ran out after hearing the commotion. She ran over to Jude, tears in her eyes, she pulled out her phone and called 911. "911!! She fell! Her head is bleeding!"

Within minutes an ambulance could be heard. By now Tommy was rocking Jude's still bleeding head in his lap, still dazed at this moment. The EMT gently took Tommy's arm and brought him away from the victim as they called her. Tommy let himself be dragged around and then led to the back of the ambulance to go to the hospital.

Everyone who followed to the hospital was instructed to wait in the waiting room. Within minutes of the call, John was there too (he wasn't at the studio that day).

Tommy was sitting in the waiting room with everyone else. He couldn't lose Jude, he just couldn't. Not now, not ever.

Multiple nurses moved Jude into the ER. A female doctor walked out in scrubs, snapping rubber gloves on and putting a mask over her mouth and nose.

"Harrison, Jude. Hit by a car. She has a bleeding head and multiple gashes all over, we don't know of any broken bones or internal bleeding. We almost lost her in the ambulance. We have a suspicion on a collapsed lung."

The doctor nodded and started her work. The monitors around her started to go crazy. "Move faster people! We're losing her again!! Get some transfusions in here!"

With the chaos going on in the operating room, two men stood above them in the viewing room with crossed arms. "Paul, I'm torn."

A tall man with long shaggy brown hair, and dark tanned skin, looked at the blonde haired man. "What do you mean?"

The blonde turned to the man named Paul, "I love her, and I want her here."

Paul turned to him, "I know, but Reid. It's not her time."

Reid looked down and nodded sadly, "She'll be okay, won't she?"

Paul looked at Reid and nodded, "She will. I can tell. Plus she has us watching over her."

Reid looked up and smiled sadly at Paul, "I guess so. And I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt her."

Paul looked at Reid and smirked, "Yeah, it's a shame about what happened to that asshole that hit her."

Reid shook his head, "What a shame." He muttered before floating through the walls and into the operating room. He floated through the madness and stroked Jude's cool cheek before kissing it softly.

He gently placed his transparent hands on her still cold chest; he looked up at Paul who had floated down after him. "It's going to take both of us to save her."

Paul nodded, "I know, that's why I couldn't save you."

Reid looked up at Paul shocked but he was looking down at his baby sister and putting all his concentration on saving her. Reid brushed his comment off before focusing on Cherry, and saving her. Their hands glowed.


	32. Chapter 32

Blueberry Blue

Chapter Eleven

Last Chapter Before Epilogue!!

After a few moments of total and utter concentration, Jude opened her eyes and started coughing. The doctor ran up to her side, "Jude, Jude you're awake. Can you hear me?"

Jude nodded, "What happened?"

The doctor smiled, relieved, "Your voice sounds fine, do you have any trouble breathing?"

Jude shook her head no. A nurse who had a stethoscope up to Jude's chest gave the doctor a thumbs up sign. People started to clear out, the gravity of the situation lessening.

Jude looked up at the doctor, "Where are Paul and Reid?"

The doctor looked at the young girl confused, "Who and who? There are only nurses and myself in here ma'am. You were dreaming."

"They saved me, I know they did." Jude whispered to herself before closing her eyes and allowing them to move her to a quieter room.

The doctors stitched up Jude's head and gave her a few transfusions. They also had to stitch up her stomach and near her collarbone where some deep gashes were located. Her hip was badly bruised and a few ribs were cracked. But other than that there were just a few scratches and bruises on her skin. Jude opened her eyes about an hour after she was brought in to see a nurse waiting there for her. She smiled when Jude opened her eyes and informed her of her injuries.

The doctor walked out to the waiting room, leaving the nurse to wait for Jude to wake up. "Jude Harrison?" She asked. Sadie, Tommy, John, Spied, Wally, Kyle, Lucas, Caleb, Isabella, Tyler, Kylee, and Amber all stood. The doctor looked at all of them, "Um, family?"

Sadie, John, Lucas, Caleb, Isabella, Tyler, Kylee, and Amber all stepped forward. "Intermediate family?" The doctor tried again. Once again, the group stepped forward.

"Guys, help me out here."

Sadie and John stepped forward, "I'm her sister," Sadie spoke. "And I'm her boyfriend," John said. Making Tommy scoff and roll his eyes.

The doctor smiled sadly, "Miss Harrison has a lot of injuries. She has bumps, bruises, and scratches all over her body, making everything very uncomfortable. She needed a few blood transfusions but her body reacted well to them. We needed to stitch up her head, a deep gash on her stomach, and also one near her shoulder. She will be in some pain for a while but she should heal up just fine. We have her on some pain medication for right now but she will still feel mild discomfort. I'll admit, it was touch and go there for awhile, but she pulled through just fine."

Sadie gasped and John nodded, distressed. She looked between the two of them. "Is she currently living with someone? Someone that can help her through daily activities?"

John looked casually behind him at Tommy, who was watching them trying to listen. "Technically she's still living with Tommy but she's been staying with me and the rest of her family for quite awhile. There will always be someone there for her, don't worry."

The doctor nodded, relieved. "Alright, then I wouldn't recommend a home nurse. But there's one more thing…" She looked to Sadie, "Could you excuse us?"

Sadie nodded, looked at John questionably before walking back to her seat. She sat next to Tommy and leaned forward with him, both trying to listen.

"How long have you and Miss Harrison been dating? And has she been seeing anyone else?" She asked John. John thought back, "About a month, and no."

The doctor nodded, "Okay, and have you two been sexually active?" John nodded, "Once when we first got together but no, not recently. Why? Is everything alright?"

The doctor looked down at her clipboard and she nodded, "Everything's alright, but there's something else I needed to ask you. Before she dated you, was she sexually active with anyone else? Maybe in a relationship right before you two got together."

John looked back at Tommy, "Yeah, that guy right there. But why? Is everything alright?"

The doctor looked up a John, a sad expression on her face. "Miss Harrison is pregnant. Three months along to be exact. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed. She isn't showing yet but she should be well into odd cravings, back pains, and morning sickness."

John nodded, "She just started feeling queasy, she thought it was the flu. We all did."

Tommy stood, having heard everything. He walked over to John and the doctor, "Can I see her?"

The doctor looked at John quickly before nodding and pointing him in the direction of the room. Tommy printed down there before she could even mutter the name of the room.

Tommy found the room without a problem and walked in to see the nurse holding Jude's hand over her stomach. Jude had tears in her eyes. "And everything's okay? The accident didn't do any damage?"

The nurse smiled and shook her head, Jude sighed a sigh of relief and rubbed her stomach lightly, "My baby."

Tommy walked further into the room and smiled, taking Jude's other hand.

"Jude…" Tears stung both their eyes. "Tommy!! I'm so sorry!"

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude as she let go of the nurse's hand and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Jude…shh…. it's okay baby, I'm here." Tommy soothed. When they both calmed down Tommy pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Jude, I love you. We're going to be a family. Please, trust me again."

Jude started to cry tears of happiness. "Jude, I don't want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

Jude opened her mouth to speak but at that moment the door opened and John walked in.


	33. Chapter 33

I JUST NEED TO SAY THAT THIS HAS BEEN AN AMAZING STORY AND YOU GUYS STUCK WITH ME EVEN THROUGH THE UPDATING DRY SPELL! SO THANK YOU!

And this chapter would not have been possible without Lydia and her brilliant ideas, this story probably would have to go unfinished without her.

Blueberry Blue

Epilogue

Jude looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. _'Alright Jude, you can do this.'_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the large wooden barrier and with a shaky breath, beckoned them in.

"_John?" Jude whispered, pulling away from Tommy. John stood there with a sad smile on his face, tears were stinging his eyes._

"_Jude, do you love me?" Jude looked shocked for a minute and looked at Tommy, She met his eyes before turning back to John, she nodded. "Yes, of course."_

_John wiped his eyes, "Then you'll do everything in your power to make me happy, right?" Without waiting for a response he continued, "Well, what would make me happy, is to see you happy. So go ahead…"_

"Come in."

The door opened and John walked in, dressed nicely in his tuxedo. "Hey Cherry Red, are you almost ready."

Jude looked into the mirror again and fluffed her curls, "I think so."

John leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her cheek, probably lingering a little longer than necessary. "Let's get this show on the road."

Jude smiled and stood form the vanity, and took John's hand.

"_John, what are you talking about?"_

_John took a deep, shaky breath. "If you'll let me have the honor of walking you down the aisle and giving you away, I think you should marry Tom."_

_Tommy, still sitting next to the hospital bed, looked up at John and smiled thankfully. Jude looked between them a few times. "But John…"_

_John held up his hand, "Cherry, I know you love me, and I know you know that I love you. But I was your first love, and you were mine. But not everyone has only one love in their life; I'm glad that you've been able to experience more than one. I know Tommy will take care of you."_

"And who gives this woman, to this man?"

John smiled and wrapped the veil to the back of Jude's head, "I do." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss her one more time as Jude Harrison. He kissed her cheek and leaned into her ear, "There's still time to get out of here." He whispered, jokingly.

Jude just pulled away, smiled good heartedly, and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, John."

He squeezed her hand again and winked at her, "No problem, Jude."

Jude took a deep breath, dropped his hand, and turned to the love of her life.

_Jude turned to Tommy and smiled, "I know he will too."_

_Tommy smiled and reached forward to run his fingers through her hair. "I love you Jude."_

_Jude smiled, "I love you too, Tommy."_

_Tommy looked at John and gave him a small smile, "Thank you, John."_

_John smiled and nodded, "Just make sure that you keep her happy, no matter what."_

_Tommy nodded, before turning around and kissing Jude, softly. "We have a wedding to plan." He smiled. Jude placed her hand on her stomach, "But more importantly, a baby to prepare for."_

"Do you, Thomas, take Judith Deanna Harrison, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Tommy smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Judith, take Thomas Christian DuTois, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jude swiped a happy tear from her cheek, "You bet I do."

Tommy grinned at her. "You may now kiss the bride."

Tommy whispered "Finally," Before moving in and covering her lips with his. Everyone in the chapel stood and cheered. Jude heard a small voice say "Eww…"

She pulled away from Tommy and smiled. Tommy smiled back, "Hello Mrs. Quincy."

Jude smirked, "I thought its DuTois?"

Tommy smiled, "But the man you fell in love with, was Tommy Quincy. So I'm working on legally changing our names to that."

Jude smiled and hugged him. Another "eww" was heard. Jude turned to the little flower girl. "Excuse me, little miss Scarlette Lee, what are you ewwing at?"

The little blonde girl, with dark brown eyes held her basket of flower petals up in front of her face and giggled. "Yucky."

Tommy walked forward and picked her up into his arms, "There she is. C'mon baby girl, let's get down to the reception."

Jude smiled and took Tommy's out stretched hand and followed him out to the limo.

At the reception, Jude and Tommy were dancing up a storm. The crowd was having a blast, Brooke and Kwest (Maid of Honor and Best Man) made the most sentimental speeches to the happy couple. Jude and Tommy were continually getting compliments and good wishes.

Jude was dancing with Tommy when John walked up and tapped Jude's shoulder. "Hey Cherry, I'm heading out."

Jude pulled away from Tommy to face John, "Wait, what? Where? Why?"

John smiled, "Don't worry I'll be back. Darius gave me a little time off to go travel for a little bit. I'm going to backpack through Europe. I've always wanted to go to France, Italy, England."

Jude smiled and hugged John close. "Well, thanks for everything. I love you."

John smiled and squeezed her hands, "I love you too," he turned to Tommy, "Be a good husband."

Tommy smiled, slapping hands with John, "I intend to, man."

John turned to walk away but he turned around again, "Wait a minute, who's watching my goddaughter while you two are shacking it up on your honey moon?"

A petit woman with long, curly dark hair, and blue eyes to match Tommy's stepped forward. Struggling to hold a squirming Scarlette on her hip. "That would be me."

He practically threw the wriggling toddler to Tommy with a huff, "I tried to distract her but she kept wanting her daddy."

Tommy smiled and hugged the small girl close, "Hey baby girl." (Sorry, just need to brag for a minute. My cousin who first got pregnant when I started posting this story, just found out that she's having a girl!!!! I was so excited so I made their baby a girl.)

Jude smiled and kissed her daughters cheek, "Scarlette, why can't you be good for Aunt Annie?"

Scarlette just giggled and shrugged, snuggling into her daddy's neck.

'Aunt Annie' turned to John, "Sorry, my brother has horrible manners. And apparently so does my new sister-in-law." She said with a smile, sticking out her hand. "I'm Anastasia. Tommy's sister."

"_Little_ Sister." Tommy mumbled. Jude just took his hand and smirked.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Only by a few years. I'm the same age as Jude!"

Jude smirked at Tommy, "She has you there."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Excuse me _wife_, but shouldn't you be siding with me?"

Jude laughed and nodded. "Sorry, sorry."

John looked at Jude and wiggled his eyebrows, sticking out his tongue. He tuned back to Anastasia and smiled, "Well then, let me escort you to the dance floor."

"But wait! What about Scarlette?" Tommy asked Anastasia, motioning to the girl, starting to get drowsy in his arms.

John looked at Tommy, "C'mon man dance with your daughter." He stuck out his elbow for Anastasia to take once again.

Anastasia giggled and blushed, taking his arm and following him. Jude smirked and shook her head, "Ahh, the Johnny Boy charm, makes every girl melt into a pile of goo."

Tommy looked at her, "You're not jealous are you?"

Jude looked at Tommy and started laughing. "What? No! Please…"

Tommy laughed nervously, "And when you say no it's because you don't think there's anything between them. Because they're just friends and…" Tommy rambled nervously.

Jude smirked, "Anastasia is fine. John will take amazingly good care of her. Besides, I was going to set them up anyway. Don't you think they look good together?"

Tommy looked to the side when John and Anastasia were spinning around each other. John pulled Anastasia close and whispered something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed. Tommy growled, "No one looks good with my sister."

Jude chuckled and looked down, "Paul used to say the same thing about me. I doubt he would let me date you."

Tommy smirked and nodded. Scarlette lifted her head and looked at her mom. "Mommy, I talked to Uncle Paul last night. And Uncle Reid too!"

Jude smiled and patted her little girl's head. "Oh yeah? And what'd they say?"

"Uncle Reid said that he loved me and thought I looked pretty in my dress." She said shyly playing with the lining of her little baby yellow dress. Jude smiled and nodded for her to continue. "And he said that you looked pretty in your wedding dress. He said that he'd see you in your next dream."

Jude smiled, Tommy too. Scarlette continued to talk; "Uncle Paul said that you looked beautiful and that he was glad that Uncle John walked you up to Daddy today. He also said to tell you that you're too good for Daddy and to tell Daddy that if you hurt Mommy that he'd kick your donkey. Which I don't really get. Do we have a pet somewhere?"

Jude laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek. "No honey, don't listen when Uncle Paul talks like that."

Scarlette laid her head back on Tommy's shoulder and yawned. "I like it when Uncle Paul talks to me. He talks to me about lots of stuff. He tells me stories about Mommy, and he tells me about how you met, and he said that it's because of him that I have brown eyes. That's why I sleep."

Jude raised her eyebrows, "Oh now, that's the only reason?" Scarlette nodded, causing her parent's to laugh. Tommy gently shook Scarlette.

"Hey now. Don't do to sleep yet. You haven't even danced with Daddy yet. Our song's coming on."

Scarlette lifted her head eagerly and jumped down. She ran to the dance floor and Tommy motioned to Kwest, who was working as the DJ, to put on their song. Kwest nodded and clicked a few things on the computer. Then a tropical, familiar tune filtered through the speakers.

(Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison)

Tommy pulled Scarlette into his arms as the other people cleared the floor. Scarlette giggled happily as Tommy spun her around.

_Hey where did we go,   
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl. _

Lucas reached out for Brooke, who smiled and took his hand. They walked onto the dance floor and started to dance themselves.

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

Kwest left the table to walk up to Sadie. "I know you have green eyes, but would you like to dance?" Sadie looked up at Kwest and smiled. She nodded and took his hand.

_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

Darius smiled as people started to flood onto the dance floor once again. He took his little girl, now not so little, and began to dance with her.

_So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_

"Daddy! Put me down!" Scarlette squealed. Tommy smiled and put her down, but only so she could climb onto his feet and hold his hands as he continued dancing. 

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

Tommy looked over at Jude and smiled. "My blue eyed girl." He mouthed. Jude smiled and put a hand to her heart as she watched her baby and now husband dance together.

John walked up to Jude and smiled, nudging her slightly. "So Anastasia seems great."

Jude smirked, "I knew you'd like her."

John looked over at her shocked, "You set it up?!"

Jude tried to hide her smile and shrugged, "Maybe."

John shook his head. "Well it worked. I'm putting off my traveling until after you get back from the honeymoon, then she's going to come with me."

Jude's jaw dropped and she looked at John, "Wow, that's moving kind of fast though, isn't it?"

John shook his head, "Nah. I mean, it is, but I feel like I've known her forever. I could probably tell you anything that you ask me about her."

Jude decided to test him, "Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite fruit?"

"Apples."

"Favorite…"

"Person? Her brother. But, like me, Scarlette is quickly catching up."

Jude smiled. "I guess you do know her." John smiled, "I won't hurt her, so if you could please convince your husband to give me a chance. I would appreciate it."

Jude nodded and looked at him. "Things ended up pretty good, didn't they?"

John nodded, wrapping his arms around Jude, "Better than pretty good. We're all doing great."

Jude pulled away and looked around. People were dancing, laughing, loving. There was not one sad face anywhere. Out in the crowd she could swear she saw Reid standing next to Paul. Both well dressed in tuxedos. She held their gaze, "Yeah, we're all doing pretty great."

Reid smiled and winked at her. Then the light pitter-patter of rain on against the windows could be heard. Jude smiled widely and Paul disappeared form Reid's side. He reappeared next to her and stroked her hair, "Your dream wedding." He whispered before kissing her cheek. Then he evaporated, along with Reid.


End file.
